


One Good Thing

by Doddz, J_Q



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Food tampering, He doesn't really want to but is not held at gunpoint..., I heart Yev, Ian and Liam do some terrible accents...no offence intended, Ian is not bipolar, Implied Physical Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mickey has to bang Svet, Mickey is a ball of fluff when it comes to Yev, POV changed quite often... SORRY!, Slow Burn, Some one needs to look after Liam, Svet talks shit about Mick, public urination, will update tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doddz/pseuds/Doddz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Q/pseuds/J_Q
Summary: AU where Liam befriends little Yev and takes him to hang out at the library where Ian works.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 221
Kudos: 240





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started writing this ages ago. It is my first WIP and I'm not 100% sure what I'm doing... It's not quite finished but I'm hoping that posting the first chapter might get me moving. I have written quite a few chapters, but I'm still working on the ending. Oh and editing... Nightmare. J_Q has been helping me, A LOT. She's a legend and a far superior writer than I am, so if you aren't feeling this, go check out her stuff. It's all brilliant! Meanwhile... fingers crossed you can forgive the constantly changing POV and the cringey cliches and enjoy my little story.

The sound of a chair scraping jerked Liam from his boredom induced sleep. Lifting his head he heard his fellow detainees pushing back their seats to leave as the teacher stood at the front of the room looking at her watch.

“Time’s up,” she said, sounding relieved. “Get out and don’t let me see you here again!”

Liam rolled his eyes as he stood up, pushing his chair back and pulling on his jacket. He snatched his school bag/makeshift pillow off the desk and grabbed out a packet of Doritos. Swinging his bag over his shoulder he got the hell out of the detention room.

“Liam, wait up!” 

Looking over his shoulder he saw Rico, a somewhat tubby ball of a boy, running down the hallway.

“Can you believe that bullshit?” Rico puffed. “Who the fuck gives detention on the first day of school?”

Liam shook his head, shrugging as he opened the bag of chips. He popped one into his mouth before offering some to his friend.

“Aw, Nah, thanks man, I’m on a diet.”

Liam gave his friend a questioning look.

“Yeah, my Ma wants me to try out for the Football team this year.”

Liam nodded, clapping his friend on the shoulder encouragingly. ‘He’d probably make a great blocker,’ Liam thought to himself.

Rico continued to chatter away as they exited out into the mid-afternoon sun.

“Man, I hope my bike’s still there. I put three fucking locks on it, but you know this neighborhood,” he said with a laugh. “Ok, see you tomorrow, Liam.”

Rico veered left to head down the ramp towards the bike racks.

“Later,” Liam replied with a wave as he started down the steps.

Perched on the bottom step was a smaller child, holding a baseball. Liam paused halfway down the steps. Glancing at his phone, he wasn't surprised to see it was 4:30 but he was surprised that no one appeared too interested in the fact this little kid was still waiting to be picked up. Continuing down the steps Liam came to a halt when he reached the bottom. Looking over at the child, he saw a big pair of blue eyes peering up at him from under a mop of dirty blonde hair.

“Hey kid. You good?” Liam enquired.

“Yeah,” the kid responded, somewhat unconvincingly.

Liam looked up and down the deserted street.

“You waiting for someone?” he asked.

“No,” replied the kid, looking back at his baseball, little fingers pulling at a loose thread.

“Where’s your Mom?”

“At work.”

“What about your Dad?”

“Locked up,” the boy replied, looking towards Liam, his eyes fixed on the Doritos bag. “But he’s getting out soon.”

“Cool, so where are you supposed to be?” Liam asked sitting down beside the kid as he popped another chip in his mouth.

“Mama told me to go home after school,” the child started, “but she doesn’t get off work till 6 and it’s only my Uncles and their Pops at home and… ” he trailed off, eyes downcast.

“Won’t they be wondering where you are?”

“No, they don’t care, they’ll be high or drunk. I’m just gonna wait here till Mama gets off work,” he finished, his eyes travelling back to the bag.

“Here,” Liam said passing the chips to the boy. “You wanna help me eat these?”

“No, I’m ok,” he lied.

“You sure? Cos I’m probably just gonna toss them. I can’t eat ‘em all by myself.”

Blue eyes stared into brown for a second, before the boy stuffed his hand into the bag so fast Liam nearly dropped it.

Standing up, Liam dropped the packet in the kid’s lap. If he didn’t get moving soon his brother would start to worry and he didn’t want to be the cause of any stress for him, but neither did he feel comfortable leaving the little kid alone around here.

“So,” Liam began, giving his head a scratch, “my brother works at the library over on W43rd. I usually go there after school till he finishes. You wanna come and wait there?” Liam offered. “Beats sitting around here. You got homework to do?”

“Yeah, I got a math sheet to do and I’m s’posed to read to someone.”

“Well, there’s no better place to read than the library…” Liam started down the path slowly, looking back over his shoulder. “You coming, kid?”

The child thought for a moment, then nodded his head. Shoving the last of the chips in his mouth, he jammed his ball in a side pocket of his backpack and ran after the older boy.

*****

By the time they arrived at the Library it was just before 5pm. Liam had learned that the kid was in the 2nd grade, his favorite sport was baseball and he hated reading. When Liam discovered his name was Yevgeny and that he was a Milkovich, he immediately understood the boy’s reluctance to hang out with his Grandfather and Uncles. That family had a rep and it wasn’t a good one.

“You been to this library before?” Liam enquired, as they entered the brownstone building.

“No, but I’ve been to the one at school,” he replied, passing through the automatic doors.

After they went through the security detectors Liam led them towards the right and up a flight of stairs following the sign to the Kids/Teens Fiction section. When they reached the top Yevgeny stopped to view the ground floor issuing desk through the glass wall, his grubby Dorito stained fingers pressed to the glass and leaving streaks. Grabbing the hood of his jacket, Liam dragged him away and past several rows of bookshelves, toward the study area. 

“Put your stuff here,” Liam directed, dumping his own bag on a vacant table next to a sleeping computer monitor. “I gotta just check in with my brother, I’ll be back in a minute. Bathroom’s that way, if you need it,” he said pointing towards the romance section.  
  


After setting his backpack on the table, Yev wandered back toward the big glass window, passing bins of picture books and bright cushions where a small group of moms were watching their kids while drinking coffee and chatting. He made a wide circle around a group of teens boys hovering near the water fountain. 

From his elevated vantage point, he was able to see Liam’s dark hair. He was leaning against the checkout counter talking to someone with hair like fire, both of their hands moving as they chatted. Without warning, Liam turned toward the upper level and pointed directly at Yev, who jumped back like he’d been bitten, but relaxed and waved when Liam smiled. 

Yev raised his hand in response and wondered where Liam’s brother could be hiding. Returning to the table, he reached into his bag and took out his homework. The maths was pretty simple, basic facts practice mostly so he made a start on that first.

By the time Liam had returned, Yev was onto his last problem. A bottle of water appeared on the table in front of the 2nd grader as Liam proceeded to drink from his own.

“Thanks,” Yev said, taking a swig. “Did you find your brother?”

“Yeah,” Liam replied slowly, giving Yev a strange look. “Didn’t you see him wave at you?”

“Wait!” Yev replied, slapping his hands on the table in astonishment. “That was your brother?”

“Yeah, his name’s Ian.”

“Huh!” Yev said, looking slightly confused as he finished off the last math problem before stuffing the worksheet back in his bag.

“Did you need me to listen to you read, kid?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, would you?”

“Sure. What are we reading?”

“Some lame Dr Seuss book,” Yev replied digging around in his bag. Finally he got his hand on the book and whipped it out of his bag, dropping it loudly on the table.

“Dude!” Liam hissed. “Do that shit quietly man, this is a library.”

“Sorry,” Yev whispered, smiling sheepishly over at the Moms who had glanced up from their coffee cups at the noise.

“Ok man. So read.” Liam instructed him. “Quietly!”

Yev opened the book and began.

“Oh, the wonderful things Mr Brown can do! He can go like a cow. He can go MOO, MOO. Mr Brown can do it. How about you?”

Liam watched as Yev clearly and confidently continued the story.

“He can go like a bee. Mr Brown can BUZZ. How about you? Can you go BUZZ, BUZZ.” Yev looked up at Liam for a second between sentences, rolling his eyes.

“He can go like a cork… POP POP POP POP. He can go like horse feet, KLOPP, KLOPP…”

“Wait a minute,” Liam interrupted. “I thought you said you hated reading?”

“I do!” Yev insisted.

“But you’re really good at it!”

“I know,” Yev replied, “but the books are so boring and babyish, that’s why I hate it.”

“So, wait. You don’t actually hate reading, you just hate the stuff your teacher makes you read.”

Yev considered this, then nodded. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Well then, I think we’ve come to the right place!”

*****

Yev had burrowed his way into the pile of giant cushions and was nose-deep in a book called _Free Baseball_ when an announcement came over the speakers saying that the library would be closing in 15 minutes.

“Hey Liam,” Yev whispered loudly. “What time is it?”

Liam pulled out his phone and replied, “5.45.”

“Oh man, I gotta go,” he exclaimed jumping up. He looked at the book in his hand. “Do you think I can borrow this?”

“Yeah man, just take it down to my brother and he’ll issue it for you.”

“K thanks” Yev replied, barely able to believe his luck.

Yev collected all his stuff and headed down the stairs. As he approached the desk he couldn’t see anyone, but there was a bell you could ring for attention further along the high counter. Dropping his stuff on the floor, he reached up to hit the bell.

A few seconds later, he heard a voice say “Hello?”

Yev took a few steps back and saw a face, with green eyes and a head of orange locks come into view.

“Hi,” Ian said, smiling down at Yev. “Sorry about that, I didn’t see you there.”

“It’s ok. I wanna take this book home,” he announced and held the book up for Ian to take.

“No problem,” Ian said, taking the book and moving to a lower counter. “You wanna come over here, Bud? This is where the kids normally check their books out. That way we can actually see who we’re talking to.”

Yev looked over at where Ian was now sitting and saw the sign over the desk with a big arrow pointing down at Ian saying, ‘Kids Issuing Here’. He felt slightly embarrassed, but Ian didn’t seem bothered, so he dragged his stuff over.

“Do you have your library card there?” Ian asked.

“My what?” Yev replied, his eyes growing large.

“Your library card. You can’t issue a book without one.”

He felt his stomach drop. He really liked the book and was dying to know what was gonna happen next.

“Well, where can I get one?” Yev enquired, looking around.

“Um, you get them here...but…” Ian began.

Yev gave Ian a slightly confused look, shoved his hands into his pockets and pulled out a quarter.

“How much are they? This is all I got ,” he announced, slapping the coin on the counter.

Ian grinned at the boy and pushed the money back towards Yev.

“They don’t cost anything.”

Yev’s eyebrows shot up. “Really? Great, I’ll take one please,” he beamed.

“No,” Ian sighed, shaking his head. “I’m sorry Bud, but I can’t give you one.”

Yev’s face fell. “What’d I gotta do to get one then?”

“You need to have an adult come in and get one for you and they need to bring ID and proof of their address. Like an electricity bill or something.  
  


Liam arrived just in time to catch the last part of that conversation and saw the disappointed look on the kid’s face. He glanced up at Ian as if to say ‘do something’, but all he got back was a look that said ‘what the fuck can I do?’ 

Ian always was a bit of a stickler for the rules when it came to his job.

“Hey Yev,” Liam piped up. “I have a library card, why don’t I issue the book for you until you can get your own one sorted.”

“Yes,” he cried snatching the book back and hugging it to his chest. “Can we?”

“Sure,” Liam said, patting the boy on the shoulder reassuringly. “But you’re gonna have to give the book to Ian so he can scan it first.”

“Oh,” Yev said, tentatively handing the book back to Ian, who took it and after swiping Liam’s card, scanned the book too. It appeared that for some reason Yev found the beeping sound highly satisfying, his little eyes lighting up with the swipe of every barcode.

Ian held the book out for Yev to take, but didn’t release it into the boy’s grip.

Green eyes stared into blue. “You need to get an adult to come get you your own card, ok?”

“I will,” he nodded slowly.

“Take care of this book, won’t you?”

“I will,” he promised, looking between the brothers.

Ian released the book and gave the boy a wink, as Yev hugged it to his chest again.

  
  
  


Yev hadn’t felt this happy since the last time he’d gotten to visit his father. He couldn’t wait to tell Papa all about the story. Papa loved baseball too. Mama didn’t like it so much, but he was excited to show her too.

‘Mama,’ he thought suddenly.

“Oh man!” Yev exclaimed, “I really gotta go.” 

Grabbing his stuff, he raced for the exit, calling back over his shoulder. “Thanks Liam, see you tomorrow.”

  
  


“See ya, Yev,” Liam called back, watching him run out the door. “Poor kid!” he said shaking his head.

“What’s that?” Ian enquired, as he went about shutting down the issuing computer..

“I was just saying, poor kid,” Liam repeated.

“Why’s that?”

“He’s a Milkovich.”

Ian stopped in his tracks and turned towards Liam.

“Really?” he questioned.  
  
  


Ian had been good friends with Mandy Milkovich in high school but hadn’t seen or heard from her in years. He wasn’t too familiar with the rest of the family but seemed to recall an older brother getting hitched a few years back. This kid must be Mandy’s nephew he decided.

“What’s his name?” Ian asked.

“Yevgeny.”

“Say again?”

“Yevgeny, but he said to call him Yev.”

“Yevgeny… that’s different,” Ian muttered to himself as he returned to his work.

*****

It didn’t take long for Ian to close up the rest of the library, before poking his head through the workroom door behind the desk. “I’m headed out,” he called to the Head Librarian, who was still pottering away in the back. “You want us to wait for you, Martha?”

“No, baby,” she replied. “You go ahead. I’m parked right next to the back exit, plus I got my taser and my baton, ain’t nobody gonna mess wit me.”

Ian chuckled, he sure as hell wouldn’t wanna mess with her.

“Ok, see you tomorrow,” Ian laughed.

“Bye Ian, bye Liam,” she sang.

“G’bye Miz Martha,” Liam called back before heading out the door. Ian followed close behind, pausing to flip off the lights and lock the doors.

*****

The brothers strolled towards their home, Ian walking a little slower to allow Liam’s shorter legs to keep up.

“So, why did you get detention?” Ian enquired.

Liam looked up at his brother. “Teacher was being a dick to one of the kids, so I tripped him.”

“No way!” Ian laughed.

“Yes way,” Liam insisted.

“With your foot or your bag?”

“What?”

“Did you trip him with your foot or your bag?”

“My foot!”

“Ah, see that was your mistake,” Ian explained. “You have much to learn young grasshopper,” he continued, patting his brother on the head condescendingly. “I did the same thing in High School, but I never got detention for it. Why? Because I used my bag, so then the teacher just looked like a clutz.”

Liam turned, placed his hands together and bowed to his older brother. “Oh shank gu wise and ancient brother for your unending wisd… “

Ian shoved the little shit and flipped him off, laughing.

“How’d you meet the kid, anyway?” Ian asked, continuing toward their house.

“He was just sitting on the front steps all alone when I was leaving school after detention. I asked him if he was waiting for someone, but he wasn’t.”

“Why didn’t he just go home then?” Ian’s long legs slowed so Liam could keep up.

“I asked that, but it seems like he was scared to be there without his Mom.”

“I s’pose a big empty house would seem scary to a little kid,” Ian mused.

“Oh it ain’t empty,” Liam stated. “It’s full of Milkovich men who are probably drunk or high.”

Ian grimaced.

“So I said he might as well come and wait at the library. At least he could get his homework done there.”

“That was really nice of you, man. You’re a good kid, ya know,” Ian said bumping Liam’s shoulder with his elbow.

“Oh shank gu, o wise… ahhh,” he ran, dodging the ginger man’s freakishly long reach.

“C’mere you cheeky little shit, you’re gonna get it,” Ian yelled, chasing his brother down the street and into their yard.


	2. Chapter 2

Things had settled down in the library, now that ‘Story Time’ and the ‘Tiny Tots Sing-A-Long‘ session was finally over. Ian loved Story Time, where he would read picture books off the shelves, his little helpers crowded around his feet, all wanting to point to different illustrations or help turn the pages. His favourite part was when he would put the books aside and make up his own stories for the kids. Over the past few months he had even made a collection of sock puppets that he used to help tell his stories. The moms were always saying how Ian could make a fortune if he ever decided to write childrens books and, if he was being honest, the idea of being an author was something Ian thought about a lot, but he wasn’t stupid enough to think that it was actually an achievable dream.

After Story Time, Ian would break out his ukulele for the Tiny Tots Sing-A-Long. Seeing all the little kids dancing and singing to ‘the wheels on the bus’ was cute as fuck, but they were also noisy as fuck, and he couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief as he finally waved them goodbye.

Heading into the workroom, he eventually managed to locate his wallet which was buried in his backpack and was deciding what kind of sandwich to buy across the street, when he heard someone incessantly ringing the little silver bell that lived on the front desk.

‘Dammit,’ he thought. ‘I could have sworn I moved that bell outta the kids’ reach.’

Taking a deep breath he went out to deal with the little terror but, to his surprise, he saw it was a woman ringing the bell.

“Hey,” he called in greeting, approaching the desk and sliding the bell out of the woman’s reach. “How can I help you today?” he asked in his best customer service voice.

She looked him up and down and leaned on the counter in what Ian assumed was supposed to be a seductive pose.

“You are babysitter?” she queried, arching one perfectly shaped brow.

Her thick Russian accent caused some confusion for Ian, “I’m sorry, what?”

“You are babysitter, no?” she purred.

“Ah, no, I’m a librarian.”

“Oh ok,” she frowned standing up straight. “Sorry, where is other orange boy?” she asked looking around.

Ian shook his head, trying to make sense of what he was hearing.

“What?” he asked, leaning forward and squinting at the woman, as though that would help him comprehend what she was saying.

“My son, he say orange man look after him here, with black boy, yesterday. Where is ‘dis’ orange man?”

Finally the penny dropped. “Oh, you must be Yevgeny’s mother!”

To be fair the boy bore only a very slight resemblance to his mother. In fact Ian could have sooner believed that Yev belonged to Mandy, than this woman.

“Da, I am mother and you are babysitter,” she insisted.

“No…” Ian began, raising his hands in protest.

“My son,” she continued, ignoring Ian, “he come here after school, no?”

“Well, I mean, he came yesterday, but that was…”

“You no want him to come today?” she asked, agitation lacing her words.

“No, I mean, he can come whenever he wants to, but…”

“Ah,” she smiled again. “So you babysit him?”

“No, not exactly…”

“Da, I think is good, he come here after school, you babysit” she said reaching over to touch his arm, “and then I pick him up on my way home. No?” she concluded with a slow smile and a wink.

‘Aw, fuck it’ he thought, not having the energy to argue or explain anymore.

“Fine, whatever,” he agreed, rubbing his forehead. It‘s not like he’d have to do anything he wasn’t already doing, so what the hell.

“Is good,” she said. She turned to leave then returned, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at Ian. “You tell him wait for me on step. I come after work.”

“Sure,” Ian sighed, shaking his head again. “No problem…”

He watched her sashay away, when he suddenly remembered they hadn’t made Yev’s library card. He went to call her back but she was already out the door.

‘Oh well,’ he thought as he put the bell back in its place. ‘Lunch time!’

*****

A shrill alarm rang through the classroom. It was the moment Yevgeny had been waiting for all day.

‘Library time,’ he thought with glee, as he raced to the cloakroom, snatching up his Ninja Turtle bag and sprinting to the front steps. He had spotted Liam earlier in the day and told him the good news, about how he was allowed to go to the library everyday after school. Yev knew that Liam was super excited too but just didn’t want to show it, probably because he didn’t want his friends to feel jealous.

Yev had assured Liam he would wait for him after school so they could walk to the library together, but then one of Liam’s friends must have remembered a funny joke, because he started laughing, until Liam punched him in the arm.

So, now he stood at the bottom of the steps, his legs bouncing in anticipation, plus he kinda needed to pee, but he’d hold it. Billions of kids went past before Liam finally appeared.

Waving his hands in the air, like he just didn’t care, Yev yelled, “Liam, over here!”

Liam couldn’t help but grin at the boy as he made his way over to where Yev was waiting impatiently.

“Hey Kid,” Liam greeted. “How’s your day?”

Yev talked non-stop as he practically walk-ran with Liam to the Library. Liam learned that Little League trials were coming up soon and Miz B, Yev’s teacher, had let them make ‘geo-something shapes’ using bamboo skewers and candy, but then Andre had tried to scratch Kaitlyn with the sharp stick so he had to go on a time out. He learned that Jamie, who sat next to Jordan picks his nose and eats it and that next week it was going to be Yev’s turn to feed the class fish.

It was hard for Liam to tell if Yev was really, really excited about all of this or if he was dancing around because his need to pee had increased.

The library was still at least a block away by the time Yev was starting to walk cross-legged. Liam grabbed Yev’s backpack from him and shoved him down the next alley they passed.

“Here, kid,” he said, pushing Yev towards a dumpster. “Go behind there before you piss your pants.”

Yev looked at Liam confused for a second, but then he scuttled off to do his business. Meanwhile, Liam checked out the artwork on the alley wall. In amongst the monochrome tagging there was actually some pretty creative stuff. Sometimes he wished he had been born with some artistic abilities, but sadly people could never seem to tell if his bananas were crescent moons or canoes.

Finally, he heard Yev come up next to him.

“Better?”

“Yup,” he replied, popping the p. “Thanks, let’s go,” he insisted, grabbing Liam by the hand and pulling him back towards the street.

“Dude! What the fuck?” Liam demanded, yanking his hand away from the boy.

Yev instantly recoiled, hunching over and covering his head with his hands, like he was expecting a blow.

Liam’s heart twinged and his stomach churned. He’d been alive long enough to guess why Yev might have reacted that way.

“Hey, Kid,” he said softly trying to put a smile in his voice. “Yev?”

He didn’t approach Yev but continued to talk in what he hoped was a calm and soothing way. “It’s ok, man! I just didn’t want you touching me with your little pee pee hands, after you… ya know… um, handled your business.”

Yev lowered his hands and stared at them for a second, before peering up at Liam through his lashes.

“I mean, I assume there wasn’t any soap and water back there, huh?” he continued with a wink and a smile.

Yev relaxed, but looked a little sheepish. “Oh yeah, sorry.”

“Don’t sweat it kid,” Liam replied giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder.

“I’ll wash ‘em when I get to the library.”

“Yeah you will,” Liam agreed, returning Yev’s bag to him and starting to walk again.

“You gotta open all the doors for me though, I don’t wanna get my pee pee hands on anything else,” he giggled, skipping to keep up with the older boy.

Liam chuckled to himself and slowed his pace a little, not because he felt sorry for the younger boy having to walk-run to keep up with him or anything, but because he was feeling a little tired.

Soon they arrived at the Library. The moment Liam opened the door for Yev to enter he was running off up the stairs, giving a quick wave to Ian who was standing behind the issuing desk.

“No running in the library!” Ian yelled after the boy, who ignored him completely.

“No yelling in the library!” Liam countered cheekily, as he approached the desk.

Ian looked like he was going to say something smartass back, but obviously changed his mind.

“Hey asshole,” he greeted his younger brother. “You left something behind yesterday.” Ian looked under the counter for a second, then pulled out his fist with his middle finger raised.

Liam looked at his dork of a brother for a moment, shaking his head slightly.

“Thanks,” he said before grabbing Ian’s hand, pretending to pull it off and put it on his own, flipping the redhead off. “I was looking for that”.

The grin that was plastered on Ian’s face was wiped away with an eye roll and a sigh of resignation.

‘He’s quick,’ Ian thought to himself. Liam was the king of the smartasses, which wasn’t really surprising considering he grew up with enough of them.

“You got a snack or you need me to give you something?” Ian asked.

“Nah, I don’t have anything,” Liam replied.

“Ah, well,” Ian began, feeling a little smug, “you should’a packed more food this morning and maybe try not being a cheeky shit to the guy with the goods.”

“I actually did pack enough food, fuck you very much,” Liam informed his brother, with a smirk “but Dominic, got his lunch stolen, again, so I gave him some of mine.”

“Jesus,” Ian muttered. This kid was something else. He couldn’t help but feel a little proud of the guy. “Hold on,” he said, turning to go into the workroom where he had some snacks stashed.

Grabbing a couple of Kind bars and some mini packs of crackers he returned to the desk, where he saw Yev was now approaching.

“Here ya go, guys,” Ian said sliding the stuff over. 

Liam grabbed one of the bars and some crackers and looked down at Yev.

“You got a snack in your bag, kid?” Yev looked at them both, wide eyed and nodded his head very slowly and somewhat unconvincingly.

Both Liam and Ian looked at him with raised eyebrows, his slow nod becoming a slow shake, paired with a crooked smile. “Yeah, nah,” he admitted.

Ian breathed out a laugh as Liam handed some snacks to the boy. “Here, make sure you eat it at the table and don’t make a mess, ok?”

Yev nodded vigorously. “Hey Een?”

“Yeah bud?”

“I finished my book, where’d ya want it?”

Ian was surprised by this announcement, but Liam didn’t seem to be. Making his way around the front of the desk, Ian pointed out a section of wall, beside the entrance that said ‘Returns’.

“You can stick your finished books into this returns slot here, when you come into the library.”

The boy trotted up to the wall, removing the book from where it was resting snugly under his arm and slipping it through the hole in the wall. He then peered in after it, trying to see where it had gone.

Liam could sense a tour coming on so he excused himself and headed up the stairs. He got the feeling, when he heard Ian say, “Hey Yev, you wanna see how a book gets processed?” that this was the start of a beautiful friendship between those two dorks.

*****

Yev plopped down on the chair beside Liam, where he was drawing circles in his binder with a pointy metal tool. Glancing around the Library’s study area, Yev wondered if it was safe to talk here, so instead he pulled the package of fish crackers from his jacket pocket. 

He fussed with the packaging for a moment, frowning when the darn thing wouldn’t open. Stuffing the edge between his teeth, he gave it a good yank sending tiny yellow fish all over the table and the other boy’s weird math problems. Liam turned slowly towards Yev with one eyebrow raised.

“Sorry,” Yev whispered, reaching out to collect the escaped crackers and popping a few in his mouth.

“Did you enjoy the tour?” Liam enquired, collecting the remaining fish.

Yev kinda shrugged his shoulders, glancing at Liam with a look that said ‘meh’.

“It was ok,” he mumbled, trying not to let any morsels of cracker escape his mouth. “I got to scan some books though,” he continued after a moment, his tongue, having rounded up the rogue crumbs. “That was probably the funnest part. Een said I can help him shelve some books later, when I’m finished my homework.”

“Cool,” Liam said with forced enthusiasm. This maths homework was kicking his ass. He’d probably end up having to asking Lip for help later, at least this brother had his uses.

“What have they got you reading today?” Liam asked.

Yev let out a big sigh before digging through his bag. Slapping the book onto the table in front of Liam he huffed, “Where is the _stupid_ green sheep?”

Liam rolled his eyes, grabbed the book and handed it back to Yev. “Forget that shit, let’s find you a real book.”

Yev beamed as he tried to quickly shove the offending book back where it came from, which took a minute because it kept getting caught on one of the tears in the side of the bag. Finally it went in and Yev took after Liam who was now somewhere in amongst the shelves.

“No running, Yev,” he heard Ian say from one of the aisles, as he tore past.

“Sorry,” he yelled and power walked up to the next row, towards Liam.

“And no yel…” Ian stopped himself, before he did it too. Curious to see what the pair were up to, Ian abandoned his cart and wandered over to where they were browsing books.

“Whatcha doing?” he asked the duo.

“Well,” Liam replied sarcastically, “I’m baking a cake and Yev… ow, the fuck?” Liam rubbed his arm where Ian had punched him.

“Save it, smartass,” Ian replied with a smirk.

He looked down at Yev, who was back at him with narrowing eyes, brows drawing together. Yev did not look impressed.

“Everything ok there, bud?” Ian enquired.

Yev continued to frown at Ian as he stepped away from the redhead and moved to stand on the other side of Liam.

Ian looked for a clue from Liam, who shook his head slightly and moved an arm around the little boy’s shoulder. “Ya know, that punch didn’t really hurt me! Ian was just playing with me.” Yev still did not look convinced. “Plus Ian’s too much of a pussy to really hurt me, look at those puny arms,” he scoffed.

Yev peered around to look at Ian, who gave Yev a look as if to say, ‘he’s not wrong.’

Seeing Yev relax slightly Liam winked at his older brother, thankful that he had been quick to catch on. He knew he was probably gonna pay for his comments later, but Ian was the kind of guy who, if Liam played his cards right, could be talked around.

Returning his eyes to the stack and extending his arm towards the second shelf, Liam ran his index finger along the colorful book spines. His finger stopped and then reached in to ease a book out. He handed it to Yev, who was practically drooling by this stage and watched as the boy’s delighted face screwed up in an instant, like he’d caught a whiff off a stinky fart.

“What’s a Twit?” he enquired.

“Well,” Ian piped up, “some people believed that the word twit is what you would call a pregnant goldfish, but...”

“I didn’t wanna read about green sheep, why would I wanna read about a pregnant goldfish?” Yev pouted.

“Well, this story isn’t about pregnant goldfish,” Ian continued enthusiastically. “I was just explaining that the definition of a twit is actually...”

Liam made a snoring noise and let his head droop as though he’d nodded off, then looked up abruptly, wide awake.

“Thank you Merriam-Webster,” Liam snarked. “I can see why you’re a librarian and not a book salesman.” Turning to Yev, Liam continued.

“The Twits are the stupidest people on the planet. They do dumb shit and believe dumb shit. It’s funny, you’ll like it,” he finished giving Yev a gentle pat on the back.

“Ok,” Yev sang and skipped off to where the giant cushions were waiting for him to dive in.

*****

Ian finished reshelving all the books on his cart and was headed for the elevator. Glancing around the room he spied Yev, who was half buried in the cushions reading ‘The Twits’, and couldn’t help but notice what appeared to be an enormous tome beside him. Ian was not known for his ability to mind his own business and therefore could not resist waltzing over to where the 7 year old was.

“How’s that book working out for ya?”

Yev looked up and around to check that he was the one that was being addressed. He was so engrossed in the story he hadn’t even noticed Ian approaching.

“It’s working out ok, I guess. The pictures aren’t very good. They just look like scribbles. My Papa would have done them better. He’s the best drawer in the whole world. He can draw anything!” Yev said emphatically.

“Quentin Blake is one of the world’s best loved illustrators, Yev! He’s so good the Queen of England gave him a knighthood!” Ian informed the boy.

“Well, she’s pretty old! Maybe her eyes don’t work so well, cos I don’t think he’s very good.” He held up the book as evidence, so Ian could see the crude drawing of a grizzled old man.

“Fair enough,” Ian conceded with a chuckle. “How are you liking the story though?”

“It’s fine. I don’t know all of the words, but my teacher says when we don’t know what a word means we should look in a dictionary,” he concluded, patting the giant book beside him.

“So you thought you’d grab the biggest one you could find?”

“There are some pretty weird words in here. I thought the little dictionary might just have the normal words.”

Ian couldn’t really argue with that logic.

“Good thinking,” he congratulated the boy, turning to leave. “Oh,” he said, suddenly remembering his encounter from earlier in the day. “Your Mom stopped by earlier!”

Yev’s face lit up. “Oh cool, did she get buy me a library card?”

“Not exactly…”

“Oh man…” Yev sighed, his little face crumpling.

“You know I was thinking that, because you and me are pretty good friends by now and I can see what good care you take of the books, I can just give you a card.”

Yev’s eyebrows nearly rocketed off his forehead.

“I mean, I know where you live so I can enter all that info, I just need to know your Mom’s phone number and stuff.”

Yev’s eyebrows entered back into the stratosphere abruptly, his teeth worrying his bottom lip, trying to remember the number.

Ian grew concerned Yev was going to bite through his lip, so he suggested Yev find out the number and let him know the next day.

With Yev’s lip now safe from further damage and a smile planted back on his face, Ian turned and left the child to his reading.

*****

At 5.55pm, Yev and Liam descended the stairs, loaded up with their books and backpacks.

Ian looked up from the issuing desk as Yev plonked his lot down.

“Ah, here you go, Mr Milkovich. One library card as requested.”

Yev hopped up and down with excitement as the card was placed firmly in his hand.

“You got somewhere safe to keep that, kid?” Liam asked.

“Yup,” he replied, popping the p and nodding earnestly. He swung his backpack onto the desk and unzipped the front pocket. Inside that pocket was a smaller pocket with a velcro flap, which Yev whipped open, sliding the card safely inside. He closed both pockets, giving the outside one a little pat.

“Um, I kinda need it to issue your book, bud,” Ian said sheepishly. But Yev was only too happy to dig it out for Ian to swipe before returning it back to its new home.

Ian scanned “The Twits” and handed it to Yev. “Your Mom said to wait for her on the steps.”

Yev nodded and held out his hands expectantly. Ian looked at him and then at Liam, hoping for some kind of clue. Nothing. He looked at Yev again, whose eyebrows were creeping up his forehead again.

“Um… See ya,” Ian said giving Yev a low 10, thinking maybe that was what he was waiting for. It wasn’t.

Ian looked confused. So did Liam for that matter.

“You better get going, your Mom’s gonna be here any minute,” Ian tried.

“My book?” Yev said.

“I gave you your book!”

“Yeah, nah, my other book!”

Liam chuckled to himself. Placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder he turned Yev to face him. “Dude, you can’t take the dictionary home. It’s not allowed to leave the library,” he explained. Ian nodded apologetically, when Yev looked his way.

“But… what… how will I know what the weird words are?” Yev whined.

“You got a computer at home, kid?” Liam queried.

“Yeah but Uncle Iggy always has it in his bedroom with the door locked.”

Ian snorted a laugh, composing himself quickly when Yev looked at him curiously. 

“Why don’t you get a piece of paper and write down any words you don’t know and then you can look them up at school or when you get here tomorrow?” Ian suggested.

“Yeah, I s’pose that’d work. Ok, see ya,” he said with somewhat of a dejected wave as he left the brothers.

Ian joined Liam around the front of the counter, slinging his arm around Liam’s neck in a friendly fashion as they watched the boy slip through the automatic doors and down the steps. As soon as he was out of sight, Ian tightened his grip around his brother’s neck, getting him in a headlock and bending him over, giving him a noogie while he laughed, “now what were you saying about my puny arms?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone arrives on the scene and Ian has an admirer.

It was Friday at last and Ian could not wait to clock out for the day. He glanced at the yellow numbers beaming down from the digital clock above the workroom door, just 9 more minutes and he was free for the weekend. The announcement had gone over that the library was closing soon and pretty much everyone had left. Taking a seat on the swivel chair that was parked at the kids issuing desk, he leaned his head back against the soft cushioning and spun himself around. Then he spun himself back the other way in an attempt to undo the dizziness. After a few moments of spinning this way and that, Ian spotted a figure from the corner of his eye. He jerked to a halt and looked up at his boss, smiling tentatively.

“You ‘bout done?” Martha asked.

“Yes Ma’am, just waiting for the stragglers.”

“Speaking of stragglers,” she coughed/spoke into her hand and looked towards the entrance.

Following her gaze, Ian had to suppress an eye roll as he saw Cooper, one of the regulars at the library’s Thursday night GED prep class. He reached under the counter to grab the scarf Cooper had ‘accidentally’ left the night before and plopped it on the desk.

“Looking for this?”

Cooper smiled coyly at Ian, his brown eyes doing some weird squinty thing.

‘Wait, is he fluttering his eyelashes?’ Ian wondered.

“Thanks Ian,” Cooper gushed, tangling his fingers in the soft knit fabric. “God, I can’t believe how forgetful I am!”

“Yeah, feels like you leave something behind EVERY time.”

“He does,” Martha said quietly from behind her bright white smile, full lips not moving like she was a ventriloquist or something.

“What was that?” Cooper asked looking between the librarians as he maneuvered the scarf into some elaborate knot around his neck.

“She just said for me to close up, cos ya know we’re like… closed now,” Ian explained, coming around the counter to escort Cooper to the door. “So… see ya next week.”

Cooper’s reluctantly went with Ian to the door, his eyes shifting between Ian and the floor. Once they reached the door Cooper ran his fingers quickly through his wavy blond hair and blurted out, “Do you maybe wanna come and grab something to eat with me?”

Ian froze, his hand grasping the door handle tightly, wondered if he could pretend he hadn’t heard the guy. He turned slowly towards Cooper, his eyes a little wide as his brain tried to come up with an excuse, any reason to not go.

“Now?”

“Yeah, I mean I’m free now and you’re finished for the night, right?” Cooper said.

“Right…” Ian mumbled looking around in the hopes that salvation might spring up out of nowhere. Instead it walked down the stairs in the form of his younger brother, who made his way over to where Martha was watching the pair.

“Oh man,” Ian sighed turning back to Cooper. “Sorry, I gotta take my little brother home, it’s nearly his bedtime.”

“What?” Liam began incredulously, before receiving an elbow to the shoulder from Martha who was obviously enjoying the show from behind the desk.

“Play along,” she muttered behind her teeth but loud enough for Ian to hear.

‘Fine,’ Liam thought, ‘I’ll play along.’ Letting out a loud yawn, he started whining.

“Iaaaaaaannnnn, can we go home now, I’m sooooooo tired. I want you to take me home noooooowwwwww,” throwing in a foot stomp for good measure.

Martha rolled her eyes, while Ian tried to hold back a laugh.

“I better take him home,” Ian said to Cooper. “Thanks though.”

“Maybe some other time?” Cooper asked hopefully.

Ian didn’t want to give the guy a reason to think he stood a chance, so he decided to be straight up with him.

“Listen Connor…”

“It’s Cooper.”

“What?”

“Cooper, my name is Cooper.”

“Oh, sorry man,” Ian said, staring at the colored pattern of the guy’s scarf. “Look, I’m really flattered that you asked, but I gotta be honest. You’re just not my type.”

Cooper looked horrified for a moment. “Oh my god,” he gasped. “I am so, so, sorry, I totally thought you were gay, my bad.”

“Oh no, I am gay,” Ian assured him. “Definitely gay, 100 percent! YOU’RE just not my type.”

“Well, what is your type?” Cooper asked, looking a little confused. “I can be versatile… if you know what I mean.”

“I guess I’m just not into tall blondes…”

“What are you into?” the blonde pressed.

Ian was over it at this point, as was Liam who really did want to get home.

“He’s likes tiny Asian dudes,” Liam called. Martha had to leave for the backroom suddenly, where a burst of laughter could just be heard, the second the door shut.

While Cooper looked at Liam, Ian was signing ‘What the actual fuck’ in his own unique version of sign language behind Cooper’s back.

Cooper turned back around towards Ian, the redhead immediately composed himself and shrugged. “The heart wants what it wants,” he explained.

Cooper finally got the hint and made to leave, but not before checking once more that Ian couldn’t be persuaded to change his mind.

At last the doors were locked behind a dejected Cooper and his colorful scarf. Martha and the boys grabbed their belongings and headed out the rear staff exit. Normally Ian would have left through the front, but the threat of running into Cooper was still too great.

Ian turned on Liam as soon as Martha was safely installed in her silver Prius.

“Tiny Asian dudes??? You make me sound like a pedo, asshole.”

“It’s nearly my bedtime??? You make me sound like a 10 year old, dickhead.”

“You know you are 11? Right?”

“Not for long.” Liam reminded him. “So, how many times has Connor failed his GED now?”

Ian laughed. “Yeah, it’s funny how every other person I’ve coached passed their first time, but not that guy. This is his third time taking the course, for fuck’s sake, but I have a feeling he’ll pass it no problem this time, especially now that he knows I’m not into tall blondes.”

“Well, the heart wants what it wants, right?” Liam reminded Ian with a laugh.

“Hey, which book did Yev end up taking home?” Ian asked. “I hope you found him one long enough to last the whole weekend!”

“Um… he took a couple of those ‘Diary of a Wimpy Kid’ books. Besides, he can always come back here tomorrow, ya know. The library does actually still function even when you’re not there.”

“I know, but I don’t want him reading stuff that’s gonna be too hard or over his head. There’s no point just reading words if you don’t understand what’s being said.”

“What, are you gonna start a book discussion group for 7 year olds?”

“Maybe I will!” Ian stated, emphatically.

“So dorky, how you care about that shit.”

“Well, how dorky is letting a 7 year old hang out with you every day?”

“Yeah, well,” Liam shrugged. “You let an 11 year old hang out with you, ya...”

“Dork!” they chimed. Then looked at each other wide eyed.

“Jinx!” they cried.

“DOUBLE JINX!” they yelled, pushing each other all over the pavement.

“TRIPLE JINX!” Ian screamed, while Liam trying to recover his balance! “Ha!” he cheered, pumping his fist in the air. “You owe me a coke!”

Liam shook his head, “And who’s the 11 year old?”

Ian just stuck out his tongue and flipped him the bird.

Yep, Ian was a giant dork.

*****

Yevgeny had just started “Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Roderick Rules” when there came a quiet knock at his bedroom door. Looking up from his book, he saw a head of long blonde head appear.

“Mandy!!!” he squealed. Jumping to his feet, he bounced across his mattress and launched himself into his Aunt’s arms. She squeezed him tight as he clamped onto her like a baby monkey clinging to its mother.

“Shit, you’re getting big,” she groaned, staggering to the bed before she dropped him. “What are they feeding you, huh?”

Tickling him under his armpits he released his grip and fell backwards onto the bed in a fit of squeals and giggles.

Mandy perched on the bed beside him as he wiggled his way to an upright position. “You got any plans this fine Saturday?” she asked, as though she didn’t already know the answer.

He shook his head, heart beating fast as he tried not to get his hopes up. His eyes didn’t get the memo and widened hopefully.

“How about,” she began slowly, “we hit the diner for an early lunch…”

Yev eyebrows began to ascend in anticipation.

“And then…” she continued with a smile, “how about I take you to see…” 

Yev’s eyebrows had gone as far as they could, his teeth nearly biting through his lip.

“Your… barber,” Mandy concluded. She saw his little heart slowly break as the light left his face and he mashed his lips together in an effort to stop his chin wobbling. Tears were pooling in his eyes as he tried to smile bravely, nodding a bit, obviously not wanting to seem ungrateful or cause a problem.

Mandy could have kicked herself. She reached out a hand to cup his cheek and leaned her forehead down to meet her nephew’s. “Need to sort this mop out before I can take you to see your Papa, huh kid,” she whispered, reaching up to gently tug on said ‘mop’.

“Really?” Yev whispered.

“Really, really!” she confirmed, as Yev coughed out a sob, and tears of relief slipped down his cheeks.

“Fuck, Yevvy,” Mandy crooned, pulling him back into her arms, her own eyes misting. “I’m sorry.”

“No,” Yev wept, shaking his head. “It’s alright.”

“No, it’s not,” Mandy insisted. “That was mean and I’m sorry I upset you.”

“It’s ok, Mandy,” Yev assured his Aunt, pulling back a little to look at her. “I just really miss him… like a lot,” he explained as more tears dripped down his face.

“I know,” she said tucking him under her arms, rocking him from side to side, while rubbing her hand up and down his back gently for a moment. She missed her stupid brother too. Giving Yev a final squeeze, she pulled back to wipe away his tears with her thumbs.

“Ok then, you run to the bathroom and wash your face, before anyone sees you and then we can get going,” she instructed him with a wink. It would be safer if this little outburst of emotion stayed between the two of them.

Standing up, she looked around his room. There were a few cars on the floor, a baseball on top of his tiny set of drawers and several drawings she recognized as her brother’s handiwork, hung on his wall. In among the sketches were a couple of photos. One of Yev and his Mom, another of Yev and his Dad and a third of Yev, Mickey and Mandy.

That photo had been taken the day Yev turned 6, when the siblings had taken the birthday boy to his first baseball game. It was only a month or two later that Mickey had been arrested. 

He’d reluctantly accompanied Colin on a drug run, which had turned out to be a setup and was given 3 years, since he was the ‘accomplice’, while Colin had gotten 7 for possession with intent to supply.

Initially Mandy hadn’t bothered to go see Mickey too often, but on one of her visits she discovered that Svetlana, Yev’s mom, had not been to see him at all, which meant Yev had not seen his dad since Mickey had been locked up. Mandy had never really had much of an opinion of Svetlana before then, but she formed one pretty quick after that. From then on Mandy went out of her way every month to make sure Yev got to see his dad and that Mickey got to see his kid. 

As she bent down to pick up Yev’s jacket from where it had fallen off its hook, he burst through the door, pulling off his t-shirt, which he threw in the general direction of his laundry hamper and headed for his dresser. Digging out some socks and a clean t-shirt he proceeded to pull the items on.

Once he was fully clothed he turned to his Aunt.

“Ready!” he announced.

“Hoodie?”

“But, I’m not cold.”

“Hoodie.”

“But, Mand…”

“Hoodie!”

“Fine,” he mumbled, dragging himself back to the drawers, he pulled out a zip up hoodie and tied it around his waist. “Can we go now? Please?”

“Yes, let’s,” Mandy smiled, reaching for the door and gesturing for Yev to go first.

They were halfway out the room when Yev stopped short. Turning around to push past his Aunt, Yev yanked open the bottom drawer of his dresser and retrieved something from the far left corner. He quickly shoved the mystery item into his back pocket of his jeans and readjusted his hoodie, before Mandy could get a look at what it was. She raised an eyebrow at him as he returned to the door.

“l’ll show you later,” he whispered with an attempted wink, which was really a blink and cute as fuck. Mandy couldn’t help but smile at the boy again, giving him a gentle nudge towards the front door, where his shoes were waiting to be collected.

Just as they were about to leave the house they heard a voice.

“Yevgeny? You going to leave without say goodbye to your Mama?”

He turned and walked towards Svetlana, reaching up to hug her as she leaned down to kiss his cheek.

“Bye Mama, love you,” he said sincerely.

“Of course you do,” she crooned. “You are good boy, not like piece of shit Father.”

Yev’s heart squeezed in his chest. He hated when his mom said stuff like that. Mandy hated it too, he could tell by the way her face twitched, almost like she was trying to wink but not quite. 

“What time you come back?” the mother enquired.

“I’ll have him back before dark,” Mandy said, not looking at her sister-in-law. Taking Yev by the hand she led him out the door towards her silver Jeep.

Once they were down the steps, Yev escaped her grip and ran towards the car.

“I’ll drive, thanks!” Mandy called after him, pushing the unlock button and helping hold the door while he climbed inside. Once his feet were safely in, she shut the door and darted around to climb in the driver’s seat. “Where to, Mister?” she asked, as if she was a taxi driver.

“Prison, thanks,” he announced.

“Well, visiting hours don’t start for another hour and a half…so...”

“Oh, um… the barber shop, please,” he tried again.

“Certainly sir,” she replied. “Then may I suggest we hit Patsy’s Pies. I see they are under new management.”

“Hmmm,” Yev moaned, rubbing his hands together. His mouth watering at the thought of banana pancakes dripping in syrup and piled with whipped cream.

Mandy started the car, slipped on some sunglasses, turned up the radio and looked over at Yev.

“You ready?” she asked.

His eyes met hers with a happy glint. “Let’s ride.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A catch up over coffee and curly fries.

Yev raced to the diner door, pulling it open and holding it for Mandy.

“Thanks Yev,” she said, tousling his newly cropped hair as she entered the diner.

“Hey!” he warned, trying to duck away from her hand. He didn’t want her messing it up before he had a chance to show it off to his dad.

The smell of bacon and coffee hit them as they headed towards the tables, Yev sliding into the first booth he found. He grabbed the menu and started reading as Mandy sat down across from him.

She had only just picked up her own menu when Yev announced that he was ready to order.

“Seriously, I don’t know why you bother looking at the menu,” she said, shaking her head.

“I was just checking they have what I want, since this is our first time here,” he explained.

“Makes sense,” she murmured, her eyes running over the menu items.

Yev looked around towards the counter to see if he could catch the eye of one of the wait staff. He noticed a skinny apron clad girlwith stringy blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, so waved his hand at her, like he was Granny Clampett at the end of The Beverly Hillbillies.

“Yev,” Mandy hissed. “Just wait, they’ll come when they’re ready.”

“But we can’t be late!”

“We won’t be late,” she assured him, reaching to touch his arm. “I promise!”

“OK,” he relented, letting out a big sigh.

“Tell me about school. How was your first week back?”

He had just begun to fill Mandy in on his life as a 2nd grader when the server girl arrived, coffee pot in hand, ready to take their orders after filling Mandy’s mug with the dark brew.

Once they had made their selection Yev continued telling his Aunt about his school life, including his highly anticipated upcoming duties as class pet feeder and his plan to join little league. They discussed the kids in his class and were just brainstorming ways to avoid having to sit next to Stinky Sam, who smelt like cat pee, when their food arrived.

Yev’s eye’s lit up at the stack of banana pancakes in front of him. It was only a kid’s stack, even though Mandy had said he could have a full stack if he wanted. He didn’t want to waste good food or carry around leftovers, especially if he couldn’t share them with his dad. Plus he needed to leave room in his belly, so he could help Mandy finish her curly fries.

Holding his knife like he was about to stab someone, he slashed away at the defenseless pancakes, which were now drowning in syrup. Jabbing them up with his fork, he jammed them in his mouth and chowed down.

Mandy couldn’t help but smirk at the noises that were coming from the other side of the table. Judging by what she was hearing the pancakes were very, very good.

“Breathe, Yev,” she reminded him gently.

He grinned up at her, cheeks full and chin dripping. Sometimes he looked so much like her brother it was scary.

“What time does your Mom finish work after school?” Mandy asked hoping the question might cause the kid to slow down his eating.

“Not till 6,” he replied, shoving another forkful into his mouth.

“So, what? You just been hanging out with Terry and the boys at home?”

He looked at her like she’d grown an extra head and shook his head emphatically.

“No way, I hang out with Liam and Een at the liberry,” he told her, once he’d swallowed his mouthful.

“Liam and Ian?” she echoed. “They your friends from class?”

“No,” he said, his face alight as he dropped his fork. “Liam is in the 6th grade and Een is a liberian,” he informed her. “They’re brothers.”

“Wait a minute, are you talking about Ian and Liam Gallagher?” she asked, dropping her BLT back onto her plate.

“I dunno know their last name.”

“Well what do they look like?”

“Um…” he paused, reaching for a curly fry. “Well, Een is really tall and his hair is orange and Liam has black curly hair and brown skin.”

“Fucking Gallaghers,” she breathed, shaking her head and smiling to herself.

Just then the bell above the door ran announcing the arrival of a new patron. Mandy glanced up and saw a tall man with hair like fire walk in holding the hand of what looked like a preschooler with matching locks.

“Speak of the devil, Ian fucking Gallagher!” she called, standing up out of her seat as the man turned towards her.

Yev watched as his Aunt wrapped her arms around the giant’s neck and was lifted into the air, her feet bending at the knees and nearly taking out a neighboring table’s salt and pepper shakers.

“Mandy,” he breathed into her ear as he squeezed her tight. “So good to see you.”

He lowered her back to the ground and then suddenly remembered he hadn’t come alone. Looking around he located his ward and swept her up into his arms.

“Frannie, say hi to Mandy.”

“Hi, Mandy,” she said with a wave.

“Oh my God, Ian! Did you go straight on me?” she demanded punching him playfully on his free arm.

“Huh? No!” he laughed. “This is Debbie’s kid. We’re just hanging out!” he explained. “Right, Squirt?” he asked the girl, giving her a light poke under her arm.

“Yeah,” she squealed, squirming away from the offending finger.

“Us too,” Mandy said, jabbing her thumb in Yev’s direction.

Yev beamed up at Ian, half a curly fry dangling from his lips.

“Hi Een!” he greeted.

“Hey, man!” Ian said. “You look kinda familiar. Have we met before?”

“Yes!!!” Yev said, rolling his eyes and giggling.

“Are you sure?” Ian did not look convinced.

“Yes, Een. It’s me, Yev! From the Liberry!!!”

Ian glanced over at an amused Mandy and gave her a wink.

“Wait! Did your hair shrink?” he asked, leaning over to look closely at his head.

“No, silly! I got a haircut,” Yev corrected the man.

“You did? Did it hurt?” Ian enquired seriously.

“Nup,” Yev said proudly, shaking his head before reaching for more fries.

“Sit,” Mandy insisted, indicating her own seat, then nudged Yevgeny to shove over.

Ian dropped Frannie onto the seat, carefully sliding her over till there was room for both of them.

“Wanna fry?” Yev offered Frannie, pushing the plate towards the girl.

She looked up at Ian, who smiled and nodded at her, before grabbing a fry himself and chomping on it. While the kids worked on the fries, Ian turned to look at his old friend.

“You look amazing, Mandy,” he gushed. “How the hell have you been?”

Two coffees and another serve of curly fries later, they had updated each other on their lives, and contact details. They even took a selfie to post on Ian’s instagram - #reunited #friendsforlife #curlyfries #feedingthemonkeys

Gradually, Ian noticed Yev growing more and more agitated. Looking out the window and squirming in his seat

“What’s up bud? You need to go potty?” he asked.

“What’s the time?” Yev asked earnestly.

Ian pushed the button on his phone and the screen lit up. 11.39am.

Holding his phone up for Yev to see he said, “You got someplace to be?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna see my Papa.”

“Cool, whereabouts?” Ian asked.

“In prison,” Yev replied.

“Oh, wow,” Ian said, glancing up at Mandy, who nodded slowly. “Well, we don’t wanna hold you up, do we Frannie?” he said, stroking the girl’s red hair gently.

Mandy grabbed her bag from where it lay next to Yev and stood up, so that her nephew could get up too.

“Quickly, go wash your hands and face,” she instructed him, before turning back to Ian.

“Which brother does he belong to?” Ian asked.

“Mickey. He’s doing time for being the unluckiest motherfucker on the planet,” she informed him. “He’s up for parole in a month, but we haven’t told Yev, in case it doesn’t work out, ya know.”

“Yeah, makes sense.” Ian said, standing up from the table. “It was really, really good to see you again Mands,” he said pulling her in for another hug. “We should do this again,” he said, gesturing to the table.

“Yes, we should. Call me sometime, OK?”

“I will, I promise.”

Yev was back and had taken Mandy by the hand, leading her towards the door.

“Bye Frannie, bye Een,” he called with a wave.

“Yev wait, I haven’t paid.” Mandy said, pulling her hand out of Yev’s grip.

“You go,” Ian insisted. “You’ve got important people to see and I know the manager!”

“Are you sure?” Mandy asked doubtfully.

“Yes I’m fucking sure, now go!”

She quickly went to Ian and kissed his cheek. “Thanks. Call me,” she yelled as they headed out the door. Ian and Frannie watched as the pair climbed into a Jeep parked across the street and waved as their lunch dates drove away, tooting their car horn in farewell. 

“Right then. Shall we see if Aunt Fifi is in her office, Frannie?” Ian asked, leading the girl out of the booth and towards the back office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter sorry, but we finally see Mickey in the next one!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milkoviches unite and a plan is hatched.

Mickey sat on the edge of his bed and stared at the blank brick wall in front of him, his left leg bouncing up and down rapidly, causing the whole bunk to shake.

“Do you fucking mind?” came an annoyed voice from the bed above.

“What?” Mickey asked his trance-like state broken.

“Enough with the leg shaking already! Jesus W Christ you’re a like a dog with fucking fleas.”

“Yeah? Well fuck you, Danny!” Mickey swore, standing up and starting to pace.

“Fuck you too, Fido!” Danny laughed at his own joke, then proceeded to cough, like his lungs were trying to escape out his mouth.

Mickey stopped his pacing to look up at the older man.

“You ok, Grandpa?” Mickey queried, once the coughing had subsided considerably.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s that damn emphysema.”

“Well take your shit, asshole.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he muttered feeling under his pillow for the inhaler. Giving it a shake he sucked a puff down and watched as Mickey resumed his pacing. Breathing his medicine in a second time he rolled over onto his side and looked down over the edge of the bunk.

“Whatchya worrying about, Mick?”

“The fuck?” Mickey sneered, “I ain’t worried ‘bout nothing.”

“Yeah, ok,” Danny said, rolling his eyes at the man currently wearing a hole in the cell floor. After a minute or so of watching Mickey pace and pull at his bottom lip, he spoke again, quietly.

“He’ll be there, ya know.”

Mickey froze, his eyes coming up to meet the old Italian’s. His once brown eyes were now greyed with cataracts, but still held a twinkle.

“Ya think?”

“Fuck yeah, I think wild horses couldn’t keep that kid away.”

“Oh no? How ‘bout a crazy fuckin’ Russian?”

“Ey, that kid’s half crazy Russian, half crazy ‘bout his old man. I think he’d crawl all the way from the South Side through broken glass to see you, is what I think?”

“Oh yeah?” Mickey asked, his face unable to contain his smile as he thought about his son.

Mickey often referred to Yevgeny as ‘the one good thing’ in his life and was strangely grateful that his stupid ass brothers were such fucking idiots. If it wasn’t for them, he wouldn’t have a son and as fucked up as the circumstances were, he could never regret Yev’s existence.

_It had been Mickey’s 18_ _th_ _birthday and as was tradition, the Milkovich men were getting shit faced at the Alibi before they would each take a trip upstairs to the Rug n Tug. Little did Mickey know that the boys had organized a ‘special treat’ for him that night._

_For some reason birthdays usually meant blowjobs for everyone and over the years Mickey had learnt to deal with that, cos a mouth was a mouth right? As long as she stayed quiet, he could close his eyes and convince himself that those lips belonged to anyone he wanted._

_On this particular birthday, Mickey was just starting to feel the effects of the whiskey he’d been drinking for the past 2 hours, when Terry got him in a headlock and pulled him from his barstool. He was half dragged up the stairs, while his brothers followed close behind, like mindless sheep. Mickey thought it was a little strange that they were all heading up together, but he was not overly concerned at this point. He did become concerned however at the next little sequence of events._

_Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Terry bellowed, “where’s the fucking Russian?” while his brothers laughed heartily behind him, giving him playful pushes and punches. He knew his brothers were morons but tonight they were taking it to new levels. They had drunkenly decided to play a little Russian Roulette by poking some holes into the condom Iggy pressed into Mickey’s hand, as a tall thin woman with limp dark hair approached the family, wearing what looked like nothing but a short, floral polyester robe._

_‘Fuck’, he thought as he was shoved towards the woman, who looked him up and down with what, at first glance, appeared to be desire but on closer observation was in fact thinly veiled disdain. She took him by the wrist and pulled him into her section. Mickey ran his hand down his face as he was turned to sit on the bed._

_Receiving a blowjob was one thing, but fucking a woman was not something Mickey had ever been terribly successful at. Not that he’d hadn’t tried. God, had he tried, many, many times as a teenager._

_He knew there was something wrong when he couldn’t get his equipment to work the time he tried to fuck Angie Zhago, but he figured, he just wasn’t into fat chicks. So, he’d tried to bang Karen Jackson. Nothing!_

_He initially hoped, that maybe he was asexual, or had a low libido. That theory went down the toilet the night Mickey was home alone, looking at porn on the laptop in the hopes he might see something that would float his boat._

_He did! And it wasn’t the busty blonde riding her scene partner into the mattress, making ridiculous noises. It was the dude underneath. Mickey could not remove his eyes from those tight muscles working in the actor’s abs, arms and legs, plus the sight of a large cock disappearing in and out of the blonde was causing his body to react in a new and powerful way._

_He spent a quite a bit of time researching the regular porn, where he deduced that the doggy style position, filmed from the back was the most palatable, but hardly satisfying. Reluctantly and only for the sake of research, did he pay a quick visit to the gay section of the website._

_It only took a minute or two of watching ‘hot studs ramming each other’ that Mickey finally concluded - he was fucking gay! This was both the best and the worst night of his life thus far. At long last he understood what the big deal about sex was, but he also realized that he was never going to have any satisfying sex as long as he lived in the Milkovich house of horrors._

_That was a good three or four years ago though and now here he was faced with having to fuck a chick, while his fucking idiot family waited just past the flimsy saloon type doors, congratulating themselves on their cleverness of their hilarious prank._

_The only way to get through this would be to take charge, so he stood up and without making eye contact with her, ordered the woman onto the bed._

_He fucked her doggy style, not even bothering to undress. He just unzipped his jeans and whipped his dick out. Squeezing his eyes shut and visualizing a more masculine partner, he rolled on the condom his shit for brains brother had given him and went at it. He was sure to make plenty of noise for the sake of his nosy fucking family, while ordering the woman to stay quiet._

_Miraculously, he was able to finish the job in record time and, on completion, heard a cheer go up from his audience outside._

_Quickly pulling off the condom, he dropped it in the bin on his way out, straightening himself up and plastering on a grin, that he hoped was believable as contentment rather than relief, as he approached his ridiculous relatives._

_“Happy Birthday, Bro?” his brothers cheered, feeling very pleased with themselves. They laughed like loons to the point where even Terry told them to “fucking knock it off!”_

_“Thanks Shitheads,” Mickey said, with as much fake gratitude as he could muster, as they sat back at the bar._

_“Don’t thank us yet,” Joey said, waggling his eyebrows._

_“Yeah, you may still have a little surprise arriving later,” Colin said, cryptically._

_Two and a half months later he learned their meaning._

“Milkovich!” A voice boomed through the door of his cell, just as he’d sat back down on his bed. His head snapped up. “You got visitors.”

Danny grinned to himself as he felt his cellmate spring off the bed.

“Tell the kid I said hey,” he called.

“Will do” Mickey replied over his shoulder with a toothy grin.

As he heard their footsteps receding Danny closed his eyes, hoping to take a nap, now that Mickey and his nervous energy had left the room. His thoughts turned to his own visitors. He wasn’t expecting them anytime soon, but maybe in a few weeks on his birthday. He dozed with this happy thought in mind. 

*****

“Hey Yev!” said the security guard as he and Mandy took their turn being searched. “You got anything in those pockets today?”

“Hi Jaz,” he replied, smiling up at the woman, while patting his front pockets before reaching into his back one. He pulled out a worn old zip lock bag and handed it to her.

“What’chu got there?” she asked, opening the bag and taking out the wrinkled notes. “You planning on buying everything in the vending machine today?” she joked.

“No, it’s for my Papa. I’ve been saving it up for him.”

“Aww,” she gushed, placing a manicured hand on her chest and looking up at Mandy, who was giving Yev serious heart eyes.

“How much you got in here?” Jazmin asked.

“$49, in nothing bigger than a twenty,” he said proudly.

“Glad to see you did your homework, but you know you can’t give that money to your Daddy, in there,” she said.

“But…I saved it for him…” his brows furrowing on his little forehead.

Jazmin looked at Mandy and raised an eyebrow.

“Yev,” Mandy said, putting her hand on his shoulder and turning him towards her. “We can’t give him any cash, but we can put it into his commissary account for him instead,” she explained.

“Oh,” he sighed, face relaxing. “Ok then,” he agreed. Mandy took the bag of cash and put it in her purse, ready to store in the assigned locker.

Once the search was completed they made their way to a group of chairs and sat facing the inmates entrance.

Mandy could feel Yev’s excitement building as he perched on the very edge of his seat and leaned forward, like a cat ready to pounce.

“So where’d you get that money anyway?” Mandy asked, hoping to distract Yev a little while they waited.

“I found it.”

“Where?”

“Down the back of the couch mostly,” he said. “Sometimes in Iggy’s pockets,” he continued with a mischievous grin, “when he’s crashed out on the couch…”

“Nice,” she beamed in approval, reaching her fist out for him to bump.

They looked up as the inmates started to enter. Yev stood, paying no mind to the people around them, his eyes fixed on the door. Men of every shape, size and color came through but none of them were his guy.

The more inmates that entered, the harder it was for Yev to get a clear view past the sea of embracing families. He climbed onto his chair, leaning sideways in an effort to see past a particularly large dude when suddenly blue eyes locked on blue.

Yev gasped and leapt off the chair, sprinting towards his target.

Mickey’s felt his heart unclench and his face split into a huge smile as he half skipped, half jogged towards his son.

“Papa,” he heard, milliseconds before he was nearly knocked backwards by the force at which his kid had hurled himself at his target.

“Yevvy,” he whispered, holding his boy close and breathing him in.

This was Mandy’s favorite part of the day, the part that made all the effort worthwhile. She melted into her chair as she watched Yev throw himself into her brother’s waiting arms, their noses buried in the other’s necks. She could physically see the tension leaving their bodies, even as their grip on each other grew tighter. Her mutinous eyes never failed to grow a little misty at the sight.

She continued to watch as Mickey slid his arm down to Yev’s legs, which were dangling several inches from the ground, pulling them up on one side so he was almost lying sideways. Drawing his head back so he could take in the sight of his big baby, he then smacked wet kisses all over the boy’s face, causing Yev to squirm and squeal. They needed to knock that shit off if they didn’t want the CO’s breaking them up, Mandy thought.

She made her way over to the pair just as Mickey was setting Yev back on his feet, the kid immediately latching back onto his dad, arms locked around his waist and cheek pressed firmly against his flat stomach. 

Mickey stroked his son’s hair as he watched as his sister approached.

“Assface,” she greeted.

“Douchebag,” he returned.

Reaching out an arm he pulled her in for a quick hug. Yev sandwiched between then.

“Take a seat inmate,” ordered a passing CO.

“Yes, Sir” Mickey responded with a nod, pressing a kiss to his son’s head and unlatching the boy’s hands from behind his back. They followed Mandy back to their seats, weaving their way through the groups of people, Mickey’s hand clutching Yev’s tightly.

*****

2 hours, 3 sodas and 4 bags of M&M’s later, Mickey was heading back to his cell feeling a lot better than he normally did after one of their visits. Up until this point, the only contact he had with Yev was when Mandy brought him in for a visit, but now there was a plan in place that meant Mickey could talk to his son nearly every day if he wanted. His sister was a fucking genius. He could barely keep the smile from his face as he entered his cell.

“Hey Danny, guess what?” Mickey called, feeling like an excited little kid.

However, the only response he got was the sound of the old guy snoring.

Mickey stopped in his tracks. He contemplated waking the old guy, but figured the news could wait, plus it’d give them something to talk about later, so he turned and headed for the Rec Room. With any luck his buddy Damon, would be around somewhere.

*****

On the road back to the South Side, Yev was feeling pretty cheerful himself. This was the first time he had managed to say goodbye to his dad, without feeling like someone had ripped his heart out, leaving him feeling empty and sad. No, now they had a plan and he couldn’t wait. He wriggled in his seat, bouncing along to the song that was blaring on the radio. Something about a man after midnight… he couldn’t quite catch the rest of it.

Mandy looked over at her nephew after stopping for a red light. He looked so fucking happy for a change. She really hoped her plan would work.

“Hey Yev,” she said, turning down the radio a little.

‘Yeah?”

“Ya know, I’m pretty sure that this plan is gonna work, but I need you to know that if Ian says no, then we might have to come up with a new plan.”

Yev pondered this for a moment, then shook his head. “He won’t.”

“He might.”

“Yeah, nah, I don’t think so. Een is super nice. He’s always helping me at the Liberry.”

“Yeah, but this is different, Yev. I don’t want you to get your hopes up… just in case, ok?”

“OK, Yev said, but there was no doubt in his mind. Ian was gonna help him, he just knew it.

*****

“No, no, no! No fucking way!”

Ian was pissed. He could not believe the audacity of some people. Sure he was a nice guy. Sure he liked to help people. But there was a line and it had been crossed.

“I can’t fucking believe you two!” he ranted at the pair sitting on the couch.

“Come on Ian, stop being so dramatic!”

“I’m being dramatic?” he said in disbelief. “I’m being fucking dramatic??? You have got to be kidding me!” he grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

“Please,” the pair cried desperately.

Ian turned and flipped them off. “Fuck you!” he roared at the woman. “And especially fuck you,” he sneered at the male.

Grabbing the handle he flung the door open then quickly slammed it behind him. He jogged down the steps, went out the gate and onto the street, muttering to himself about selfish fucking assholes. 

He was so distracted he didn’t notice the car pulling up beside him.

He ignored the car horn honking, but turned when he heard a familiar little voice calling, “Eeeennnn.”

His face immediately lit up when he saw Yevgeny’s head sticking out of the car window and Mandy behind him waving.

He walked over to where the car was idling. “Hey guys, how was your afternoon?” he asked.

“Awesome!” Yev beamed. “We had the best time and we came up with a plan for me and my dad.”

“You did? That’s amazing.”

“Yup, but…” Yev trailed off looking at his Aunt.

“What?” Ian enquired, when Mandy didn’t say anything.

“Feel like some ice cream?” she asked eventually. “I’m buying!”

“Well, how can anyone resist free ice cream?”

“Cool, get in!” Yev said, undoing his seat belt and climbing between the front seats into the back.

Mandy swatted his backside lightly as he did. “Keep your feet off the seats, ya little punk,” she growled playfully.

“Sorry,” he said turning to pull on his seat belt as Ian slid into the passenger seat beside Mandy.

“Sweet ride,” he observed.

“Well, we all deserve to have at least one good thing in our lives, don’t we?”

“That we do,” he agreed. “So,” he continued, turning in his seat so he could see both of his companions, “what’s the plan?”

Since the plan was Mandy’s idea, Yev though it best to let her explain, so when Ian looked at him, he just looked at Mandy.

“Ok, here’s the thing. Yev’s Mom is a… that is, Mickey can’t… I mean, shit! How do I put this?”

“Mama won’t answer phone calls from Papa, or take me to visit him. So I only see him when Mandy takes me. Other kids get to talk to their dads all the time but I can’t.”

“So, we were hoping you would be willing to help us out…” Mandy added.

“Wait...” Ian interrupted. “Does this involve donating healthy, functional livers to raging alcoholics?”

“What the fuck?”

“Oh, yeah… Frank just asked me if I would give him part of my liver, so he can keep drinking. Fucking Sammi’s idea.”

“Who’s Sammi? Frank’s new girlfriend?”

“Oh no, that’s Frank’s first kid. Jesus, I hope there aren’t any more of us.”

“Wait, where did she come from?” Mandy probed.

“Well, actually Frank went looking for her when…”

There was suddenly a very loud clearing of the throat coming from the backseat.

Ian grinned at Yev apologetically. “Sorry Yev, look if it doesn’t involve Frank or losing body parts, count me in.”

“But you don’t even know the plan,” Mandy said hesitantly, pulling up to park outside Baskin Robbins.

“Well unless it involves an actual prison break, I’m pretty sure I can handle whatever it is,” he insisted.

She turned off the car and they climbed out. Walking towards the store Yev gave his Aunt a smug little ‘I told ya so’ look, then ran to hide behind Ian when she glared at his cheekiness. 

“I gotcha,” Ian said, scooping the boy up and swinging him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He lugged him over to the door, opening it for Mandy to go in before lowering the laughing boy to his feet and ushering him into the store.

*****

After leaving the ice cream store they drove to the nearest Office Depot since they figured it would have everything they needed. Once they had finished choosing a burner phone, top up voucher and various other goodies, they were ready to head home.

“I’ll make sure Mickey has enough money on his phone card so he doesn’t have to call collect. He won’t always be able to call at the same time so…”

“It’ll be fine. People’s phones go off in the library all the time,” he assured her with a smile.

“It’ll take a couple of days for the prison to approve the phone number after we submit the application, which I’m thinking we should do in your name, since the phone will be with you most of the time.”

“Sure no problem.”

“The form is going to want to know what your relationship to Mickey is.”

“You worried they won’t accept it if you write, complete stranger?” Ian joked. “How about accomplice…? No…? Just put friend, Mands. Kinda looking forward to meeting the guy, since you guys rate him so highly. I’m afraid my memory of him may be a little skewed.

“You’ve met my Papa?” Yev asked sleepily, it had been a big day.

“Not officially, but he used to come by the house and pay my dad a visit sometimes,” he told Yev then gave Mandy a look that said ‘scary’.

“You’re gonna love my Papa, Een,” Yev predicted as they pulled up in front of the Gallagher house. “He’s the bestest Papa on the whole planet.”

“Well he must be ‘cos he made the bestest kid!” Ian declared, leaning over to kiss Mandy’s cheek, before reaching back to give Yev a fist bump, which Yev high fived. He opened the door and got out, as Mandy lowered both of the passenger side windows.

“Thanks for all of this. It really means a lot. To all of us,” Mandy said.

“No problem, Mands, and thank you for the ice cream,” Ian said, pushing he door closed as Yev scrambled over the console to sit in the now vacant seat.

“See ya on Monday, Yev,” Ian called, holding up the bag of supplies and shaking it lightly as he waved them goodbye.

“Bye Eeeenn,” Yev hollered out the window, as they drove towards the Milkovich home.

After a few moments of quiet, Yev piped up.

“Mandy?”

“Yevvy?”

“Is Ian your boyfriend?”

Mandy breathed out a laugh. “I wish,” she half joked.

“Does he have a different girlfriend?”

“No buddy… Ah, Ian’s gay.”

“Oh like Papa?”

“Yeah.”

Mandy still couldn’t believe Mickey was out and not ashamed to let his son know who he was, even if he wasn’t quite at the proud stage. Svetlana knew too, but Mandy was pretty sure the rest of the family were too fucking thick to click. At least she hoped.

“Does he have a boyfriend?”

“I’m not sure, Yev. I wouldn’t be surprised. He’s definitely a catch.”

At last they arrived at Yev’s. Neither of them were particularly keen to enter the ‘House of Horrors’.

It was well after 4 and Mandy was sure she would get an earful, but then again Svet had Mandy’s phone number so if she had been seriously worried she assumed the woman would have called by now. 

Climbing out of the car the pair stood together, looking up at the house.

“Ready?” she asked.

Yev reached up and slipped his hand in Mandy’s. 

“Ready!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that reunion.  
> Not too sure how I feel about the Yev conception story, but I was trying to be original.  
> Also the POV was all over the place...  
> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian connect and Yev has a meltdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a new bit to the end of the last chapter, so you may need to go back and reread the end, or this may not make much sense.  
> Also Ian is a giant sap in this chapter... (or I am and he has to wear it.) You have been warned. Hope it's not too sappy for ya's.

It had been a few weeks since Ian had helped Mandy and Yev put their plan into action. The bag of goodies Ian had taken home from Office Depot was full of things like stamps, envelopes, paper and pencils, but most importantly Yev’s burner phone.

Ian had placed all of this stuff into an old cardboard, foolscap, filing box that now resided under the issuing desk.

Every morning Ian opened the box to see if the phone was charged and if it wasn’t he would plug it in so it was ready for Yev to use.

Every afternoon, Yev would arrive at the library, grab the box and take it with him upstairs. He would work on his homework, draw pictures or write to his dad, until the phone would ring. Then he would grab the device and race down the stairs and into the workroom. Apparently his dad was hilarious and Yev wanted to be able to laugh his head off, without disturbing the other library goers. Ian would often pass the workroom only to hear Yev cackling away or giggling like an idiot.

He couldn’t help but smile at the way the plan had come together. He knew how much Mickey appreciated being able to talk to his son everyday, because Mickey had told him the first time he called.

_ Ian had just placed the newly charged phone into the box, the Thursday after the shopping spree, when it began to ring. Somewhat apprehensively he answered the call. _

_ “Good afternoon, Yevgeny’s phone, Ian speaking,” he said with half a smile. _

_ “Who the fuck is this?” came the gruff voice of the caller. _

_ Ian rolled his eyes. Was this guy deaf? He had literally just said who he was? _

_ “This is Ian,” he said a little slower, hoping the man would catch it that time. _

_ “Mandy’s Friend?” _

_ “Yup.” _

_ “Oh hey man, is Yev there?” his voice softening slightly. _

_ “You’re a little early, sorry. School doesn’t let out till 3 and it’s a bit of a walk. He’ll definitely be here by 3.30, if you wanna call back.” _

_ “Shit,” Mickey breathed, mentally kicking himself. He had been so excited by the prospect of talking to his son at last, he hadn’t thought it through too well. “I can’t call back for at least half an hour, but I’ll try. What time is he gonna be there till?” _

_ “He’s here till 6,” Ian told him. “You’ve got plenty of time.” _

_ “Yeah, ok, we’ll see. You never know what’s gonna go down in here though… Maybe don’t tell him I called, just in case something goes wrong this end.” _

_ “Sure thing,” Ian agreed, not wanting to get Yev’s hopes up unnecessarily. _

_ “Ok thanks…” There was silence for a moment. Ian began to think the other man had hung up, when he heard, “Hey uh, Gallagher?” _

_ “Yeah?” he replied, curiously. _

_ “I just wanted to say, thanks man. Ya know, for helping me talk to my kid and stuff.” _

_ “No problem,” Ian assured the man. _

_ “No seriously, man! I mean, today I got my first fucking handwritten letter, ever!” he sniffed, his voice full of emotion. “It was pretty fucking amazing, man.” _

_ “Wow, that’s awesome!” Ian said, trying to think if he’d ever received a handwritten letter. Nothing was springing to mind, beyond, notes left on the bench by Fiona to ‘get milk’ or ‘buy toilet paper’. _

_ “Anyway, uh…” Mickey sniffed again. “I want you to know I fucking appreciate it and by the way Yev was talking about you in his letter, I’m pretty sure he thinks the sun shines out your ass.” _

_ “Oh, it does!” Ian teased, which made Mickey laugh and caused Ian’s stomach to flutter at the sound. “Honestly though, making Yev smile is a pretty good incentive. That kid is cute as fuck!” _

_ “Fuck yeah, he is,” Mickey chuckled again. _

_ Ian’s stomach lurched strangely again. He was probably hungry… _

_ ‘Yeah, hold your fucking horses, asshole…’ Ian heard Mickey say off into the distance. He mashed his lips together to hold back a laugh as Mickey’s voice returned to the receiver. _

_ “I gotta go, but I’ll call back,” Mickey growled, his gruffness back in place. _

_ “Ok, good luck with that,” Ian said as a way of goodbye. _

_ “Yeah, whatever,” Mickey replied. Before he hung up Ian could hear Mickey yelling in the distance again. ‘C’mere and say that, ya fat fuckin….’ _

Since that first phone call Yevgeny had been a different kid. Sure he was pleasant enough before, but now Yev practically glowed, and knowing he had played a part in that made Ian feel pretty special.

Today was a little different though. It was a Tuesday and Martha was off sick, which meant Ian was in charge. Sure, he had managed to convince Zoe, one of their part-time employees, to come in for the day, but he may as well have been working alone for all the help she was.

Apparently making videos of yourself on something called ‘Tik Tok’ was a much more fulfilling way to spend your day than actually doing work.

Yev and Liam had come in as usual, Liam being his normal self, but Yevgeny looked like someone had pissed in his weeties. Liam just shrugged when Ian asked what the younger boy’s problem was and then the kids had retreated upstairs to do their homework. About an hour later Yev had stomped down the stairs, phone pressed to his ear, his eyes glistening.

He could only talk to his dad for 15 minutes at a time and ordinarily he’d rarely let Mickey get a word in edgewise, but apparently today was not an ordinary day.

There was no giggling to be heard, which again made Ian wonder what was wrong. He didn’t have to wonder long.

The workroom door opened after 15 minutes and Yev came out, red eyed and damp sleeved. Ian swivelled around on his chair and looked at the boy. He looked fucking miserable.

Ian raised an eyebrow at the child. “Do you need a hug?” he asked, reaching his arms towards Yev.

The kid gave a tiny nod then stumbled into Ian’s arms.

“What’s the problem, buddy?” Ian asked, squeezing him tight and resting his cheek on top of the boy’s hair?

Yev took a deep hitching breath and began his tale.

After a few moments, Ian pulled away slightly, causing the boy to look up at him.

“I didn’t catch a word of that, sorry,” Ian said apologetically, giving Yev a gentle smile.

Yev sniffed and dragged his nose along the length of his sleeve. “Sorry,” he mumbled, wetly.

“It’s ok, buddy. You wanna try again?”

He nodded. “Miz B told us today that in 2 weeks we are having a day where our Mom or Dad can come in and talk to the class about their job.”

Ian nodded, “and you’re sad cos your dad can’t be there?”

“No” he replied shaking his head, “I mean yeah, but no.”

“Why are you so sad then?” Ian asked, feeling a bit confused.

“Sometimes I just feel sad, and then people say things and that makes me feel sadder, but then sometimes they say things and I get really angry and Andre was saying stuff and I got angry and I kinda punched him, and then I felt really bad, which made me angry at myself, cos Papa told me I was never gonna be like them. But I am like them and… I don’t wanna be like them, Een” he said getting louder and louder before bursting into tears again.

‘Woah’ Ian thought to himself, ‘that’s some heavy shit for a little kid’.

“Hey, hey, hey,” the redhead soothed, picking the boy up and taking him into the workroom and away from the library goers who were starting to stare at the pair. He felt Yev’s arms tightening around his neck as he sobbed into his shoulder. “It’s ok Yev, you’re ok” he murmured into the boy’s ear. “You’re ok” he repeated, lowering himself onto one of the armless chairs around the big center table and turning Yev’s legs so he sat across the man’s lap.

After a few moments the sobbing subsided and Yev lifted his head away from the giant wet patch on Ian’s shoulder.

“Sorry” Yev said, trying to dry off Ian’s shoulder with his sleeve.

“It’s fine, it needed a wash anyway” Ian assured him, wiping the boys face with his own sleeve.

“Ya know, it’s ok to feel sad sometimes, Yev” Ian said looking into his eyes, “and it’s normal to feel angry sometimes too. But you’re right, it’s not ok to hurt other people. That’s good that you know that, but we all make mistakes, Yev. What’s important is that we learn from our mistakes and try to make better choices next time.”

Yev nodded to show that he understood.

“Who did Papa say you’re not gonna be like?” he enquired curiously.

The child frowned at the thought. “Terry and the others.”

“Your Papa is right, Yev! This doesn’t mean that you are like them, cos people like them never learn, but you’re learning, right?”

“I’m trying” Yev replied earnestly. Ian’s heart squeezed in his chest. There was no way this kid who was all goodness and light was gonna end up like those shit heads. Yev was more like Mandy, Ian decided. Strong and courageous. A survivor.

Ian continued, “And can you remember what Andre said that upset you?”

Yev hesitated for a moment chewing his lip, like he was trying to remember the conversation.

“He said that Mama didn’t need to come into class to tell us what she did cos they’d all seen her working on the corner? Which doesn’t really make sense to me, cos she works at the Alibi, but that’s not even on a corner! It felt like he was trying to be mean about my mom, but I don’t really... I dunno…”

“Hmmm” Ian nodded, encouraging the child to continue.

“Then he said the only thing Papa could tell them was how to run away from the cops, but he couldn’t even do that properly since they caught him.”

Ian bit back a grin. He couldn’t help but think that Andre may have had a point on that one.

“Then he told me I should just stay home that day, since I didn’t know any adults who weren’t criminals. He said I was fucked for life anyway, or that maybe I should ask Terry to come and teach them how to get away with beating up gay people, and that was when I clocked him.”

The librarian shook his head in disbelief. Fucking unbelievable. The nerve of that kid, saying that to his… his…

He stalled, thinking about what exactly Yev was to him? His friend...? No. His ward? No… The kid he babysat?... Kinda… It was more than that, but it also wasn’t. Ian definitely had protective feelings for Yev, just like he did for his siblings, but Yev wasn’t his brother. He was his… his… his Yev!

“Ya know what, Yev? I probably would’ve punched that guy too.”

Yev’s eyebrows shot up incredulously. “Really?”

The redhead nodded, slowly. “I know it’s not right, but what he said was not right either. Did you tell the teacher what happened?”

As soon as the words left his mouth he realised his error. Yev’s look of disgust confirmed it.

“My bad” Ian recanted. “Stupid question!”

Yev wriggled off Ian’s lap, clearly in control of his emotions and

ready to stand on his own two feet, literally. He pulled up another chair and sat next to Ian.

“So what are you gonna do, Yev?”

There was no point suggesting Mandy go instead, given her current occupation and Ian couldn’t think of anyone else who could step in.

“I’m gonna go to Parent day and listen to all the other adults and not worry about stupid Andre.”

Ian felt an unexpected burst of pride in the lad. “What if he says something that upsets you again?”

Yev pondered this for a moment.

“I’m gonna sneak into his lunch box and spit in his sandwich.”

Ian threw his head back and laughed, slapping his knee.

“That’s gold!” Ian told him, glad Yev hadn’t said something like sprinkle his sandwich with rat poison.

The pair of them sat there giggling at the thought, when Liam came in.

“Hey slacker!” he greeted Ian grumpily. “I’ve been manning the desk for the last 20 minutes. You ‘bout done in here?”

“Sorry man, where’s Zoe? She should be doing that.”

“Fucked if I know.”

“Ok, I’m coming” he told Liam, who rolled his eyes and turned to Yev.

“You finish all your homework, kid?”

“Nup” Yev groaned.

“Well your Ma’s gonna be here soon and your stuff is still upstairs.”

“K” Yev said, sliding off his chair and zipping out of the door.

“He good?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, some dickhead called Andre’s been giving him shit.”

Liam looked hard at Ian, before saying “on it” then he left the room too.

Ian wasn’t sure what exactly sure what Liam was “on to”, but he wasn’t too worried. Had it been Carl who said he was on it, Ian might be worried, but Liam was a sane and sensible kid.

‘Yeah, it’ll be fine.’’ Ian told himself, making a mental note to hide the rat poison, just to be safe.

He stood up to leave the workroom when the burner phone Yev had left on the table rang.

Ian assumed it was Mandy since Yev had already spoken to Mickey and Mandy quite often called her nephew too.

“Hey gorgeous,” Ian greeted his friend.

“Well, hey yourself,” came a much deeper reply than Ian had anticipated.

“Shit,” Ian froze.

“Don’t sweat it, Gallagher,” the voice laughed.

“Sorry, I thought you were Mandy.”

“Nup.”

“I’ll go get Yev for ya, hold on.”

“Actually wait, Gallagher,” Mickey said quickly. “I don’t wanna talk to him if it’s just gonna upset him again, I just wanted to make sure he was ok?”

“He’s fine,” Ian confirmed, making his way out to the desk. “We had a good chat, he’d just so hard on himself, ya know.”

“Yeah,” Mickey breathed. “That’s probably my fault.”

“I doubt it. Hey is there anyone you can think of that could go to this Parent Day thing instead?” Ian asked.

“Well, I did think of someone, which is kinda why I’m calling again.”

“Ok?” he said, his interest piqued.

“Uh, I was thinking maybe you could do it?” Mickey replied.

“Me???” Ian said, doubtfully. “Why would he take me?”

“Well you got a fuckin’ job don’t ya?”

“Well yeah, but we’re not related!”

“Just tell them your Svet’s new boyfriend,” Mickey suggested.

“Ew,” Ian said. “Nah man, besides everyone around here knows I’m gay.”

Mickey hummed to himself… ‘hmm.”

“Fuck it,” Ian heard Mickey say after a moment. “Tell em you’re my boyfriend then.”

Ian laughed out loud at that.

“Yev was right” Ian told him. “You are hilarious! Like anyone would believe Mickey Milkovich was gay.”

“Mickey Milkovich IS gay” Mickey insisted in a whisper, clearly conscious of his surroundings.

“Yeah, right!” Ian scoffed.

“I’m fucking gay…” he stated, gruffly. “A big ol mo!”

Ian couldn’t believe his ears. “Seriously?” His voice suddenly, very high pitched.

“Yes, now will you do this for Yev?” Mickey asked, throwing on a “please” for good measure.

“I mean… I guess I could…” Ian muttered, still stunned by the recent revelation.

“Ok great. Thank you so much. Now, lemme talk to my kid?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all safe and well and being socially responsible.  
> Take care out there!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yev learns to lie and Ian goes to school.

Yev was having a great week, especially after the shit show that was last week. As soon as Yev got off the phone with Mickey, having heard the news that Ian was going to come along to the Parents Career Day, Yev had immediately tracked Ian down in the DVD section. 

“Ian!” Yev squealed with glee, attaching himself to Ian’s left leg and squeezing.

“Yevvy!” Ian replied with a grin, gently patting the boy’s back.

Lifting his head to peer up at Ian, Yev asked “is it true?”

“Is what true?” Ian teased, carefully unlatching Yev from his lower limb.

“Papa said you’re gonna come to school an’ talk about being a Liberian!”

Yev told Ian, his face a light with glee.

“That be ok with you?” Ian grinned, struggling to hold back a laugh.

Yev nodded vigorously, then suddenly his face froze momentarily before thawing into a look of concern. 

Ian’s face mirrored Yev’s. “What’s wrong, Pal?” he asked.

Scrunching up his little face, Yev explained his concerns. “I don’t know if my teacher will let you come and talk, cos you’re not my parent.”

“Hmmm…” Ian nodded, thoughtfully. “Did your Dad say anything about that?”

“No, I only just thought about it now,” Yev grizzled.

“Well,” Ian began, taking Yev by the hand and leading him over to a nearby couch. “I did speak to your Dad about it, and he said that we could tell people I was his boyfriend…” 

Ian sat at one end of the sofa while Yev climbed up next to him and sat on the arm so he was facing Ian. His face screwed up again.

“Wait… ARE you my Papa’s boyfriend?” Yev asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Well no, but we could just tell your teacher that, so she’ll let me come in,” Ian explained with a smile.

“But that would be telling lies,” Yev frowned. “Papa told me I shouldn’t tell lies.”

“Umm… well… I mean, generally it is better that people don’t lie… But in this case a little lie isn’t going to hurt anyone.”

Yev looked doubtful. 

Ian took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he contemplated the problem.

“You want me to come and do the talk, right?” he asked Yev.

“Yes!” Yev replied, looking at Ian as though he’d lost his senses.

“But, your teacher isn’t going to let just anybody in, right?”

“Yeah…” 

Ian hoped Yev would be able to see the logic in what he was about to say.

“So, we gotta tell her something then…”

Yev sighed. “We gotta tell a lie, huh?”

“Lil bit,” Ian said, patting Yev on the knee sympathetically.

Yev groaned loudly, sliding his butt down onto the couch and leaning his head against the arm dramatically. “Fine, I s’pose.”

“I don’t have to be your dad’s boyfriend, if you don’t want… I could be your uncle,” Ian offered. 

“No!” Yev exclaimed abruptly, sitting up to stare at Ian with concern. “My uncles are bad people, Een,” he warned. “You should be Papa’s boyfriend.”

Hearing it out of Yev’s mouth made Ian feel weirdly conflicted. After all he could barely remember what Mickey looked like and the thought of being tied to a stranger, albeit hypothetically, was a little more of a commitment than he was ready for. On the other hand, there was very little he wouldn’t do for Yev.

“So…” Ian said after a few seconds. “What do I need to do? Do I contact your teacher or will you tell her?”

“I’ll tell her tomorrow,” Yev said.

  
  


*****

  
  


Yev had excitedly told Miz B about his librarian ‘Step Father’ being able to come in and talk about his job, which actually left his teacher in a rare moment of speechlessness, and had secured him the last slot of the day in the hopes he could walk with Ian to the library after.

He also had received an apology from Andre out of the blue, which baffled Yev completely, until recess the next day he saw Andre surrounded by Liam and his buddies, nodding profusely and looking very nervous. For the first time since starting that school, Yev didn’t feel quite so alone.

The thing that made Yev happiest though was that miraculously, he had been to see his Papa two weeks in a row. They had spoken on the phone everyday and he’d also received 3 letters from Mickey, a dozen drawings of him and Yev in random situations, the odd baby animal sneaking in the background, plus a bonus pencil drawing of a dragon, that Danny had done for Yev. Ian had stuck it inside a plastic sheet protector and taped it to the top of Yev’s ‘Papa Box’. The kid didn’t really think that life could get any better than this.

*****

It was ‘Parent Career Day’ and the time for Ian’s presentation had arrived. Yev was supposed to introduce Ian to the class first so when Miz B gave him the nod he made his way to the front of the room.

Smiling over at Ian, Yev gestured for the redhead to join him at the front of the room. Ian picked up the two big bags he’d brought with them and stalked his way through the desks and chairs as Yev began to speak.

“Good afternoon boys and girls, this is my… Step Dad, Een,” he raised his hands to indicate that he was talking about Ian, like someone showing off a product on the shopping channel. “He works at the Public Liberry and is here to talk about being a Liberian”.

“Thanks Yevgeny” Ian said, grinning at the intro, while looking a little nervous.

His nerves did not last long though and soon Ian had the whole class eating out of his hand. He had explained the Dewey Decimal System in great detail, then had the kids compete to put a range of books in the right order. The winners were rewarded with lollipops and colorful bookmarks.

Yev couldn’t help but throw a smug grin Andre’s way, when Miz B announced Ian’s time was up and the class let up a groan at the news. However, Ian suggested they could come as a class to visit the Public Library sometime and then proceeded to hand out more lollipops and bookmarks to everyone, so that made them smile again. Plus, it was the end of the day. Bonus!

After packing away his books and collecting his belongings, Yevgeny skipped out into the hallway where Ian was waiting. The man stretched out his hand to give Yev a high five, who misread it as a fist bump and they kind of flailed around there for a moment, before Ian suggested working on it later.

As they headed outside, Liam snuck up behind the pair and tried to trip Ian. He failed and quickly found himself in yet another headlock.

“Uncle!” Liam cried, “Uncle!” Ian released his grip enough for Liam to escape. “Or should I say Step Dad!” the boy teased, sticking his tongue out at his brother.

“How old are you?” Ian asked, sarcastically.

“11 and three quarters,” Liam replied. “Gotta get all this juvenile shit outta my system before I turn 12 ya know.”

Ian did know. There was nothing Ian enjoyed more than goofing around with his little brother and now Yev who was, in both Gallagher’s opinion, way too uptight for a 7 year old.

Ian dropped his bags, grabbed Yev and swung him on his back, telling him to “hold on,” before picking up his bags and galloping off after Liam, who was keen to keep a safe distance between himself and his playful big brother.

After a minute of being almost choked to death, Ian directed Yev to hold onto his shoulders instead and to use Ian’s hands like stirrups. They arrived at the library a good 20 minutes before Ian was due to start back working, so they went to the sandwich place across the street for a scoop of gelato.

Yev sure had a lot to tell his Papa this afternoon and he could not wait!

  
  


‘Alotta’s’ was not Ian’s favourite place to eat, but it was the closest and they had the best selection of gelato on the South Side. Ian had always felt the place had real potential, with it’s Art Deco feel and giant blackboards on the wall. Sadly whoever had the job of chalking up the menus looked they had done it blindfolded. He had nearly volunteered to rewrite the board for them too but his chicken scrawl was no better. What he lacked in artistic flair he made up for in imagination. 

Often Ian would sit here on his lunch or dinner breaks, eating a subpar grilled cheese and jotting story ideas into his notebook for Story Time. He had 2 main characters he often wrote about… a monkey called Mason and a giraffe called Jake, He had even tried drawing them, but the monkey looked like a broken umbrella and as for the elephant, well they reminded Ian of the juvenile drawing of dicks he’d seen around school. 

“You ok?” Ian heard Liam say as they stood in front of the gelato display.

“Me?” he checked. 

“Yeah, you. You keep rubbing your head,” Liam clarified.

Ian immediately dropped his hands from where they were in fact rubbing circles on his temples.

“Just a bit of a headache. It was a crazy afternoon,” Ian explained, moving towards the counter so he could pay for their treats.

Liam’s eyes followed his brother, not looking particularly convinced. This wasn’t the first time he’d noticed Ian doing it. He knew Ian was fiercely independent and hated people sticking their nose in his private business. Liam had seen Ian with his back up about his health before and wasn’t brave enough to open that can of worms, but maybe he’d mention it to Fiona. She was a professional worm wrangler. 

‘Yeah that’d be safer,’ Liam thought as he took his cup of strawberry gelato and followed the others back to the library.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is in trouble!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Easter here already and since the last chapter was a bit meh I'm uploading the next...  
> Hope you enjoy it.  
> Have a safe and happy Easter.

It was just before 7.00 on a Thursday night when Liam and Ian were making their way back to the library. Normally Ian would bring something from home for them to eat during his dinner break, but tonight he had arranged to meet Carl at the sandwich place across the street for a quick bite.

Carl had finished Military School earlier that year and was about to start his training at the Police Academy the next week. It had taken Ian a little while to accept the fact that his younger brother was doing the things he had only dreamed about, but Ian had found stability and a degree of happiness in his life and he told himself that that was good enough. 

Over the years, Ian had had some concerns about where ‘future’ Carl might end up. In the past he’d been a drug dealer and had spent time in Juvie, but somehow had turned his life around. Ian had a little trouble getting his head around Carl’s transformation at times, but he was mostly grateful that his brother had a career to focus on. His little brother actually had a big heart who loved to help others. Ian had no doubt he would be a badass cop one day.

Having said goodbye to Carl, Ian and Liam headed back to the Library. It was fairly dark outside by now and as they drew closer to the steps leading up to the library, Ian noticed Yevgeny sitting on the bottom step, lit up by the streetlights above.

Nudging Liam and pointing towards Yev, he pulled out his phone and checked the time.

6:52pm.

“Hey Yev,” Liam greeted the boy. “What are you still doing here?”

“Waiting for Mama,” he explained as though that wasn’t obvious.

“She normally this late?” Ian enquired.

Yev looked up at Ian and shook his head. “She always gets here right away.”

Ian took a seat next to Yev and pushed the phone app on his phone.

“You know your Mom’s number?” he asked, holding the phone out for Yev to punch in the numbers when he nodded.

Ian took back the phone and held it to his ear, listening as the dial tone went to voicemail.

“Ah yeah, hi,” Ian said to the answering service, “this is Ian Gallagher, from the library…” He glanced at Yev and gave him a quick smile. “Yev’s here waiting for you, but you must be running late, so I’m gonna take him back inside with me, so you can pick him up from in there.” Ian ran his hand over the boy’s head playfully. “Hopefully we’ll see you soon. Ok bye,” he concluded before disconnecting the call.

The pair stood up and the three of them made their way back into the Library.

Usually Liam would help Martha man the issuing desk, while Ian took the GED tutoring session down in the conference room, so Ian told Yev to go behind the desk with Liam while he made another phone call.

“Hey Ian!” a friendly voice greeted him, making him smile.

“Hey Mands!” he replied. “You got a minute?”

“For you? Of course! What’s up?”

“Yev’s mom never came to pick him up. She’s normally here right after 6, but there’s no sign of her. “

“Hmm… he ok?” she asked.

“Yeah he’s fine, but she didn’t pick up when we called,” he continued, scratching the back of his neck and looking over at the boys who were trying to stamp each other on the face with the date stamps.

“OK, lemme see what I can find out. I’ll call you back,” she said and hung up before Ian could say anything.

“Ok!” he said to himself, making sure his phone was not on silent before sliding it into his pocket.

He went back over to the desk in time to see Martha snatch the date stampers from the boys and give them, what Ian affectionately referred to as ‘The Look’. She then jabbed her finger at a trolley full of returned books, before flicking the same finger in the direction of the shelves. The boys, having received the message, very sedately drove the cart over to the stacks where Liam proceeded to show Yev how to reshelve books according to the Dewey Decimal System.

Before she returned to the workroom, she gave Ian his own dose of ‘The Look’, which he took to mean, ‘I got my eye on you too, boy!’

Ian offered her his best ‘I’m an angel look’, complete with puppy dog eyes and sweet smile, just as his back pocket buzzed.

“Hey Mandy,” he said, taking a seat behind the desk.

“Ian! You still have Yev right?” she asked, sounding very agitated.

“Yeah? What’s going on?”

“Svetlana got arrested.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, they busted into the bar and took her and some of the girls who were working upstairs.”

“What does that mean for Yev?”

“I dunno. I don’t even know if. Mickey has even had his fucking probation hearing yet, so if she gets deported there’s a chance my dad will get custody till Mickey’s out, since Yev lives there anyway. There’s no way I can let Yev go with Terry if Svet’s not there though. Poor kid is fucking terrified of him and the boys.”

“What can I do?” Ian asked earnestly.

“It’s gonna take me at least an hour to get there. Can you just watch him for a bit?”

“Of course,” Ian reassured her. “I’m at work till 8 and if you haven’t arrived by then he can just come home with us. Ok?”

“Yeah, that’d be great. Thank you so much.”

“It’s fine!” he insisted. “What should I tell him though?”

“Umm… just say Svet had to work late and that I’m gonna come and get him soon as I can.”

“Ok, can do.”

“Oh and Ian,” she continued. “Whatever happens, do not let him leave with anybody else! You hear me?”

“Yeah…” Ian replied, concerned at the worry in his friend’s voice. “I hear you,” he assured her.

“I’ll see you soon then. Thanks Ian, you’re the best,” she said sincerely before hanging up.

Ian stared at his phone for a moment, before sliding it back in his pocket. It was right on 7 and his GED students had started to arrive. Rushing over to the boys, Ian quickly explained to Yev that his mom had to work late and that Mandy was gonna come and get him as soon as she could.

Yev was pretty happy with this arrangement and carried on shelving books. Ian pulled Liam aside and told him what Mandy had said about not letting him leave with anyone. 

Liam gave Ian a hard look and said, “I’ll take care of him.”

Ian couldn’t help but grin at his little brother. Grabbing him by the back of the neck he pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“You’re a great kid,” he murmured before, stalking off to where his students were gathered.

Liam snorted at the compliment, but couldn’t help smile at his older brother’s cheesiness. Turning his attention back to the shelves he placed the book he was holding in its rightful place.

  
  


*****

  
  


A grumbling sound from beside him made Liam turn to its source.

“Hey Yev,” Liam said, taking the last book off the trolley and squeezing it onto the shelf. “You must be hungry? You haven’t had dinner huh?”

“Yeah, a little bit,” he confirmed, “but I can wait for Mandy to come. She’ll feed me.”

“Nah,” Liam replied. “C’mon I got something for ya,” he said, pushing the trolley back towards the workroom.

Yev followed Liam through the workroom to the far back wall where there was a tiny kitchen area set up. He watched as the older boy took the electric kettle and topped it up with water from a faucet then flicked it on to boil. He then reached up and opened a cupboard that had lots of ramen noodle cups sitting on the shelf.

“Beef or chicken?” Liam asked.

“Beef!” Yev said. “No, change that! I want chicken!”

“You sure?” the older boy asked, pausing before grabbing one.

“Yep, chicken please.”

Liam pulled down a cup and removed the plastic packaging before opening the lid.

“Veges or no?” he asked the blonde boy.

Yev just screwed up his face in reply.

“Ooookayyyy,” Liam chuckled, tossing the packet of dehydrated bits in the bin.

Yev glanced around the room while they waited for the water to boil.

There was a large table in the center of the room surrounded by chairs and covered in piles of books. Down one side of the room were workstations where books would get covered or repaired. Yev knew that because he’d had the tour from Ian back when he’d first started coming to the library.

On the other side of the room there were tall bookcases stacked full of books, DVDs and even CDs. The walls were covered in posters, apart from a large whiteboard and an impressive yearly calendar.

There were also 2 fairly large TV screens on the wall, which showed different parts of the library.

In the top right corner of the first TV, Yev saw Ian with his students in the conference room. He saw the upstairs section with the giant cushions and then let out a gasp when he saw the man he feared most in the world approaching the desk.

Martha was sitting at one of the workstations that housed a computer and looked up when she heard the desk bell ring. She looked over at the boys.

“You wanna get that?” she asked Liam, who was now staring at the man on the screen.

The color drained from Yev’s face as he dove beneath the giant table.

Liam glanced at Martha, who was looking very confused. “Get Ian,” he told her as the bell rang again repeatedly.

“What’s going on?” she asked, as Liam dropped to his knees and crawled under the table with Yev.

“Get Ian!” she heard Liam insist again.

“Ok,” she said, picking up the phone and pushing 3 buttons.

After a second Ian picked up. 

“I need you at the desk,” she said before hanging up and heading to the desk herself.

She exited the workroom, plastering on her smoothest smile and greeted the grey haired man.

“Good evening, Sir,” she gushed. “Can I help you with something?”

“Yeah” he grunted, the smell of booze, cigarettes and sweat oozing from him. “I’m looking for my grandson. He here?”

“Well, I’m not too sure,” she replied, trying to ignore the stench while radiating her southern charm. “We have several young gentlemen on the premises,” she informed him. “Does your grandson have a name?”

“Yevgeny! Little blonde kid,” he sneered at the Librarian, rubbing his nose with his tattooed knuckles. “Scrawny little runt!”

“Oh, Ian,” Martha cried as the redhead approached the desk cautiously. “Do you know a… I’m sorry what was your grandson’s name again,” she asked the older man.

“Yevgeny Milkovich!” he spat.

“Yeah, I know Yevgeny, but he left here a little while ago,” Ian lied.

Martha raised an eyebrow at Ian as the older man looked around the library. Ian raised his hand slightly to his boss, eyes wide, in the hopes she’d play along.

“You know where he went?” Terry demanded.

“Um… I believe his Aunt picked him up?” Ian said, like he wasn’t too sure.

“Who? Mandy?” Terry spluttered. “The fuck? Goddamn nosey bitch… Shit.”

“I’m sorry sir, but if you are going to use that kind of language here I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” Martha stated firmly, giving him ‘The Look’.

Terry did an almost comedic double take at that, before turning on his heels and lumbering out of the library.

Martha turned to her employee. “You wanna tell me what the hell is going on here, Ian?”

Ian couldn’t help but breathe out a chuckle at his boss. With a promise to fill her in later, he went to head back to the conference room.

“Wait,” she said. “I’ll take your class, you got a little situation in there,” she told him, pointing at the workroom.

“Shit! Ok thanks,’ he said, walking back to the workroom, pausing only to send Mandy a quick text, letting her know about their visitor.

He entered the room and looked around. He could just see the top of Liam’s head down the end, above the table.

“Come and look,” Liam was saying. “Look on the screen, he’s gone.”

“No!” he heard a little voice from under the table.

Ian joined his brother and crouched down to look under, where he saw Yev with his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms locked around himself.

“Yevvy, you can come out now, I told him you weren’t here and he went away.” Ian reached out his hand towards the boy, who looked back at him with huge wet eyes. “It’s safe, I swear,” he assured the boy.

“I don’t wanna go with him.”

“You don’t have to. He’s gone now. I promise.”

“You promise?” Yev asked, his arms loosening from around himself.

“I promise,” Ian said quietly, his voice serious as he looked Yev in the eye and nodded his head.

“Ok,” Yev mumbled crawling towards Ian who had stood and was backing up to give the boy room to get out.

“I gotta get back to...” Ian began, when all the air was knocked out of him by a pair of little arms wrapping around his waist tightly and a blonde head burying into his stomach. Yev’s whole body was shaking.

Ian returned the hug as best as he could from that angle, rubbing the boy’s back for a bit till his shaking stopped and then squeezed him tight before pushing him away slightly. Ian dropped to his knees so they were more at eye level, his large hands firmly grasping the child’s upper arms.

“I gotta get back to my class,” Ian told him. “You gonna be okay in here?” he asked, before looking up at Liam who was now pouring boiling water into the noodle cup.

Liam lifted his eyebrows to indicate he was good, Yev did not look so sure.

“Yev, stay in here with me and eat something. At least in here you can keep an eye on the screens to see when Mandy arrives,” Liam suggested.

Ian nodded along, smiling at Yev, whose stomach growled right at that moment, making his eyes go wide. Yev patted his tummy and nodded, still looking a little shaken.

“Sit here,” Liam said, putting the noodles down and pulling out a chair that was facing the screens. Yev climbed up on the seat and waved at Ian who was headed back out the door.

“Call me if you need me,” Ian said pointing at the phone on the desk. “Just dial 803!”

“Will do,” Liam assured him, before pulling up a chair next to Yev, who was reaching for his noodles. “Give ‘em another minute to cook, Yev,” Liam instructed.

“So,” Liam began, trying to think of a way to distract the boy. “Whatcha reading at the moment?”

“Charlie and the Chocolate Factory,” he replied with a wet grin.

“Oh yeah? You like Roald Dahl huh? Where are you up to?”

“Um… I’m up to the bit where Violet eats the gum when she wasn’t s’posed to and turns into a giant blueberry.”

Liam laughed. “Love that part! Have you seen the movie?”

“No, I’m not allowed to touch the TV,” he said as though that explained everything.

“Oh, well maybe you can come by our house sometime and we can watch it there.”

“Really? Can we?” Yev perked up considerably at the notion.

“Course,” said Liam, pushing the noodle cup to the kid. “Careful, it’s hot,” he warned.

“Thanks, Liam,” Yev said quietly before digging into his meal.

“It’s all good,” Liam replied. “We gotchu.”

  
  


*****

  
  


8pm came and Ian’s class left for the night. Funnily enough, Cooper had finally managed to pass his test and was no longer in need of tuition, so Ian was not held back after class by inane questions and feeble attempts at subtle flirtation. He checked his phone just as a text from Mandy popped up.

‘Meet u at yours, be there in 20,’ it said.

Slipping the phone back into his pocket he made his way back to the desk and grabbed Yev’s ‘Papa Phone’ out and took it into the workroom where he kept the charger. The boys were sitting at the table still, Liam reading a book while Yev seemed to be drawing a picture of the two brothers in the library. Ian thought it was pretty fucking cute and secretly hoped that picture might be for him, although he didn’t like his chances.

“Whatcha doing there, Yev?” he asked as he passed. “You ready to go?”

“Yup, just making a picture for Papa.”

Ian rolled his eyes to himself. ‘That Mickey gets all the good stuff’ he thought, before realizing how ridiculous he was, being jealous of a guy in prison.

“Awesome,” Ian said, plugging the phone in and grabbing his backpack. “Get your stuff, buddy! You can finish that tomorrow.”

“Is Mandy here? I don’t see her,” Yev enquired, looking up at the screens.

“No, she’s running late. Gonna pick you up from our house instead. That okay?” Ian asked.

“Okay,” Yev agreed, pushing his chair back and sliding out of it.

Liam had already grabbed his bag and was headed for the back exit, while Ian ducked back out the front to lock the entrance doors.

“Don’t forget to put your garbage in the trash, Yev,” Ian reminded the boy, when he returned carrying Yev’s bag which had been stashed behind the desk.

Yev quickly grabbed the empty noodle cup and plastic fork, dumping them in the bin and running for the exit. He grabbed his bag from Ian and slung it onto his back.

“Ready,” he called, joining Liam at the door.

Martha appeared, purse in one hand, keys in the other. She set the alarm and flicked off the lights once the boys had passed through the door, locking it securely behind them. Her headlights came on, illuminating the alley, when she unlocked her car with the fob.

“You boys want a ride?” she asked.

Normally Ian would decline the offer, enjoying the exercise, but tonight he didn’t want to risk Yevgeny being seen by the wrong people or Mandy getting to the house before them and having to deal with Lip, his moronic genius of an older brother. The guy had always had a massive crush on Mandy, but she refused to give him the time of day. Lip wasn’t the only genius from their hood.

“Yeah, if it’s not too much trouble,” he replied.

“Fine by me,” Martha said. “Get in.”

Ian ran around to the passenger side, while the younger boys climbed in the back.

“Excuse the mess,” Martha said, sweeping crumpled McDonalds wrappers and empty coffee cups from the passenger seat on to the floor of the car.

Ian just grinned and pulled on his seatbelt as the car started.

*****

After a short drive through the South Side they pulled up in front of the Gallagher house. They climbed out of the car, calling their thanks to Martha as she sped off with a toot and a wave.

Liam led Yev up into the house, where they took off their shoes before Liam helped Yev hang his jacket in the entrance. Ian was closing the door behind them when he saw Mandy pulling up.

“Liam,” Ian called.

“Yeah?”

“I’ll just be outside for a minute. Show him around for a bit.”

“K.”

Heading back out the way he’d come in he jogged down the steps to meet Mandy who was just coming through the gate.

“He ok?” She asked as a way of greeting.

“Yeah, you?” Ian asked, pulling her in for a hug.

“I’m fine, but Svet is fucked. She might have been ok if she wasn’t running an unregistered brothel full of illegal immigrants…”

“So what? They’re gonna deport her?”

“Looks likely, but we won’t know for a while.”

“What about Yev? Can we take him to see her?”

“Honestly, I have no idea. I’ll try and find out tomorrow. Meanwhile, I gotta try and get hold of Mickey and then tell Yev….”

“Shouldn’t you wait until you know for sure what’s happening, to tell Yev I mean…?”

“Yeah, probably. I don’t know what to do with him. I can take him home with me tonight and then drag him around with me while I try to find out what’s going on tomorrow I guess.”

“Or, you can let him crash here. He can go to school with Liam tomorrow and then you can take him for the weekend.”

“Are you sure?” Mandy asked, looking doubtful.

“Course, Mandy. The boys will love it!”

“He doesn’t have any of his stuff.”

“We can find him some of Liam’s old stuff, easy.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Ian insisted.

“Ok, thank you,” she beamed, reaching up to peck him on the cheek. “You’re the best!”

“So I’ve been told!” he joked as they headed inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yev meets the family, Liam is a badass and Mickey struggles with being away from Yev.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put a chapter end number up for those of you who like to know, but it is an estimate and may change at any time... (I doubt it will be longer)

Yev woke up to a deep voice calling his name softly and gently shaking his shoulder. For a split second he thought maybe a miracle had occurred and his Papa was there. Turning his head towards the man he saw an orange splodge through his half closed eyes and remembered he was at the Gallaghers. He smiled to himself before pushing himself up off his stomach and onto his knees, the bedclothes falling down around him.

“Morning,” he heard Ian say. “You sleep ok?”

Yev smiled sleepily and nodded. His mouth and brain not quite connected yet.

Ian ruffled his already tousled hair and said, “Get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast.”

“K,” he managed to squeak.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned, turning around to sit on his butt. He located Liam’s old shirt that Ian had dug up. It was blue and gray with a slightly darker blue pocket. He took off his shirt and put the freshly washed one on. After managing to find his shorts he pulled them on too, sliding off the bed in the process.

Turning back to face the bed, he dragged the bed covers up towards the pillow and straightened it out as best he could. He took his other clothes, jammed them into the bottom of his school bag then dragged it down stairs.

Ian, Liam, and another guy were all sitting at the table eating cereal. Ian’s big sister was in the kitchen making sandwiches. Yev had met her last night but couldn’t remember her name.

“Morning!” she said, giving him an enormous smile.

“Hi,’ he replied with a little wave.

Liam turned around and lifted his head to acknowledge the kid. Ian smiled and kicked the chair opposite him away from the table, for Yev to sit in.

“Yev, this is Carl, our other brother,” Ian said, indicating the guy on Yev’s other side.

Carl went in for a fistbump, which was met effortlessly by Yev’s fist. Apparently Carl was ‘with it,’ while Ian had some work to do.

“Sup, Lil Man?” Carl greeted the boy.

“That’s what my Papa calls me,” Yev informed him.

“Oh yeah? Who’s your old man?” Carl enquired.

“My dad’s Mickey Milkovich.”

“Shiiiit!!! Seriously? Mickey Milkovich is your dad? Fuck!” Carl exclaimed, clearly impressed, before turning to his brothers. “What the hell’s he doing here?”

“His Mom got caught up, working at the Alibi,” Ian said meaningfully, hoping Carl would catch his drift. He watched for a moment, as the future cop caught on.

“Oh shit!” he replied, wide eyed. “Where’s Mickey at?”

“He’s locked up,” Yev replied, digging his spoon into the bowl of Captain Crunch Liam had poured him. “But he’s getting out soon!” he finished shoving the spoonful into his mouth.

Carl raised an eyebrow at Ian, who nodded slowly.

“Mandy had to work and we thought it’d be fun to have a sleepover, so Yev crashed here for the night,” Ian explained, tipping some juice into a glass for their guest who was still munching on cereal.

“Mmmhmm, it was cool cos we watched ‘Charlie and the Chocolate Factory’ which is the book I’m reading at the moment,” Yev told Carl, his mouth half full.

“Which version did you show ‘im?” Carl asked Liam.

Liam just looked at Carl like he was an idiot. Carl laughed and elbowed Yev in the shoulder lightly.

“Come back tonight, Lil Man, and you can watch the version from the 21st century.”

Yev stared between the brothers, not really knowing what to say. A new version of the movie sounded amazing but he didn’t want to cross Liam who was pretty much Yev’s best friend by now.

Thankfully the sister chose that moment to announce that the lunches were made and that they should move their asses if they didn’t want to be late for school.

Yev swallowed down his last mouthful of cereal, then knocked back the juice, before putting his spoon in his cup and his cup in his bowl and carrying it to the sink.

“You seeing this, Gallaghers?” the sister cried. “That’s how you clean up after yourself. I like you Yev,” she said, smiling her huge toothy smile. “You’re a great role model for these losers.”

The blonde boy couldn’t help but giggle at that, while Ian rolled his eyes and grabbed one of the paper bag lunches from the bench.

“Stick that in your bag,” he told the boy, handing him the bag.

“Thanks, Een,” he told the redhead, then turned to Fiona. “Thanks… umm… Ma’am.”

Fiona looked slightly taken aback. “Ma’am? Wow! Well, you’re welcome Yev, but I’d prefer it if ya just called me Fiona or Fi,” she told him with a wink.

“Ok, thanks Fi,” Yev said, blushing slightly. He put his lunch into his bag, swung it on his back and went to find his shoes and jacket. Liam was already putting his shoes on and Ian was reaching for his coat.

“Where are you going?” Liam asked his brother.

“I’m walking you to school,” he said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Why?”

“What? I’m not allowed to walk you to school now?” the redhead scoffed.

“Well you haven’t for at least 5 years!”

“Fine, I’m walking Yev to school,” Ian countered.

“Why? He can just walk with me. Cos I’ve kinda gotta go there anyway… Ya

know? And you don’t actually start work for another 2 hours!”

“Yeah, I know,” Ian replied sounding slightly irritated, “but I decided I need to do more exercise, so... I’m... coming…”

The last part was said through gritted teeth and Liam knew he had pushed far enough. He actually thought it was pretty sweet of Ian to be so concerned about Yev, but he wasn’t gonna let on.

“Fine,” he huffed, feigning annoyance.

Yev just stood there beaming, happy that there were nice people who wanted to spend time with him.

“You ready, kid?” Liam asked.

“Yup,” he said nodding.

“Bye Fi!” Liam called to the kitchen.

“Bye Bean, love you,” she called back, much to Liam disgust and Ian’s  amusement. “Bye Yev, Bye Ian.”

“Bye Fi,” the pair chorused as the trio headed out the door.

“Ian don’t forget you have an appointment with the eye doctor before work!”

“OK, Mom!” Ian sneered, pulling the door shut a little harder than he needed to.

Fi had cornered him last night after the kids were asleep. She’d noticed he’d been squinting a lot and rubbing his head, and apparently she wasn’t the only one who had. She had given him her diagnosis, with the help of google, and informed him that if he didn’t organise himself to go see an eye doctor this week, then she would take him. Ian had learned from past experience it was better to take care of things himself when given the option.

  
  


*****

The walk to school was uneventful as Liam predicted. Ian gave Liam strict  instructions to meet Yev straight after school and bring him to the library.

“So basically, do what I’ve been doing for the last 2 months then?” Liam said sarcastically.

“Yes, asshole, and watch your back, ok?” Ian replied, squeezing his brother’s shoulder.

Liam was grateful Ian hadn’t chosen that moment to kiss him on the head or something sappy, as he was prone to do when situations were tense. 

He saluted his older brother, while Yev and Ian went in for a high five and

managed to connect without too much drama. Liam then turned on his heel and led Yev into the school, while Ian headed off to his appointment with the optometrist.

  
  


*****

  
  


Mickey stood beside a couple of chairs, eager to see who his visitors were, having been unexpectedly summoned to the visiting room just minutes before. He didn’t have a lawyer, just some kid from legal aid, so he doubted it was him. It sure as fuck wouldn’t be Svetlana. Bitch hadn’t been to see him once. It could be Mandy and Yev but that was unlikely as Yev would still be in school at this time of day.

He gnawed on his lip, till he saw a familiar face enter the room. His gut clenched at the look on her face.

“What happened?” he greeted his sister, anxiety filling his mind with the worst kinds of thoughts. “Where’s Yev?” he demanded.

“Yev’s fine! It’s Svet!”

Mickey exhaled audibly as some of the tension he was carrying fell away, in the knowledge that his boy was alright.

“What happened?” he repeated, his voice a little louder, causing one of the C/O’s to glance their way. Mickey lifted his hand slightly to let the guard know the message was received.

Mandy sunk into one of the chairs, gesturing for Mickey to do the same.

“She and some of the girls from the rub n tug got arrested.”

“Fuck! Where is she now?” he asked.

“She’s in custody at the moment, we’re waiting for a court date.”

“When did this happen?”

“Yesterday.”

“So you took Yev home with you last night, right?” Mickey said, his blue eyes piercing hers.

She swallowed nervously. “Um, not exactly, I had a job and…”

“The fuck, Mandy?” Mickey spat angrily.

A guard approached the pair.

“Settle down, inmate!” he instructed.

Mickey lifted his hands in a type of surrender. “Sorry, we’re good,” he insisted.

“Sisters… ya know… they drive ya nuts.”

“One more outburst and your ’sister’ is gonna have to leave!” the guard warned.

“Yes Boss!” he promised with a grimace, before looking back at his visitor. “Where the fuck did my son stay last night, Mandy?” he hissed quietly.

“I couldn’t get to the Library in time, so Ian took Yev back to their house. When I got there he was having fun, watching movies with Liam. Honestly, I’m not sure I could have gotten him to leave, even if I wanted to. I talked to Ian this morning.

He said Yev slept like a log, ate breakfast, Fiona made him some lunch and Liam dug out one of his old shirts to wear…”

Mickey rubbed his forehead with his fingers. He didn’t want his son being treated like a charity case, but he knew better to complain to Mandy. She’d just say something smart assed like, ‘well, feel free to come and look after him yourself. Oh wait, you can’t.’

“... Ian walked him to school and he’ll go to the Library after and you can talk to him there.”

“What did you tell him? Ya know about Svet?” he asked.

“We just told him she had to work late,” Mandy explained. “We didn’t see the point in telling him anything else until we knew what was actually happening.”

“Good call,” Mickey concurred. “So what’s the plan for tonight?”

“I cancelled the job I had booked, so I’ll go get him and he can come stay at mine tonight. Or maybe we’ll both crash at the Gallaghers,” she mused.

Mickey sighed again, leaning back in his seat. “What’ll happen to Yev if she does time, Mands?” Mickey asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

“They’re talking about deportation.”

The blood drained from Mickey’s face, his knee bouncing up and down nervously as a range of scenarios went through Mickey’s mind. Most of them were of Lana returning to Russia and taking Yev with her.

Mandy leaned forward and placed her hand on Mickey’s knee. 

“He was born here, Mick. He’s not going anywhere.”

“But we’re not married.”

“Your name is on his birth certificate, Mick. He’s just as much yours.”

“I’m no fucking good to him here tho, am I?” he exclaimed, eyes fixed on his prison issued shoes, the agitation in his voice growing.

“He can stay with me,” she assured him, moving her hand to his shoulder in an attempt to get him to look at her.

“No touching!” they heard and Mandy quickly pulled back.

“What if I don’t make parole?” he asked, finally looking into his sister’s eyes, then chewing on his lip again.

“You will!” she reassured him. “You been keeping your nose clean?”

“Yeah.”

“Completed your classes?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah. There’s no way they’re not letting you out. When do you hear from the board?”

“Who knows, could be days, could be months,” he took a breath and paused, clearly thinking something over.

“What Mick?” Mandy gently asked.

“I don’t wanna go home.”

Mandy’s face contorted, as she replayed his words in her head then relaxed as his meaning became clearer.

“You and Yev can move in with me,” she offered.

He looked up at his sister for a moment.

“Really?” he asked.

“Yes, really, really!”

  
  


*****

Liam had intended to get out of English class straight away in order to meet Yev, but he was waylaid by his teacher who wanted to discuss his last assignment.

Not wanting a detention, Liam politely explained that he was very sorry but he was running late for an appointment and he would come and find them tomorrow, if that was ok.

It wasn’t really a lie, apart from the promise to come and find the teacher tomorrow part, maybe, but the teacher ate it up. Politeness pays, apparently.

He power walked to the exit and scanned the grounds. There were still plenty of kids around but Liam managed to locate Yev fairly easily. The boy was looking around, obviously looking for Liam, all the while walking slowly towards a man with black hair, who was bent at the knees and slapping his legs like he was calling a dog.

Liam shot off down the steps, calling “Yev” loudly. The boy didn’t seem to hear and was now within arms reach of the man.

“Yev,” Liam yelled, running towards the boy who turned at the sound, but was pulled backwards by a large hand on his schoolbag.

“Let go,” Yev cried, trying to free himself from the man’s hold.

“LET HIM GO!” Liam shouted, stomping as hard as he could on the side of the man’s ankle causing him to release the bag and drop to his knees.

“MOTHERFUCKER!” The man screamed in pain as Liam grabbed Yev by the hand and they ran towards the library. “You shits are fucking dead!” he wailed, watching helplessly as the boys made their escape.

They didn’t stop running until they reached the library workroom. Ian was just coming out of the stacks as they raced past, not even noticing the Librarian.

‘The fuck?’ Ian wondered, following them into the workroom.

Yev was nowhere to be seen, while Liam was pacing back and forth, beside the centre table, his hands locked behind his neck like one of those olympic sprinters who had just finished a race.

“What happened?” Ian demanded, coming to stand in front of his brother, who stopped his pacing but was still breathing hard.

“There was a man outside the school, trying to get Yev?”

“Whaddya mean???” Ian cried.

“I mean he was calling Yev to go with him.”

“Who was he?”

“How the fuck should I know. It’s not like he introduced himself,” Liam yelled, clearly agitated.

“Do you think he followed you?” Ian asked Liam quietly.

“I doubt it,” Liam replied. “I think I put him out of action for a while.”

“You did?” Ian asked, sounding kinda proud. “How?”

“He had his hand on Yev’s bag so I stomped on his ankle.”

Ian hissed as though he was the injured one.

“Good move!” Ian praised the boy.

Liam just shook his head, the adrenaline rush over and reality sinking in.

“Ok, it’s ok,” the redhead said, wrapping his arms around his little brother and giving him a tight squeeze. “You did good, Bud,” Ian breathed in Liam’s ear, holding him close for a moment before pulling away.

“It was my Uncle Colin,” came a small voice from under the table.

The two Gallaghers looked at each other. 

“At least it wasn’t Terry,” Ian muttered to Liam, who just nodded his agreement.

Liam dropped to his knees to see Yev, while Ian took a few steps back and bent down to look under the table.

“You ok?” Liam asked the boy.

Yevgeny didn’t really respond.

“Yevvy, you wanna come out from under there now? You’re safe here, ya know.”

The boy mumbled something unintelligible.

“What’d you say?” Liam asked, crawling closer to Yev.

“I want my Mama,” he repeated, loudly enough for Liam to hear.

“He wants his mom,” Liam told Ian, his head poking out from under the table.

“You can’t see your Mom right this minute, but we can call Mandy,” Ian offered.

Yev shook his head.

Just then, the burner phone rang. Ian prayed it was Mickey. Checking the number on the caller ID, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was.

“Come answer the phone, Yev,” Ian called, going to pick it up from where it was charging. “It’s your Dad.”

By the time he was heading back with the phone, Yev was there waiting, so Ian flipped the phone open and handed it to the child.

“Hello?” Yev said wetly, into the phone.

Ian went to leave him to his call when he felt a little hand take his. Turning back to the boy, he pulled out a chair and sat in it. He gathered Yev up onto his lap and could hear Mickey’s voice on the other end of the line. Tears rolled down Yev’s face, but he wasn’t speaking. He took the phone from Yev and pushed the speaker button.

“Hey Mickey,” Ian said. “You’re on speaker. Yev can’t really talk now, but he can hear you.”

“What’s going on, man?” Mickey said, his voice full of concern.

“Yev’s missing his Mom, plus he and Liam had a bit of a run in with Colin after school.”

“Fuck!” Mick breathed. “Hey Yevvy, don’t you worry about anything, ok lil man. You’re gonna see your Ma real soon. And as for those assholes, at the house. You ain’t never gotta see them again if you don’t want. Meanwhile, you’re gonna stay with Mandy tonight and she’s gonna bring you here tomorrow.”

“I wanna stay with Liam,” Yev replied, his little voice hitching.

Ian looked up at Liam, who gave him two thumbs up and a nod.

“He’s welcome to stay with us again,” Ian assured Mickey. “Mandy can stay too if she wants.”

“Yeah, she mentioned something like that earlier. You sure you don’t mind, Gallagher?”

“Nah, plus it keeps Liam occupied,” Ian assured the man.

“I fucking owe you one, man.”

“It’s fine.”

“No seriously, I’m gonna make this up to you.”

“Well, if you insist,” Ian laughed.

He could hear the smile in Mickey’s voice too. “I do. So Yev, you’re gonna stay with Liam tonight and tomorrow Mandy is gonna bring you here to see me, OK?”

“OK, Papa. I miss you.”

“Not as much as I miss you lil man,” Mickey said, his voice growing soft. “You know you’re the one good thing in my life.”

“Yeah, Papa, I know.”

“Alright then,” he said clearing his throat, the sentimental moment clearly over.

“Well you be good and use your manners.”

“Ok, Papa.”

“I gotta go now, I love you and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Not if I see you first,” Yev replied, smiling for the first time since arriving at the library. “Love you too, Papa.”

“See ya, Gallagher,” Ian heard followed by a dial tone. He felt strangely disappointed that the call had ended before he could respond.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yev makes himself at home with the Gallaghers and Ian has to break out the killing bat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you who are still with me, this chapter is a bit of a shorter one.  
> I'll make up for it in the next instalment tho 😍😜

Ian dumped the last of the breakfast dishes into the sink, telling himself he’d clean them up later. Fiona was at work, Mandy had just left with Yev and Liam was playing with Frannie in the living room. He ran up to his bedroom to find his phone, planning to take Frannie for a run in her stroller, when he heard a loud banging on the door downstairs, followed by the sound of someone running up the stairs. Heading into the hallway he saw Liam running towards him with Frannie in his arms.

“It’s the dude I stomped on,” Liam puffed, as his older brother rushed past them.

Ian grabbed the baseball bat hanging on the wall as he ran down the stairs. Lifting it to rest over his right shoulder, he took a deep breath before throwing the front door open.

In front of him was a stocky man with black hair. He wore a leather jacket, even though it was hot out, and a thick gold chain round his neck, a cigarette dangled from his fingers.

Ian stepped on to the porch, closing the door behind him.

“Yeah?” Ian greeted the man.

“Yeah, I’m looking for Mandy,” the man said. “Mandy Milkovich?”

“There’s no one here by that name,” Ian informed him, with a shake of his head.

“You sure about that?”

“100 percent!” the redhead assured him, looking the man dead in the eye.

“You better not be lying,” the man sneered, limping a step closer.

“Or what?” Ian said swinging the bat down off his shoulder and smacking it into his other hand. The motion caused the Milkovich to stumble back slightly, hissing as he landed on his injured ankle.

“Be careful you don’t hurt your other ankle as you leave,” Ian said, raising himself up to his full height and pointing his bat down the steps towards the gate.

The man glared up at him for a second before backing slowly away and heading  
down the stairs.

“You tell Mandy we’re looking for her!” he called over his shoulder.

Ian stood there watching as the Milkovich hobbled to his car, puffing on his cigarette. Opening the car door, he reached in to start the engine, before finally turning to look back at Ian.

“And tell that little black fucker if I see him again, he’s fucking dead!” the man yelled, jumping in the car and racing off, before Ian could reach him, having sprinted towards the Milkovich at the mention of Liam.

“Fuck you!” Ian screamed after the speeding car, bat raised over his head ready to smash something or someone. “You touch him, I’ll fucking kill you.”

He stood in the middle of the street middle finger raised at the retreating car for a moment, before returning to the house.

As he approached the door, it opened revealing a solemn looking Liam.

“I fucked up,” he heard the boy mutter.

Ian stooped to look his brother in the eye. “No! You didn’t. You did the right thing,  
Liam and you don’t need to be afraid of that fucker.” He reached out and grabbed Liam by the back of the neck. “You know how to handle yourself and trash like him, but just to be safe I think it would be best if you keep my knife on ya for a while. OK?” he finished with a gentle squeeze of his hand.

“No shit?” Liam asked earnestly, his face lighting up at the prospect of possessing  
such an object.

“No shit,” Ian insisted, turning to close the door behind him.

*****

Ian had just settled Frannie down for her afternoon nap and was lying on the couch not really watching an old rerun of MASH. The low hum of the tv was lulling Ian towards his own nap, when he heard a light tapping on the door. A smile broke across his face as he got up to answer it.

Pulling the door open quickly and looking straight out to the street, appearing to not notice his little visitor.

“Hello?” he grumbled. “Who’s there? I can’t see anyone!”

A little giggle erupted from below his nose and he felt a small hand pat his belly.

“Down here, Een!” a small voice called.

“Where?” Ian continued looking around everywhere but at the boy. “I can’t see anyone!”

He could in fact see his best friend coming up the walk, carrying a couple of shopping bags.

Yevgeny waved his hands in the air and jumped around trying to get the man’s  
attention but Ian focused on Mandy.

“Excuse me, Miss,” Ian began. “I think I’m hearing things. I could have sworn I heard a little boy talking, but I can’t see him anywhere.”

Mandy rolled her eyes and fought back a smirk as she watched her nephew begin to climb her friend, hands latched on to his arm as Yev’s legs lifted up to hook around Ian’s.

“I don’t see any little boys, but I do see a monkey!” she said, reaching out to tickle Yev.

“Stop it!!!!” Yev squealed at the attack, trying to wriggle away from his Aunt.

“Eeeeeennnnn, help me!”

Ian took pity and scooped up the laughing kid.

“There you are!” he exclaimed. “I knew I wasn’t hearing things.”

“Yup, I’m right here!” Yev confirmed, patting Ian’s cheeks rapidly, until Ian feigned dropping the child, causing him to squeal again.

“Ok dude, enough with the squealing!” Ian complained, setting Yev on his feet and rubbing his ear with a finger.

“Sorry,” Yev said, not looking very sorry at all. “Is Liam here?” Yev asked, pulling a folded piece of paper from his hoodie pocket. “I wanna show him the pictures I got from Dad and Danny.”

Ian’s eyes narrowed. “Who’s Danny?” he asked.

“He’s the guy my dad has to sleep with?” Yev informed him.

Ian’s eyebrows sprang up and he shot a look at Mandy, who looked very amused.

“Cellmate,” she clarified with a smile.

“Ahh,” Ian nodded in understanding. “Yeah, Liam’s in there somewhere, but Frannie’s asleep so keep it down.”

“Here, take your new clothes with you too,” Mandy said, holding out the bags to the boy.

Yev took them and headed inside calling for Liam as Mandy tossed her purse on the top step before dropping down beside it.

“You ok?” Ian asked joining her on the step.

“Long day,” she muttered, resting her head on Ian’s shoulder.

Ian reached an arm around and pulled her into his side, giving her a gentle squeeze.

“Wanna talk about it?” he asked.

She exhaled loudly before recounting her day.

“So, as you know, I saw Svet before I came here for Yev. She thinks we should wait till we know for sure what’s happening, before we tell Yev anything.”

“Where does he think she is now?” Ian inquired.

“We told him she had gone to visit a sick relative,” Mandy explained.

“And he bought that?” Ian asked skeptically.

“No! He drove me crazy asking a million fucking questions. Who is the relative? Why have I never heard of them? Where do they live? What’s wrong with them? Why did Mama have to go? Why can’t Mama call him? He’s sharp as a tack, little shit!” she said, sounding exhausted. “So now Yev thinks she’s on a remote farm, where there is no phone service, looking after Great Aunt Katya who has no other family and a bad case of shingles.”

Ian chuckled as Mandy exhaled loudly again.

“So when will we know if she’s being deported or not?” Ian asked.

Mandy sat upright, pushing her hair behind her ears and dug a pack of cigarettes from her bag.

“Her court hearing is on Monday, so…” she trailed off, popping a smoke between her lips and searching her bag for a lighter. “Meanwhile she’s gonna try and call me later so she can talk to him.”

“That’s good. Will make him feel better,” Ian said, waving away the smoke Mandy was exhaling.

“Sorry,” she murmured, trying to aim the smoke out the other side of her mouth. “I forgot you quit.”

“It’s okay,” Ian replied, knocking his shoulder against hers. “I’m used to it. Doesn’t bother me the way it used to.”

“What made you quit?” Mandy asked, turning her head to look at him. Ian rubbed his chin for a second before turning to look back at Mandy.

“I did the Math.”

“Fuck, I hate Math. That was always Mickey’s thing not mine,” she said shaking her head. “And what did the Math tell you?”

“It told me that I could either smoke a pack a day or I could have an extra $80 a week to save or spend on other things.”

“Such as…” Mandy asked, nudging him with her elbow.

Ian turned towards Mandy and leaned against the railing. He smiled to himself for a moment before answering.

“Books, booze, condoms, lube and…” He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a blunt, wiggling it between his finger and thumb in front of Mandy’s face. “Good weed! Not that shit Kev sells.”

“Glad to see you haven’t gone totally straight on me,” Mandy said approvingly as Ian tucked the joint back in his pocket.

“Me? Straight?” Ian cried indignantly. “Never!”

*****

That night after having spoken to both his parents and with a belly full of pizza, popcorn and soda, Carl insisted Yev watch the more recent version of Charlie and the Factory. However, less than twenty minutes in, Yev was snoring against Ian’s side, mouth agape and threatening to let a trickle of saliva escape down his chin. When Ian noticed Liam nodding off too he called bedtime for the kids and carried a sleeping Yev up to the boys bedroom. Liam dragged himself up behind them and climbed into his bed, not bothering to change into his pajamas.

Having tucked Yev into his bed, Ian turned to say goodnight to Liam. As Ian moved towards the door, Liam spoke.

“You should tell him.”

“Tell who, what?” Ian inquired looking back at his little brother..

“Yev,” Liam replied. “About his mom being deported.”

“What… how did…” Ian stammered.

“I heard you and Mandy on the porch when I came downstairs earlier.”

Ian rubbed the back of his head, relieved that Yev had not been the one who overheard the conversation.

“Neither of Yev’s parents or Mandy think he should know yet, so…” Ian explained, walking over to the bed.

“Yeah, but when he does find out and realises you knew and didn’t tell him, I think that’s gonna hurt him more.

“More than learning that both your parents are locked up, and there’s no real plan for you in the meantime?”

“He’s not stupid ya know, and I’m pretty sure he’s not buying the sick relative theory either,” Liam retorted.

“Are you gonna tell him then?” Ian asked sitting on the edge of the bed. Liam sighed as he rolled away from his brother to face the wall.

“No, but somebody should.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian runs to Yev's rescue again and the Gallagher's get another house guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many different POV's in this chapter, hopefully it's clear who's thinking what.  
> Apologies in advance for any confusion.
> 
> Thank you J_Q  
> For doing what you do  
> This is not a haiku

Sunday had been a lazy day. Ian had made a hot breakfast, with a little help from the kids. 

As they ate, Yev informed Ian that his banana pancakes were the best he’d ever eaten. 

‘High praise from a seven year old,’ Ian laughed to himself.

After stuffing their faces with pancakes, eggs and bacon, they had spent the rest of the day building forts, playing with lego, making popcorn, watching movies, and teaching Yev how to play cards. Ian thought he saw Colin’s car parked out the front again, but there was no sign of movement so he chose to ignore it.

Mandy had left for work again that night with the assurance Ian would get Yev to school and home safe the next day.

*****

On Monday morning, Ian had escorted the boys to school, this time with no protest from Liam, and picked them both up after school, during his break. Martha had even offered Ian her car, but he declined. 

As soon as the boys were safely installed at their usual homework spot in the library, Ian returned to work at the front desk.

Ian was upstairs putting the last of the teen fiction books back on the shelves an hour or so later when it happened.

All he heard was Yev squealing and crying “don’t” and “stop it” before he tore off out of the stacks, towards the boy who was flailing around in the arms of a black haired man.

“GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HIM!” Ian bellowed as he raced towards the pair, leaping over a chair. 

The man turned towards the approaching redhead, nearly dropping Yev in shock, but before he did drop the kid to the ground, a tight fist struck the cartilage of his throat so hard his back hit the carpeted library floor.

“PAPA!!!” Yev screamed, throwing himself on his splayed out father.

“Papa?” Ian was confused and turned to Liam for an explanation.

“I’m ok, Yev,” Mickey rasped, holding his throat with one hand while patting his son on the back with the other.

Liam looked like he was about to say something, when suddenly Yev sprung to his feet, turned on Ian, and delivered a swift kick to a surprised Ian’s shin.

“Jesus!” Ian cried, as Liam quickly tugged Yev away before any more damage could be done, while Mickey sat up and looked at his attacker.

He vaguely remembered seeing a shorter, scrawnier version of the ginger around the neighborhood years ago, but the man before him now was a thing of beauty.

Ian was too busy apologizing to Yev to notice Mickey checking him out, but finally he turned to the man as Yev threw himself back into his father’s arms.

Mickey’s eyes travelled up over Yev’s shoulder to meet Ian’s gaze. It was as though time stood still and the rest of the world ceased to exist. Neither man had believed in love, let alone love at first sight, until this point in time. Their eyes stayed locked on each other, until Liam awkwardly cleared his throat.

“So… Mandy called,” Liam began hesitantly, “and asked me to let you know that Yev’s dad was getting out and would be coming by today to surprise him.”

Ian rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. Liam gave Ian an apologetic smile as he handed back his brother’s phone, kinda wishing now that he hadn’t changed the language setting to Hindi, but not ready to confess either.

Ian shook himself out of his daze as he pocketed the phone and reached down a hand to help the still slightly stunned man up. Mickey looked at it dubiously for a moment before stretching his own out to meet Ian’s. The contact between them was electric, like a punch to the stomach, leaving them both a little breathless.

With his free arm wrapped firmly around his son, who had him in a koala-like grip, Mickey was easily pulled to his feet by Ian’s powerful arm, all the while totally mesmerizing Ian with his clear blue eyes.

“Nice to meet you, finally, Gallagher,” Mickey said, once he was back on his feet, his voice still sounding a little rough.

“You too, Mickey,” Ian replied, turning the grip he’d used to pull up Mickey into a handshake. The men continued to stare at each other, hands still locked together, until Ian heard Liam sniggering.

Yev turned to see what Liam was laughing at, his head looking between Mickey and Ian like he was watching a tennis match. Having had enough of this, he turned to his father, putting his little hands either side of Mickey’s face and physically forced him to turn his head slightly, though Mickey’s eyes continued to drink in the sight of Ian, whose thumb was now unconsciously rubbing the back of Mickey’s hand. Yev leaned over, putting his face in front of Mickey’s gaze.

“Papa!”

Yev’s voice snapped Mickey out of his trancelike state. He attempted to reclaim his hand, but Ian was still holding on, entranced.

“Een!” cried Yev, waving a hand in front of his friend’s face.

“Yeah?” Ian replied, looking a little disoriented, like someone who’d just been woken up from hypnosis.

Mickey smiled shyly at the man and said with a nod, “Gonna need my hand back, Gallagher.”

“Huh?”

“My hand,” Mickey repeated, giving Ian’s hand a gentle squeeze.

He loosened his grip enough for Mickey to slide his hand away. Ian’s face looking quite bereft, while at the same time turning an embarrassing shade of red.

“Shit, I’m so sorry about your throat, are you ok?”

“I’ll live,” Mickey replied with a grin. “It’s, ah, nice to know that you can handle yourself. My son has obviously been in safe hands.”

Ian blushed at the compliment.

“How about your leg there? It ok, tough guy?” Mickey asked, indicating Ian’s shin.

“I’ll live,” Ian echoed, grinning like a loon.

“Yevvy, say sorry to Gallagher. He didn’t know who I was. He was just trying to protect you,” Mickey instructed his son, as he lowered him to his feet.

“Sorry Een,” Yev said obediently, looking at the floor.

“It’s ok, buddy,” Ian assured the boy, stepping closer to tousle his hair.

Yev looked up at Ian then flung his arms around the redhead’s waist.

Mickey’s stomach was starting to act very strangely at the sight of the two hugging. He’d never felt jealous of his son before, but there was a first time for everything, he supposed. He almost wanted to shout ‘group hug’ so he could get in on the action too, but restrained himself. He briefly entertained the thought that a day might come, where he could throw his restraint out the window when it came to a certain librarian. 

“So, how did you get out so soon?” Ian enquired.

“I had my hearing about a week ago, which musta gone pretty well. Then today they came and told me I was leaving,” he said. “Apparently one of the dudes who was supposed to get out today, decided he’d rather stab an inmate than leave, so I got bumped up.”

Ian and Liam both looked weirdly impressed.

“How did you get here?” Liam enquired.

“On the L. Wanted to surprise this guy,” he chuckled, patting Yev on the head, pulling him gently back to his side. “Plus Mandy was busy and like fuck was I calling Terry and the boys.”

The Gallaghers nodded their understanding.

“OK, Lil Man, where’s your stuff, let’s get outta here!” Mickey said after a few moments.

“What?” Yev asked, pulling away from Mickey.

“Mandy’s coming to get us.”

“Why?” Yev asked as if it was the worst news ever.

“Cos I just got outta jail, I’m starving and I’m dying to take a proper shower… by myself. “

Ian was torn between commiserating with him and conjuring images of him in the shower... all wet and hot and nak…

Liam cleared his throat again before Ian’s imagination could get too far away from him.

“Where are we going, Papa?” Yev asked, looking up at Mickey with wide eyes.

“We’re gonna go stay with Mandy for a little bit, till we find our own place.”

“But I wanna stay with Liam,” Yev said sadly.

“Dude, we can still hang after school and stuff…probably?” Liam told Yev, while looking at Mickey for confirmation.

“Hell, yeah you can, but right now I just wanna go to Mandy’s. I literally just got out of prison.”

Yev looked doubtful still.

“Look, I mean,” Mickey continued, “if you would rather stay at Liam’s, you can… but I’m going to Mandy’s and I just kinda hoped you would wanna hang out with me.”

Yev sucked in his bottom lip, brows furrowed in thought, before turning to the brothers.

“Sorry guys, I gotta go hang with my Papa,” he told them sorrowfully. “But I’ll definitely see you tomorrow.”

“All good, kid,” Liam told Yev.

“Can’t wait,” Ian said, sneaking a glance at the older Milkovich, who was being less sneaky with his glances.

“So what’s the plan?” Ian asked Mickey quietly, while Liam helped Yev gather his belongings into his bag. “Now that you’re out, I mean.”

“Gotta get a job… try and lay low, stay away from Dad and the boys.”

“Well… if you ever need someone to watch Yev… Liam’s a great babysitter.”

“Good to know,” Mickey chuckled. “Although I don’t expect I’ll be needing or wanting to leave Yev anytime soon.”

“You might need to go on a date!” Ian suggested meekly.

Mickey laughed out loud at that.

“Oh yeah? Who the fuck do you think is gonna wanna date me, Gallagher?”

“Well… You… I might…” he stammered, before blurting out,

“Ithoughtyoumightwannagooutwithmesometime?”

“Say again?” Mickey ordered, eyebrows high on his forehead.

“I thought maybe you might wanna go out with me sometime… We are fake boyfriends after all and you did say you were gonna make it up to me… for helping you with Yev.”

“By taking you on a date???”

“Kinda, yeah! Why? What were you thinking?” Ian said, starting to wonder if he was way off base.

“I was thinking more along the lines of kneecapping someone for ya, should the need arise.”

“Awww,” Ian sighed, touching his hand to his own chest. “That is so sweet, you really know how to sweep a guy off his feet… by literally sweeping a guy off his feet,” he chuckled.

Mickey sucked his bottom lip in under his top one and grinned, tilting his head slightly as he looked Ian in the eye again.

“I got some moves,” he informed Ian, who was suddenly experiencing an early onset menopausal, hot flash. He was definitely ON base.

Unconsciously, they moved closer to each other, Ian’s eyes drawn like a magnet to Mickey’s bottom lip, which kept disappearing behind his perfect, white teeth. Just as Ian was deciding whether he should attempt to grab it with his own teeth, a little voice piped up between them.

“Ready, Papa!”

Both men exhaled and stumbled back, Ian turning away to compose himself, while Mickey bent down to look at this son.

“You got everything?” he asked.

“Yup,” he said, popping the ‘p’ as usual.

Yev handed the burner phone to Ian.

“Here ya go, Een.”

Ian frowned at the phone in the boy’s hand.

“That’s your phone, Yev!” Ian told him.

Yev looked at his Dad, who nodded back at him. His face lit up. He’d been wanting to be able to take the phone home with him since he’d gotten it.

“You got Ian’s number in there, Lil Man?” Mickey asked Yev, but was looking at Ian. “Ya know in case you need to get in touch with him for some reason.”

Yev looked at Ian, who was still staring at his dad with a weird look on his face.

“You can feel free to get ‘in touch’ with me anytime you want,” Ian said, blushing and dipping his head.

Liam tried to hold back a groan as he rolled his eyes, from where he was observing the interaction.

“Ok, great!” said Yev holding up the phone.

After a few moments of no response, he shook it under Ian’s nose.

“Eeeeennnn!” Yev said, demanding the man’s attention.

“Yeah?” he said, shaking his head to try and get some clarity. He hadn’t felt like this since the last time he’s indulged in some particularly good weed.

“Put your number in here?” the boy insisted.

“Sure thing. Sorry,” he mumbled, having the decency to look a little embarrassed as he punched in the digits and handed the phone back to the kid.

“Get Liam’s too, just in case,” Ian instructed Yev, hoping to delay their departure a little longer.

“K,” Yev agreed, handing the phone to the older boy.

As Liam went to add his info, the front desk bell rang. The men looked down at the desk.

“Fuuuck!” Mickey exhaled.

“What?” Ian asked.

“Fucking Iggy, my idiot brother.”

“I’ll get rid of him?” Ian said, moving towards the stairs.

“Actually,” Mickey grabbed his arm to stop him. “Can you send him up this way? But don’t tell him I’m here, cos if he sees me he’ll run and I wanna know what the fuck’s going on.”

“No problem,” he replied, running down the stairs, while Mickey got Liam to take Yev down to the other end of the library, instructing them to find a couple of books for Yev to take home.

“Hi there,” Ian called, approaching the waiting man. “Can I help you?”

“Oh hey, dude. I’m looking for a little kid, he’s my nephew,” Iggy said.

“What’s his name?” Ian asked.

“Yegrevvy... Yevgreggy… Yev… something?” Iggy’s face was screwed up in confusion as he tried to recall the boy's name.

“Yevgeny?” Ian asked, barely able to contain amusement at Iggy’s ignorance.

“Yeah, Yev… that… what you said,” Iggy agreed. “He here?”

“He is. I just saw him a second ago. So, if you go up those stairs and to the right, he’s down towards the back,” Ian told him, pointing the way.

“Thanks man,” Iggy said, a goofy smile spread over his face. He couldn’t understand why Terry and Colin had found it so tough getting their hands on the kid. “Easy peasy,” he sang to himself as he ran up the stairs, feeling rather superior.

Iggy paused at the top of the stairs, and Ian watched as he held his hands out in front of him, his thumbs and index fingers making L shapes. Eventually Iggy worked out which way was right and headed down that way while Ian bounded up the stairs behind him, his long legs enabling him to skip every other step.

Iggy headed towards the back of the room, walking past a couple of stacks, when suddenly a pair of strong hands grabbed him from behind. He was violently dragged into the row he’d just past and pushed head first into the shelves, before being spun around to face his assailant.

His eyes landed on his little brother’s and widened considerably.

“Oh shit!” he breathed.

“Oh shit, is right!” agreed Mickey.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Ian watched as Mickey dragged his brother into the stacks. He wondered if Mickey might one day manhandle him, or even better allow Ian to do the manhandling.

“Fuuuckk!” he groaned. “Focus, Ian,” he scolded himself.

Deliberately ignoring what was happening down Mickey’s aisle, he went in the other direction until he found Liam and Yev looking at books by Eoin Colfer.

“I think Artemis Fowl might be a little advanced for Yev, Liam!” Ian said in a concerned voice.

“Well, it’s a good thing it’s not for Yev then, isn’t it? Or is he the only one allowed to borrow books now?”

Ian squeezed his eyes shut, his lips closed in a tight grin. “Of course! Forgive me.”

He really needed to give Liam a lot more credit than he sometimes did.

Yev smiled up at Ian, then giggled when his back pocket started vibrating. Taking out the phone he flipped it open.

“Hello?” he said. “Oh hey, Aunt Mandy.”

He listened for a moment before continuing. “Yeah, he’s here…It was the best surprise…Then Een punched him in the throat. So I kicked Een, but I think Een thought Papa was someone else…Yeah he’s ok…Yeah I’ll go get him for ya…”

Yev moved off to go find Mickey, but Ian intercepted him. “Hey, ya think I could talk to Mandy for a minute, buddy?”

“Hold on,” Yev told him, holding up a finger, before speaking back into the phone.

“Hey, is it ok if Ian talks to you for a minute?…OK.” He nodded then handed the phone to Ian. “Here ya go.”

“Thanks,” Ian replied with a wink. He turned his back on the boys as he spoke into the device. “Hey Mands.”

“Hey Asshole!” she greeted him. “Where’s Mickey?”

“He’s just having a little chat with Iggy.”

“Iggy?”

“Yeah, he showed up looking for Yev, so I told him where to find Yev except Mickey found him instead.”

“Oh shit!”

“That’s what he said,” Ian laughed.

“Ah, so anyway, I have a little problem of my own,” Mandy began.

“Everything ok?” Ian queried.

“Yeah, it’s just that one of my workmates is sick and needs me to cover a booking for her, but that means I won’t have time to come get the boys. But I can leave a key out for Mickey and they can just catch the L,” she continued.

“Or…” Ian said, “They could just come to our place. They can have my room and I’ll sleep in Carl’s bed. It’s closer for Yev to get to school in the morning and –“

“Ian, I’m not the one you gotta convince,” interrupted Mandy.

“I’m sure I could persuade them,” Ian said confidently.

“Ok, well text me their plans, but I’ll definitely see you tomorrow.”

“Will do, be safe,” Ian reminded her.

“Always,” she replied before hanging up.

Turning back to the boys who were putting the unwanted books back on the shelf, Ian addressed Yev.

“Hey Buddy, you wanna have another sleepover tonight?”

His little eyebrows shot up his excited face before crashing back down into a pained look.

“I wish I could, but I told my Papa I would stay with him tonight.”

“What if you both stayed?”

Liam raised an eyebrow at his older brother in disbelief, before shaking his head and trying not to laugh.

“Someone’s got it bad,” he muttered to himself.

Ian caught it and gave him an unconvincing “as if” look.

“If Papa stays, then yes, but otherwise I gotta go with him,” Yev informed Ian.

“Fair enough,” Ian agreed.

Just then Mickey appeared at the end of the stack.

“Papa, you wanna have a sleepover at Ian’s?” Yev asked his dad, his expression serious.

Mickey’s eyebrows lifted in surprise at the question. “Say what now?”

Before Yev could respond, Ian spoke.

“Mandy called.” Mickey nodded, as Ian continued. “She had to cover a booking for a colleague so she can’t come and get you. She said she’d leave a key out if you wanted to catch the L over, but I suggested you might prefer to stay with us tonight, since Yev has school tomorrow and stuff…”

Mickey rubbed his bottom lip with his thumb thoughtfully for a moment.

“What’cha wanna do, lil man? Go to their place or Mandy’s?” Mickey asked his son.

“I don’t mind Papa,” Yev replied. “Whatever you wanna do,” he continued, lowering his head and looking up at his dad through his lashes.

“I don’t really care, Yev. Long as I’m with you,” Mickey said, walking towards the boy and placing his hands gently on either side of his son’s face.

Ian’s stomach tugged again as Yev looked at Mickey adoringly. “Then I choose Liam’s,” the boy cried happily.

“Liam’s it is,” Mickey agreed, bending down to plant a kiss on the boy’s blonde hair. “Long as Liam has a hot shower I can borrow!” Mickey added, with a grin at the young Gallagher.

Liam nodded, despite feeling somewhat doubtful, hot showers at their place were not guaranteed to last very long.

Ian couldn’t help but feel pretty pleased at the thought of having an evening with the Milkoviches and the thought of the ex-con in his bed was causing his pants to not fit right.

“You ok there, Gallagher?” Mickey interrupted Ian’s reverie.

“Huh? Yeah! Great! Ok! So… um I gotta get back to work now.”

He turned to leave, but had a thought so turned back.

“I don’t get off for another hour or two…” He heard it as he said it and grinned at Mickey’s smirk.

“Liam can take you home now, if you want,” Ian continued. “I’m pretty sure nobody’ll be there, so the bathroom will be all yours.” Ian finished blushing slightly again at the thought of Mickey, in his shower, all wet and...

“Good idea,” Liam called patting his brother on the back heavily, before Ian could let his thoughts get any further, at least for the moment. “Let’s go.”

Liam helped Yev put his bag on his back again as Ian headed down the stairs once more.

Just as he reached the ground floor, he felt a hand grip his shoulder, causing him to turn and come face to face with a normally shorter Mickey.

His hand slid over Ian’s shoulder and to his bicep, which he squeezed gently.

Looking into Ian’s eyes, he said, “Thanks man. I know I’ve already said it but I really appreciate everything you’ve done for my kid.”

Ian fell speechless under the power of that stare and could only dumbly, smile and nod.

With a final pat to his arm, Mickey returned to the boys, taking Yev’s bag off the boy’s back and slinging it over his shoulder, then taking Yev’s hand as the boys called and waved their goodbyes.

Ian stood there and watched, hand raised like he was swearing an oath, as the trio disappeared.

A few moments later he came to, when he saw movement in his peripheral. Turning his head he looked at his boss.

She looked him up and down shaking her head in amusement. “Baby, you got it bad.”

Ian could not argue. He simply sighed in agreement.

“It’s pretty quiet today,” she observed. “No point both of us sticking around. Go on, get!

“Really?” Ian asked earnestly, a little skeptical.

“Yeeesss!” she drawled. “Get that pasty ass home.”

He grabbed her face and planted a big wet kiss on her cheek. “Thank you! I owe you! You are the best boss ever!”

She nodded her agreement as he tore off towards the workroom to collect his things. 

She was still standing there 30 seconds later when he came power walking back past saying, “Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you. Have a great night. See you tomorrow!”

Finally he blew her a kiss as she stood there chuckling to herself and watching him race out the door.

*****

Pounding footsteps approached from behind, causing Mickey to spin around gathering both boys behind him, ready to take on whoever was coming at them. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was a giant ginger galloping their way.

“Een!” Yev called.

“Hey,” Ian panted slightly, having jogged a little way to catch them up.

“Fuuck!” Mickey groaned. “Ain’t no one ever told you not to run up behind someone who’s been in the joint?”

“Sorry man,” Ian said looking sheepish. “My bad.”

Mickey just shook his head and fought back the grin that seemed to take over his face every time he looked at the taller man.

They continued their journey to the Gallaghers, Yev and Liam walking ahead of the men.

Ian felt nervous all of a sudden. He’d been so keen to rejoin the man, and now that they were there, he had no fucking clue what to say to the guy. He attempted to start several sentences but stopped himself, thinking the conversation starters were stupid. In his defense, he figured they were pretty pathetic.

Thankfully he was saved from the awkward silence when Liam asked, “What’s for dinner?”

Three pairs of interested eyes turned to him.

He smiled and informed them that Fiona had texted him to say there was a lasagna in the fridge they could heat up for their dinner.

Mickey’s groan at that information made Ian wonder what other things might cause the man to make that sound again.

“Don’t get too excited, Mickey,” Liam warned. “Fi ain’t exactly the best cook in the world.”

“Nah, fuck that. Gotta be better than the shit they tried to feed us in the joint. And if it has actual meat in it then… well it’ll be the best thing I’ve put in my mouth in years.”

Mickey’s little speech was simply adding fuel to Ian’s little fantasy. He had to physically shake his head, to clear his mind of his thoughts.

“Please tell me you have beer!” Mickey said hopefully. “I’ve been dying to swallow one of those down for years, literally.”

“Jesus,” Ian thought. There was no way he was gonna last through dinner, let alone the evening if this kept up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's here!!!! Hope that made someone smile!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey brings out the monster in Ian.

Once they had arrived at the house, Liam and Yev parked themselves on the couch, while Mickey and Ian went into the kitchen. Reaching into the fridge, Ian pulled out the lasagna and a beer. He handed the drink to Mickey then opened the oven door, bending over to slide the meal inside, before turning the appropriate knobs.

He turned to Mickey, who was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and putting his empty bottle onto the bench.

“Let me get you another!” Ian laughed, taking the empty bottle and putting it in the recycling.

“Nah, I can wait. Kinda jonesing for a shower now, if that’s ok.”

“Course, um…follow me,” Ian said, grabbing a clean, dry towel from the laundry basket before heading up the stairs.

“Happily,” Ian thought he heard and when he glanced over his shoulder, halfway up the staircase, he saw Mickey staring at his ass and couldn’t help but feel a little satisfied.

They reached the top of the stairs and Ian led him into the bathroom. He turned when he reached the sink and saw that Mickey was directly behind him still, almost crowding him against the basin.

Ian swallowed nervously at his proximity.

“So, this is the bathroom…” he mumbled.

“No shit!” Mickey smirked sarcastically.

Then, suddenly, Mickey leaned closer to Ian, reaching a hand towards him. Ian’s heart pounded so hard he was sure Mickey could hear it. He closed his eyes and held his breath in anticipation of whatever was about to happen. Mickey was so close Ian could feel the brunet’s nose ghost along his neck. He was about to reach his arms around the shorter man when Mickey pulled back, holding up a bar of soap he’d taken from beside the faucet.

“Gonna need this I guess,” he said waving the bar in Ian’s face as he slowly backed away.

Ian nodded his agreement, then swallowed the breath he’d been holding before promptly choking on it as Mickey pulled off his shirt.

“So, uh, you planning on sticking around?” Mickey asked, when he saw Ian had made no move to leave. “Gonna wash my back maybe?”

“Tempting,” Ian confessed before he could stop himself, then recovered by saying, “but I’d better keep an eye on the dinner. I don’t want your first meal as a free man to be ruined.”

“No, we wouldn’t want that,” Mickey agreed, undoing his belt.

Ian bolted for the door, afraid if he didn’t leave now he might never. He did, however, look back just in time to see Mickey lowering his baggy jeans to the floor. Having taken several mental pictures, Ian finally closed the door between them.

He heard the water turn on as he headed into his bedroom. Checking that there was nothing embarrassing lying around and that the bed was made, he headed back down stairs.

“You good?” he called to the boys who were watching TV.

There was no response, which Ian interpreted as a ‘yes.’

Opening the freezer he located a roll of garlic bread and tossed it on the bench, ready to pop in the oven when it was time. He considered making a salad to go with the meal, but was pretty sure Mickey would not be interested in eating any. Ian was going to have to educate the man on the importance of eating his vegetables, but there was plenty of time for that, he told himself.

Ian joined the boys on the couch for a few minutes before getting up again to stick the garlic bread in the oven. He figured he should probably go check on Mickey, since that’s what a good host would do.

As he approached the bathroom door, he heard a loud groan of what he assumed to be pleasure. A sound Ian was sincerely hoping to become intimately familiar with.

‘Either he’s really enjoying that shower or…’ Ian stopped himself from thinking of the alternative. He would of course think about it in due time, but not when he had dinner to take out of the oven in 8-10 minutes.

He heard the water shut off, followed by movement from within the bathroom. Ian suddenly realised it was a little weird that he was just standing out here in the hall, but his feet could not decide which direction to head off into and so he was still standing there, turning this way and that, when the bathroom door opened and a dripping, towel clad Mickey emerged carrying his balled up clothes under one arm.

Ian nearly melted into a puddle when Mickey ran his free tattooed fingers through his wet hair, arm muscles flexing as he did.

“You okay there, Gallagher?” Mickey enquired, the corners of his mouth and his eyebrows raised in amusement.

“You’re really fuckin’ hot,” Ian blurted, not even caring if he sounded like an idiot. It was the truth.

“Yeah, well there’s not much to do in the joint except work out, ya know?”

Ian didn’t know, but if Mickey said it he’d believe it.

“Don’t s’pose you got any clothes I can borrow?” Mickey asked, when Ian just continued to stare at the vision before him.

“Huh?” he responded, his mouth suddenly very dry. “Clothes? Um… yeah,” Ian said, turning one way and then another before heading into the room at the end of the hall. “These should fit,” he said, tossing Mickey a pair of track pants he’d produced from a tall set of drawers.

He then went into his own room and grabbed one of his t-shirts off the shelf for Mickey to borrow.

“You can get dressed in here,” Ian informed Mickey, indicating the room he was standing in. “This is where you and Yev are gonna sleep tonight, too.”

Mickey nodded, looking around the room before dumping his clothes on the bed.

“I can wash those… if you want,” Ian offered. “Oh shit, you need some underwear.”

“Nah, man. I’ll free ball it. Commando, ya know.”

That, he did know.

“K,” he agreed. Taking the pile of clothes from the bed. “If you’re cold there’s hoodies in that chest,” Ian told him, pointing to a small set of drawers beside the bed.

“Thanks man,” Mickey said and having no legitimate reason to hang around any longer, Ian left to sort the dinner.

*****

Once they had eaten most of the lasagna, Mickey having eaten 3 servings plus Yev’s leftovers, the four of them retreated to the living room.

Liam sat on the end of the couch closest to the kitchen, while Mickey sat at the other end. Yev tried sitting on Mickey’s lap at first but the man’s stomach was so full it was uncomfortable to sit that way, so he lifted Yev off his lap and tucked the boy into his side. His arm was wrapped tightly around his son, while Yev’s hand rested on his dad’s leg.

Ian reluctantly forced himself into the empty armchair, although he desperately wanted to swap spots with the seven year old. He contented himself with heated glances and was delighted when he caught Mickey doing the same.

Their eyes locked as Mickey took a swig from his beer, then slowly licked up the neck of the bottle to round up any escaped droplets. Ian could hardly control the blush in his cheeks when Mickey wrapped his lips around the top of the neck and swallowed down another mouthful.

Resting the beer on the arm of the couch, Mickey turned his attention back to the screen, a smile on his face.

*****

Two movies, and several beers later, Ian awoke to a gentle hand shaking his shoulder. Opening his eyes he smiled when he saw Mickey carrying his son.

“We should get the kids in bed,” he stated.

Ian looked at his brother who was keeled over the arm of the couch, dead to the world.

“Yeah,” Ian agreed, with a yawn.

He stood and turned off the TV, scooped up the boy and headed for the stairs. Gently he placed Liam onto his old twin bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. Assuming Mickey had taken Yev into Ian’s room, he went to climb up on Carl’s bunk bed but was surprised to see Mickey standing with Yev in the doorway.

“Which bed does he normally sleep in?” Mickey asked.

“That one,” Ian said, indicating Liam’s old bed. “But, don’t you wanna keep him with you?”

“Hell no, the kid breathes too loud and kicks ya in your sleep,” Mickey replied, tucking Yev into the bed and kissing his forehead.

The men left the room, Ian heading for the stairs.

“Where ya going, man?” Mickey enquired from the doorway of Ian’s room.

“Downstairs. I’ll sleep on the couch,” Ian told him.

“Don’t you got a big ass bed in here?” Mickey asked, eyebrows up.

“Yeah… but –“

“C’mon man, I ain’t gonna kick you outta your own bed,” the brunet grinned, biting his lower lip.

“OK!” Ian agreed, with zero hesitation.

‘Who could resist that grin?’ Ian thought, deliberately brushing up against Mickey as he entered the room.

“You gonna be able to keep your hands to yourself, Red?” Mickey asked cheekily.

“If that’s what you want!” Ian replied, slowly removing his shirt. The tank he wore underneath riding up to reveal a set of taut abs.

Mickey’s eyes travelled over the redhead hungrily.

“And what if that’s not what I want?” Mickey said, his eyes coming up to lock on Ian’s.

Ian stepped closer to Mickey.

“Why don’t you tell me what it is you do want then?” he whispered in what he hoped was a sexy voice, eyes flitting between blue eyes and soft lips.

“I’ll give you one guess!” Mickey replied, taking Ian’s hand and holding it to his hardening dick, while his other hand snaked around Ian’s neck.

“Fuck,” Ian hissed as he let Mickey pull his head down, so their noses were touching.

“Kiss me,” the shorter man breathed against Ian’s lips before their mouths connected. Lips hotly pressing against the other’s.

Ian’s unoccupied hand reached around under Mickey’s shirt and travelled up his spine, fingers pressing into his back and pulling him closer, while Mickey’s tongue tried to find its way into Ian’s mouth.

“Kiss me properly, fucker!” he groaned, bringing his hand up to tilt Ian’s jaw the way he wanted it, their mouths connected again.

Lips sucking, tongues tangling. It was messy and perfect, and Ian couldn’t get enough. His left hand slid into Mickey’s track pants, grasping his fully hard cock and began to stroke him, while his right arm pulled him closer still.

Both of Mickey’s arms were now around Ian’s neck and his leg was hooked around Ian’s thigh as he thrust his hips in time with Ian’s strokes, moans coming from both of them.

Removing his hand from Mickey’s pants he reached down and grabbed Mickey’s ass, grinding their crotches together. Mickey’s mouth pulled away with a whine as Ian’s hands then travelled lower to his thighs. Lifting the smaller man off the ground he carried him to the bed.

Rather than lowering him to the bed like Mickey was expecting though, Ian turned and sat so Mickey was on top, his thighs gripping Ian’s hips tightly. Ian’s face was buried in Mickey’s neck, teeth nipping and tongue licking at his neck while his hands travelled up and under the brunet’s shirt again.

“Get it off!” Mickey ordered, letting Ian pull it over his head before helping Ian rid himself of his own.

“Fuck,” Mickey hissed again, pushing Ian back on to the bed. His hands running over Ian’s chest and squeezing his pecs, tongue trailing down the redhead’s neck before latching onto his right nipple.

Ian’s hands were in Mickey’s hair, his mouth desperate to be somewhere on the man. He sat back up forcing Mickey to pull back. Ian kissed over Mickey’s chest, his tongue flicking the man’s nipples, which drew the most delicious sounds from his lips.  
“Fuck, Mickey,” he sighed as their hips ground together again.

“Ian,” Mickey panted.

“Ian,” he said again, gripping the redhead’s shoulder.

“Ian,” he moaned again.

“Fuck yes, say my name,” Ian groaned.

“Gross, Ian! Wake the fuck up!” a voice demanded, smacking his head lightly.

“What the fuck?” Ian muttered, opening his eyes to see his older sister’s face in front of his own.

Exhaling loudly he looked at the couch. There was no sign of Mickey or Yev, and Liam was laid on the couch with a blanket over him.

“Shit!” he exclaimed, thumping the arm of the chair with his fist. “I was dreaming?”

“Yeah, you were dreaming alright,” Fiona confirmed, nodding at his tented trousers. “Get your ass to bed, ya horndog.”

Disappointment flooded his whole body as he trudged his way up the stairs. It had felt so real and he had wanted it to be, so badly.

He stopped outside his room and opened the door quietly. The light from the hallway illuminating the object of his affection, who lay curled up on the edge of the bed, back to back with his son. Creeping quietly to the end of the bed, he lifted the blanket over Yev’s exposed leg and tucked it under the mattress. He stopped to look at Mickey, who was so fucking beautiful in this light Ian needed a get a closer look.

Moving to crouch quietly beside the bed, Ian’s fingers instinctively moved to brush some loose strands of black hair from his forehead. Summoning his courage Ian gently pressed a soft kiss to Mickey’s temple, pausing a moment to breathe in his scent.

A strange surge of emotion suddenly swept over Ian. It wasn’t just lust or infatuation. He’d felt both of those before enough times to know. This was more of an overwhelming desire to wash the man’s clothes and make him eat vegetables. Mickey was here to take care of his son, but who was going to take care of Mickey? As his eyes trailed over the sleeping man’s face, Ian decided then and there to do everything in his power to make sure it was him.

Breathing in his scent one more time, Ian stood and made his way to the door. “Night, Mickey,” he murmured, as he turned to leave.

“Night, Gallagher,” he heard as the door closed.

He froze. ‘Shit! How much of that had Mickey been conscious for?’ his brain screamed.

His mortification was short lived, quickly changing to exhilaration. If Mickey was awake, he had made no protests and Ian couldn’t help but smile triumphantly to himself as he went in search of an empty bed.

*****

_After his highly satisfying dinner, Mickey had slept like a log. He’d dozed off several times during the movie, and eventually decided it was time to go to bed._

_Picking up Yev carefully, he traipsed up the stairs and lowered his son onto the far side of Ian’s bed, covering him with half the covers. He then went into Liam’s room and grabbed a blanket and pillow off the nearest bed and carried them back downstairs. Putting the pillow at the end of the couch, he manoeuvred Liam into a more comfortable sleeping position, before covering him with the blanket which he tucked into the back of the couch, so it wouldn’t fall off in the night._

_Then, turning off the TV, he moved to look at the redhead. He had intended on waking the man, gently placing his hand on Ian’s shoulder, but he looked so peaceful, head tilted back, mouth soft and slightly opened, he couldn’t quite bring himself to do it. He figured Ian would wake up eventually by himself, so he headed back up the stairs._

_Stopping in the bathroom to take a piss, he then curled up in bed with Yev._

_He held his son close for a while, breathing him in, thankful to be with him and also to be in a real bed. Eventually he turned over so he was back to back with Yev and drifted off to sleep._

Before being woken by the beam of light shining through the gap in the curtains, he had dreamt that Ian came in to say goodnight, stroking his hair and kissing his head. He sighed as he remembered, stretching his arms and legs out as far as they could reach, before turning to wake his son, who looked like he hadn’t moved an inch in his sleep.

“Yevvy,” he crooned. “Wakey wakey, Yevvy. Time to get up.”

He ran his hand up and down the boy’s side and over his hair.

“C’mon, Yevvy. Wake up Lil Man,” he said a little louder, pressing kisses to the back of the boy’s head.

“Yev!” he said one more time, leaning over his shoulder and burying his nose in the child’s neck. Yev giggled at that and turned to his Dad.

“Morning Papa,” he said, placing his hands either side of his father’s face.

“Morning my son,” Mickey replied, knocking their foreheads together gently.

“Did you sleep good?” Yev asked.

“Best sleep ever!” Mickey told him. “You hungry?”

“Yup!” Yev replied.

“Then let’s go see what’s for breakfast, ok?”

*****

It had taken Ian a little while to get to sleep last night and he woke with the dawn, still feeling a little antsy. A run around the neighbourhood had him feeling better in himself, and by the time he approached the back of the house, he felt mentally prepared for the day. Jogging up the steps to the kitchen he could smell bacon and coffee and could hear voices from inside.

“Een,” Yev greeted him, his eyes lighting up as he saw Ian entering the house.

“Hey Pal,” Ian replied, ruffling the boy’s bed hair. “Sleep ok?”

“Yup!”

“Morning Liam, Morning Fi,” he greeted his siblings, who were sitting at the table eating pancakes. “Hey Mickey,” he said, raising his hand in a wave to the brunet, who was standing at the stove flipping pancakes.

“Morning,” he replied giving Ian a weak smile. Any bravado either man had felt last night had evaporated overnight apparently. “You want coffee?” Mickey asked, reaching for a mug.

“I’m gonna hit the shower first I think, thanks tho,” Ian said heading for the stairs.

“You have to try these pancakes, Ian,” Fiona called. “I think they might be better than yours.”

Ian stopped and turned to look over at the table, eyebrows raised.

“She’s not wrong,” Liam agreed, reaching for another one.

Ian looked at Yev.

“Sorry, Een,” Yev said.

“I thought you said mine were the best you ever had?” Ian whined, sounding extremely put out.

“Yours are delicious,” Yev assured Ian, “but Papa’s are super delicious,” he explained, then shrugged with both hands raised slightly when Ian’s mouth dropped in shock.

“Super delicious, huh? I’ll be the judge of that!” he growled playfully, stomping back to the kitchen, where Mickey was watching the interaction.

When Mickey saw Ian heading his way, he quickly flipped a fresh one onto an empty plate and handed it to the redhead who took it from Mickey with a wink.

Ian made a great show of holding the plate up to his nose first, inhaling deeply, before prodding at it with his finger. He could admit it smelt delicious and was fluffy as fuck, but just not yet.

Taking a seat next to Liam, who was finding this all thoroughly entertaining, Ian eyeballed Yev as he rolled the pancake up. Reaching over to Liam’s plate he swiped up the remaining syrup on his plate with a growl, before chomping into the pancake cookie monster style. Bits of pancake went flying around the table as Ian shook his head wildly, eyes crazy and ridiculous chomping noises coming out his mouth.

Fiona rolled her eyes. “You’re on clean up,” she chuckled as she left the table, while Liam and Yev squealed, shielding themselves from the splatter.

Ian snatched up one of Liam’s pancakes, this time swiping up Yev’s syrup.

“Nom nom nom,” Ian grunted as he ravished his second pancake.

“Who needs TV when you have Ian, huh?” Fiona commented to Mickey who was entranced by the redhead’s dedication to his performance. He felt a little envious of Ian’s ability to let loose and be ridiculous. He definitely couldn’t remember his son being so entertained when living at Terry’s.

Having swallowed the second pancake, Ian started sniffing around the table chanting “me want more” like a caveman. He jumped up from the table and started searching in ridiculous places like Liam’s armpit and down the back of Yev’s t-shirt.

The boys yelled and pointed at Mickey who was in fact in possession of the last pancakes.

Ian headed for the stove, hesitating momentarily, unsure whether Mickey would play along. As soon as he saw him move to stand in front of the plate of pancakes protectively, spatula in hand, he knew it was game on.

“Me want pancake!” Ian grunted again. “FEED ME!” he commanded.

Mickey glared at the neanderthal, cricking his neck and cracking his knuckles, lips pursed in a way that said “come at me!”

Ian looked at the boys with a terrified look on his face.

“Help me!!!” he pleaded with the pair, breaking character briefly.

Yev was on his feet in an instant, running to stand beside Ian, but Liam, who was not dumb enough to mess with a Milkovich, kept his seat.

Mickey wasn’t quite sure just what he was getting himself into and grew a little nervous when Ian knelt down to whisper in Yev’s ear, making the boy nod furiously, clapping his hands.

“When I say go!” Ian whispered loudly.

“Go!” Yev shouted unexpectedly, surprising both the men and running at Mickey full speed before his whole body latched tightly around his dad’s knees. “Tickle him!!!” he screamed.

“NO, NO, NO!!! YOU CAN HAVE ‘EM!” Mickey yelled in horror, holding his arms out to fend off an approaching Ian, who was wiggling his fingers in front of him like a weird tickle monster.

When that had no effect in slowing Ian’s approach, Mickey reached behind him to grab the plate, holding it out to Ian, whose wriggly fingers quickly snatched up the last pancakes.

Putting the plate and spatula back on the bench, Mickey bent down and easily plucked his son from his legs, holding him tightly in his strong grip.

“You traitor!” he growled. “Now I’m gonna tickle you!”

“NOOOOO!!!” Yev squealed as Mickey carried him towards the couch. “Save me, Een!”

“I would,” Ian called after them, his mouth full. “But I’m busy eating the world’s most super delicious pancakes, sorry!”

“Mwahahahaha” Mickey laughed maniacally, dropping the boy on the couch and proceeding to tickle his belly.

After a few moments of hysterical laughter, Yev’s eyes grew wide in terror.

“Papa stop! I’m gonna pee my pants.”

Mickey immediately retreated, giving the boy room to move off the couch and run to the toilet. Taking a second to compose himself, Mickey returned to the kitchen where Ian popped the final bite into his mouth and was now licking his fingers.

“So does this mean you admit my pancakes are better than yours?” Mickey asked, taking Ian’s now empty plate and putting it in the sink.

“I cannot deny that they are super delicious,” Ian confessed. “Better than the ones at Patsy’s even, and that’s saying something,” he continued, rubbing his stomach contentedly.

“Hey, maybe Mickey should go work for Fi,” Liam suggested.

“I heard my name,” Fi said, reentering the kitchen to make the school lunches. “Liam, you better move your ass or you’re gonna be late.”

Liam glanced at the clock and headed for the stairs, banging on the bathroom door on his way and calling “hurry it up, Yev! We gotta get dressed for school.”

Mickey walked over to the bathroom to make sure Yev hadn’t fallen in while Ian turned to Fiona.

“Liam was just saying that maybe you might be able to find a job for Mickey at the diner since he makes such amazing pancakes.”

“You think he’d wanna do that?” she asked quietly, grabbing 2 apples and a couple of stringy cheeseheads from the fridge.

“Not sure he’s in a position to be choosy,” Ian replied, watching as Yev emerged from the bathroom and was herded up the stairs, followed closely by his father.

“I’ll see what I can do,” she told Ian, popping the apples and cheese sticks into brown paper bags, along with a sandwich and couple of cookies for each boy and setting the bags at the end of the bench.

“Thanks Fi,” Ian said, kissing his sister on the cheek before heading upstairs for his overdue shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be my favourite chapter... Hope you enjoyed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is a puppet master and the boys bond over gelato.

By the time Ian got out of the shower the house was deserted. He assumed Mickey had walked the boys to school and was tempted to make his way after them but decided to stay put in the hopes that after delivering the boys safely Mickey would return to the house.

Ian occupied himself by emptying the dryer and folding up the contents in piles according to who owned it. Looking at the clock, he saw it was nearly 8.30am, only an hour until he’d have to leave the house himself. If Mickey was coming back he wouldn’t be too far away, so Ian made a start on the dishes after dropping the piles of laundry onto each owner’s bed.

An hour later the kitchen was spotless, both bathrooms had been scrubbed thoroughly, all the beds were made and Ian was dressed and packed, ready to leave for work. He’d been running a range of scenarios, both tame and terrifying, through his head as to why Mickey had not yet returned to the house. Ian could feel himself beginning to spiral, so he shook his head roughly, telling himself to knock it off.

‘After all’ Ian reminded his overactive imagination, as he headed out the door for work, ‘Mickey is a grown ass man who can go where he likes and do what he wants.’

He considered locking the house in the hopes that if Mickey did return and couldn’t get in he would come and find Ian to get the keys.

‘Pretty sure a locked door never stopped a Milkovich,’ Ian lamented, closing the unlocked door behind him.

*****

“Story Time” was well underway as a group of entranced toddlers and caregivers gazed up at ‘Jake the Giraffe’, who was having trouble finding his car keys. He’d dropped them on the jungle floor and now couldn’t see them anywhere. Luckily, Mason the Monkey came along and was able to help.

“I’m happy to help you, Jake,” the monkey assured his giraffe friend. “Remember last week?” Mason asked Jake. “I was so sad because I couldn’t pick the apples at the top of the tree, but you helped me reach them with your long neck. So, I’m really happy that now I get to help you look for your keys down low on the jungle floor.”

Mason kept dipping beneath the puppet theatre curtain, causing it to ripple and making little grunting noises as though searching for keys was back breaking stuff. The audience cheered when finally the puppet reappeared a set of keys in his mouth.

“You found them,” cried Jake, reaching down to take the keys from Mason’s mouth with his own, which made the puppets appear as though they were kissing, sending the preschoolers into a fit of giggles.

From behind the curtain, Ian could hear the baritone of a grown man’s laughter among the kids. When he’d first started ‘Story Time’ there had only been kids and a bunch of women in the audience. 

His curiosity piqued, he brought story time to an end with Mason saying goodbye to a gagged Jake, who called a muffled thank you, while nodding heartily, keys jangling away in response.

Another cheer went up from the audience when Ian appeared asking the kids what he’d missed while he was gone. Glancing around the room his eyes caught sight of a man standing just inside the entrance of the kid’s section. A set of perfect teeth beamed at him, while blue eyes looked him up and down. Ian could not hold back his own grin or stop his hand from moving up to wave at the familiar face.

Just then he felt a little tug on his shirtsleeve. Looking down he saw Franny holding his ukulele towards him. Fiona always brought her along to listen to her Uncle’s stories.

“Sing now, Unca Een” Franny instructed Ian, who suddenly felt very self-conscious.

“How about you guys have a very quick game of duck, duck, goose, while I just talk to my friend over there?” Ian suggested to the crowd, not really wanted to sing about rainbows and buses in front of the handsome new audience member.

“Yay,” the kids chorused, moving to sit in a circle with the help of a few moms and Fi, who gave Ian a knowing smile as he made his way over to where the man stood.

“Hey, great show,” his visitor said, still smiling.

“Oh,” Ian spluttered, embarrassed. “Thanks, I guess. I wasn’t really expecting to see you out here.”

“Well, if I’d known there was such quality entertainment happening in the library, I would have come along sooner,” he replied with a wink.

“So, what brings you here today?” Ian asked, unable to come up with a logical reason for the man’s appearance.

“Well, I’ve been trying to call you all morning, but it seems that you gave us the wrong number,” the man explained. “I remember you saying you worked here, so I thought I’d swing by on my break and let you know that your glasses are ready to be picked up.”

“Oh, did I?” Ian spluttered. “I’m so sorry, Ben. I’m an idiot.”

“It’s no bother, I quite often get lunch at the sandwich place across the street anyway, so…”

“Well, thanks for letting me know about the glasses,” Ian said. “I’ll come and get them before work tomorrow.”

“Great, I look forward to seeing you then,” the optometrist said, reaching over to pat Ian’s bicep, causing the redhead to blush. “Hey, maybe we could get lunch together sometime?”

“Yeah, maybe,” Ian nodded in agreement.

“Ok great, well...I’ll let you get back to it,” Ben said, with a wave, turning to head towards the stairs, where Ian now noticed Mickey was standing.

A sudden wave of irrational guilt swept over the redhead as he wondered how long Mickey had been standing there listening.

Mickey followed the intruder with unfriendly eyes as he headed down the stairs, before turning back to look at Ian.

“Mickey...hey” Ian said sheepishly. “Whatcha doing here?”

“Well, I had some good news to tell you, and I seem to remember you saying I should take you out. Thought I might buy you lunch, but I see I’m a little late,” he said solemnly.

“No… it’s…”

“Ian?” Jesse, one of Ian’s regular Story Time kids called, reaching up to tug on Ian’s shirt again. “Sing now!”

“Just a minute, buddy,” he assured the little boy, before looking back over at Mickey who had turned to leave. “Mickey, wait!” he called.

“Nah man, you’re busy,” Mickey replied flatly. “Hey, me and Yev should probably go stay at Mandy’s tonight.”

“No… “ Ian cried. “Please, wait…”

“Ian! Ian! Ian!” the kids had started chanting now. 

Ian had never felt so torn in his life. He wanted to run after Mickey and force him to stay and… well he wasn’t quite sure what else, but he did know he didn’t want him leaving like this, but the kids were getting louder and he still had a job to do.

“Mick,” he called weakly in a final desperate attempt to lure the man back.

“See ya around, Gallagher!” Mickey answered, heading down the stairs.

“Fuck” Ian groaned as he made his way back to the kids, plastering a fake smile on his face as they cheered at his return.

"Someone's popular" he heard Fi mutter as he sat in one of the beanbag chairs, accepting the ukelele that Jesse stuffed in his hands.

Giving his sister a pained look, he turned to the kids, quickly plastered on the most genuine smile he was able to muster and cried “who’s ready to sing?”

*****

As soon as the Sing-a-Long was over, Ian took his lunch break, telling Martha he was heading out before sprinting back to the house. He didn’t even know if Mickey would be there, but he had to try and explain. He didn’t know why this was so important, but it was. He needed Mickey to know that he did want to get lunch with him and that he didn’t want him going to Mandy’s.

‘What? Do you think they’re just gonna live with you forever?’ the logical part of Ian’s brain challenged the romantic part.

‘Maybe…’ he thought to himself. It’s definitely a lot more practical. Mandy lives so far away and it’s easier for Yev to get to school from here…’ he tried convincing his logic.

There was a lot of noise inside Ian’s mind by the time he arrived at his front door. He shook his head and exhaled quickly, willing the voices to quiet, before stepping inside.

“Mickey?” he called loudly, up the stairs, before checking the kitchen area. He ran up the stairs, calling again but there was no sign of anyone. 

Peering into his bedroom, he saw Mickey’s things were still beside the bed, which caused him to relax slightly. Grabbing his phone, he quickly dialed Yev’s number, knowing that Mickey had it while Yev was at school.

No answer.

He figured he should probably eat lunch while he was here, so he went back to the kitchen to make a sandwich, while he waited for Mickey to come back.

Just as he was swallowing the last bite of his PB and J, he heard the front door open.

“Mickey?” Ian called hopefully, peering around into the living room.

“Yeah?” came the reply from the entry.

“Mickey, you’re here!”

“Not much gets past you, huh?” Mickey said, trying not to look a little pleased that Ian was so delighted at his presence.

“I thought you would’ve gotten here before me, you left in a hurry and I wanted to explain…”

“Don’t sweat it, Gallagher,” Mickey assured the younger man coming to stand in front of Ian. “You don’t gotta explain nothing.”

“But I want to…you see…” Ian continued, desperate that Mickey hear him out. “That guy is my optometrist, and when I went to get my eyes tested I must have given them the wrong number, so he came down to tell me that my glasses were ready and...”

“Let me guess,” Mickey interrupted. “He just happened to be in the neighbourhood, so he thought he’d drop in…cos that’s so much easier than picking up the phone and calling you at the library.”

“Well…yeah…” Ian agreed, reluctantly.

“Great and you got a lunch date out of it, so good work!” Mickey congratulated him, his face was smiley but his voice not so much.

“Yeah, but I didn’t know you were coming to ask me to lunch…and it’s not like we actually went out...” his voice got higher as his agitation grew.

“Chill the fuck out, Gallagher,” Mickey said patting Ian on the shoulder. “You’ll get your free lunch.” Mickey turned to head up the stairs, away from a petulant Ian. “Actually, sounds like you’ll be getting two.”

*****

After dragging himself back to work, Ian’s afternoon seemed to stretch on forever. Finally 3.30 arrived but there was no sign of Liam or Yev. 

‘Mickey must have picked them up from school and taken them straight home’, he told himself regretfully. 

He could understand Yev not coming to the library, but was a little annoyed that his brother had jumped ship so easily. Ian was grateful the books he was shelving in the gardening section were sturdy hardbacks, not like those flimsy romance novels. That way he didn’t feel quite so bad for taking some of his frustration out on them. Pushing his trolley to the next row, he noticed a section of books that had been ordered according to the book’s height. 

“What kind of fucking idiot sorts books by height?” he huffed, as he slid the pile off the shelf and on to the floor. Kneeling beside them he began to sort, muttering under his breath about traitorous brothers and useless assistant librarians.

“Jesus, Gallagher!” he heard. “Who pissed in your petunias?”

Ian looked up to his left and saw Mickey, Yev and Liam at the end of the row holding cups of gelato. 

Caught off guard and unable to think of an appropriate response, Ian stammered for a moment. “I didn’t…I wasn’t…where did...?” Finally he settled on, “what are you doing here?”

Liam looked confused while Mickey looked a little hurt; Yev however took a second cup of gelato from his father’s hand and walked it over to Ian.

“We bought you some gelato, plus I gotta do my homework,” he informed Ian, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ian smiled at Yev, then frowned up at Mickey. “I thought you said you guys weren’t…”

“I know what I said, but I wasn’t really thinking clearly when I said that,” Mickey interrupted.

“Why, what’d you say?” Liam asked, peering up at Mickey, who was running his thumb along his eyebrow.

“Nunya,” Mickey said with glare.

“Okayyyy,” Liam said, glad Franny had made him watch Moana enough times for him to get the hint. He moved to join his brother on the floor.

Ian now sat leaning against one of the shelves, with both legs stretched out in front as Yev had insisted on climbing into his lap.

“What flavour did you get, Een?” Yev asked leaning back and turning his little face up to look at the redhead.

“I’m not sure,” he said, giving it a sniff. “Smells like coffee?” he guessed.

“Well, we didn’t know what to get ya, but the kid,” indicating to Liam, “said you drink coffee, so I figured it was a safe bet.” 

Mickey straightened up the stack of books on the floor then used them as a stool. 

Yev screwed his face up at the thought of coffee gelato and scooped another spoonful of his chocolate flavour onto his tongue.

“Thanks,” Ian said, glancing up at Mickey. “This was a nice surprise.”

Mickey just nodded placing a spoonful of his light brown dessert upside down in his mouth before sucking it clean, his pink tongue running over his lips to collect any leftovers. Ian had to look away… the last thing he needed was a boner with Yev on his lap. 

“So… how long do you think you will stay?” he asked, thinking that would be a safe subject.

“You trying to get rid of me?” Mickey teased, with a waggle of his eyebrows. “I don’t wanna cramp your style, man.”

“Pfft… Whatever,” Ian chortled, his face flushing slightly as he buried another spoonful of gelato into his mouth. “Hey, didn’t you say something earlier about having good news?” Ian asked, after swallowing his mouthful.

“Oh yeah, I got a job.”

“Already? Wow, that’s…wow. Where?”

“Alotta’s.”

Ian’s eyebrows shot up his forehead in surprise. “Alotta’s? Across the street?”

Mickey nodded, scraping the last of his gelato from the cup.

“How did you manage that? I didn’t even know they were hiring,” Ian said.

“Good timing mostly,” Mickey explained. “I was walking past when I saw the old man’s car driving towards me, so I ducked into the place just as one of the fry cooks got a visit from his P.O. saying he’d failed his drug test. The boss was pissed as all fuc...dge, pissed as fudge,” he said casting a quick glance at his son who was busy trying to lick gelato off his chin. “Anyway, dude’s like, where the...fudge am I gonna find a fry cook in the middle of the breakfast rush for fuck’s sake… I mean fudge sake.” 

Yevgeny had moved on from his chin and now had the lower part of his face inside his gelato cup. 

“I don’t even think he’s listening,” Ian said, encouraging Mickey to proceed with a smile.

With a shrug, Mickey continued. “So, I was like, fuck it, how hard can it be, right? You guys were going on about my pancakes and shit, so I told the guy I could do it if he wanted. He’s like, Great! Throws me an apron, introduces me to another dude out the back, next thing I know I’m flippin’ pancakes, making waffles and eggs. Once the rush dies down, the dude’s like, ok make me a plate.”

“You woulda thought he’d do that first?”

“That’s what I said,” Liam chirped.

“Yeah,” Mickey laughed. “Dumbass. Anyway I give him the food and next thing I know he’s got all the wait staff trying it, they’re all having fuckin’... what’d you call it, Liam?”

“Foodgasms,” Liam supplied.

Ian looked at Liam impressed if not slightly concerned at his vocab.

“Foodgasms. Was crazy. Dude’s like what else can you make? So I made him my grilled cheese and he went ballistic.” 

Mickey stood up and imitated the guy, arms in the air, pacing up and down. Yev giggling at his dad’s antics.

“I dunno what the fuck Rodney was doing,” Mickey mimicked with low voice, “but that shit was not food. THIS is food!!!” Then he fucking kissed me on both cheeks and asked if I could come back for the lunch rush.”

“Ass or face?” Ian asked as Mickey resumed his seat.

“What?”

“Ass or face? You said the guy kissed both your cheeks, I was just wondering if it was your…”

“Fuck off,” Mickey snorted, throwing his empty gelato cup at the redhead who deflected it back at him. “I don’t let just anyone kiss my ass, Red,” he said quietly, nudging Ian’s outstretched leg with his foot, eyes staring into Ian’s. 

“Homework time, Yev!” Liam announced loudly standing up and pulling the boy to his feet and the men from their flirting.

“Yeah, I should get back to work or Martha will have my ass.”

Mickey watched Liam lead Yev down the row before turning to Ian. 

“I was thinking maybe you might let me have your ass?” he murmured, stepping closer to the redhead whose brain was currently in overdrive.

Ian froze at the thought, he was a gold star top, but for Mickey he might just make an exception.

Reading the way Ian tensed as rejection, Mickey couldn't help but feel a little deflated. He had certainly put enough hints out there that he was interested in Ian, but he wasn’t about to beg for it like some bitch, so he clapped Ian on his bicep playfully and turned to leave.

“It was a joke, Gallagher, chill the fuck out,” he said, attempting to sound amused.

As he headed to where the boys were setting up their homework, he tried to make sense of Ian. Mickey had thought women were hard to understand, but Ian was all kinds of confusing. 

“Hey Yev,” Mickey called once he reached the boys. “You good to stay here with Liam? I gotta take care of some things.”

“Yup.”

“You coming back or want us to bring him home?” Liam asked.

“I’ll be back,” he replied, pressing a kiss to the top of Yev’s head. “Be good.”

Turning to head for the stairs, he spotted Ian coming towards him.

“Just heading out. I’ll be back in a bit,” he called with a wave then jogged down the stairs without waiting for a response. Why the fuck he felt the need to explain himself to that freckled ginger he didn’t know and rather than think about what it might mean, he hightailed it out of there and headed down the block.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when the next chapter will be up sorry 💩  
> It's pretty much all planned out, just gotta 'git er done!' Right J_Q? - You have permission to kick my ass!  
> Pray for me!😂🙏😬


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian find themselves enjoying some Pizza, Popcorn and Pixar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I got a bit off schedule. Next chapter should not be too far away.  
> Really appreciate all the comments and encouragement.
> 
> J_Q you have saved my bacon once again. Thanks for kicking my ass and helping me find the words I could not. You are a master of your craft and so generous with your time and expertise. Couldn't do this without you Pal!

Mickey took in his surroundings as he approached the familiar old building. Even though gentrification had definitely had an effect, he just hoped not everything had changed. 

Pulling on the outer red door, he was hit with familiar sounds and smells that were amplified as he pushed through the next door leading into the Alibi. Pausing at the entrance he took in the sight. There were several patrons scattered around the room, the pool table lay unoccupied and a now practically bald Kev was down the end of the bar serving Kermit and Tommy. Jesus, those fuckers hadn’t changed one bit. V arrived from the back carrying a large bag of popcorn. 

“Mickey Milkovich?” she cried, stopping in her tracks.

Most of the other occupants turned to greet him as he headed towards the bar, not entirely comfortable with the staring.

“Mickey,” Kev called, clearly delighted to see his former business partner. “How the fuck are ya? Welcome back. Here lemme get you a drink, on the house!”

V side eyed Kev but made no protest. Mickey went to his usual spot down the far end of the bar, nearest the stairs.

“When did you get out? Shit, I guess you heard about Svet? You heard from her? Hey, how’s Yev doing?” Kev continued, setting down a shot of Jack in front of Mickey.

“Jesus, enough with the 20 questions,” Mickey groaned, picking up the shot and lifting it towards Kev, as if to say cheers or thanks, and swallowing it back before slamming the empty glass on the bar. “Got out the other day. Good behaviour or some shit.”

Tommy and Kermit snickered at the comment, but were wise enough to keep their thoughts to themselves. Mickey hadn’t drunk enough to be an easy target just yet. 

“Lemme buy you a beer,” Tommy offered, seeing the glare Mickey was giving him.

Mickey nodded his approval and turned to Kev.

“Hey, you got anything happening upstairs?”

“Fuck you, Mickey,” Kev cried sounding very offended. “You come into my bar, drink my booze, a gift I might add, then have the nerve to insult my intelligence?”

Mickey’s face screwed up in confusion. 

V laid a comforting hand on Kev’s arm and whispered, “I think he means up those stairs, babe.”

Kev looked where V’s manicured finger was pointed, and suddenly Mickey’s comment made more sense.

“Oh, up those stairs!” he laughed, all the tension leaving his face. “Nah, man. Not since Svet and the girls got busted. Why? You thinking of running a rub and tug again? Cos…”

“Nah, nothing like that,” Mickey interrupted. “Just looking for a place for me and Yev to crash.”

“Where have you been staying?” V asked. 

“Gallaghers.”

“The Gallaghers?” she echoed, clearly confused.

“Yeah, apparently Yev’s been hanging with Liam and Ian at the library…and Mandy lives too fucking far away from Yev’s school and I’m sure as fuck not taking him back to Terry’s!” Mickey explained.

V looked at Kev, eyebrows raised in question. Kev replied with a shrug, knowing it was really V’s call. V rolled her eyes and turned to Mickey.

“I haven’t been up there since Svet left but I'm pretty sure the whole place needs sanitizing. Feel free to use whatever's up there, everything else...you need to get yourself. No complaining about the noise and when things get real crazy, you come down and play bouncer, ok? We’ll talk money once you get a job, deal?”

Mickey’s head had been nodding in agreement basically as soon as she had begun talking. The grin on his face growing as he realised he had secured an apartment and a job in one day. He would wait to tell V about the job in case it went to shit, but he would call his bitch of a parole officer ASAP in the hopes of getting her off his back.

“Thanks guys, I appreciate it,” Mickey said gratefully.

Kev grabbed a set of keys hanging beside the mirror-backed shelves of booze and tossed them to Mickey, who caught them, slid off his stool, grabbed his half finished brew and headed up the stairs.

The elation he had felt walking up the Alibi stairs was quickly deflated when he saw the state of the apartment. Sure it had all the basics, stove, fridge, sink, toilet, shower, but most of them needed fixing or at least dousing in bleach. There was a lumpy old couch and some mattresses that looked like they needed to be fumigated. The whole place could stand a floor to ceiling scrubbing, and the windows overlooking the street were thick with grime, but on the plus side he’d never need to buy hand sanitiser or lube ever again.

*****

By the time Mickey arrived back at the library, Liam and Yev were waiting outside the workroom, where he assumed Ian was getting packing his shit up.

“Papa!” Yev yelped when he saw Mickey approaching the desk. 

Running around to where Mickey was, Yev launched himself at his father, who easily caught him and gave him a squeeze before setting him back on his feet. 

Yevgeny has always been an affectionate child, but Mickey had noticed he was becoming a little clingy. Understandable given the situation. He knew Yev still really missed Svetlana despite her being the devil incarnate. She was his Ma and Mickey was determined to do everything in his power to assure his son that he wasn’t going anywhere.

Mickey grabbed Yev’s school bag and slipped one arm through the small strap and hoisted it over his shoulder. When he saw Ian bringing his bag out of the workroom, he took Yev by the hand and led him to the main door . 

“Let’s go, Gallagher!” Mickey called, pausing at the exit. 

“Yeah, let’s go Gallagher,” Liam parroted.

“Um, you do know you are a Gallagher too, right?” Ian scoffed.

“Yeah, but he actually knows and uses my first name, so…” 

Ian glared at Liam while locking the door behind them. Liam waited at the bottom of the steps as Ian skipped down to join him. Watching out of the corner of his eye, Liam noticed Ian fix his own eyes on the pair ahead of them. He could see that there was something going on with Ian and Mickey, but he wasn’t quite sure what. He knew Ian had a gigantic crush on Mickey, and as far as he could tell, Mickey was into Ian too, but for some reason Ian was looking like a kicked puppy.

“Little league is starting up soon,” Liam said, in an attempt to distract his brother.

“Uh huh,” Ian replied, his eyes not moving from Mickey, who was laughing at something Yev said.

“I’m thinking about helping with one of the younger teams,” Liam continued.

“Uh huh,” Ian replied again, seemingly even more distracted now as Mickey had glanced back at them over his shoulder, causing Ian to pick up the pace in an attempt to close the gap between them. 

“Yeah, then I thought I’d use the cleaning cupboard at the library to start a meth lab.”

“Uh huh.”

“Then I thought I could get Yev and Franny to help me sell it on the corners. I’ll find out from Carl where the best place to sell drugs is…”

“Uh huh... Wait what?” Ian spluttered as he forced his brain to transfer some of its focus away from his eyes and into his ears.

Liam just gave him the side eye and shook his head.

“Why don’t you just talk to him? You obviously want to!” Liam asked.

“Who?” Ian queried, like he didn’t know.

“Melvil Dewey! Who do you think?”

When he still seemed unsure Liam pointed at Mickey. “Hello!”

Ian at least had the decency to look a little sheepish, rather than continue pleading ignorance.

“He’s busy talking to Yev tho.”

“Pffft,” Liam spluttered, with a roll of his eyes. Why one the bravest people he knew was acting like such a pussy was beyond him. He was about to call out for Yev to come talk to him when the little blonde turned to face them dragging his father with him.

“Papa found us an apartment,” he sang, bouncing up and down in excitement.  
Liam glanced at his brother, whose face fell at the news.

“Wow,” Liam cried in an attempt to distract Yev while Ian sorted through his emotions. “Where abouts? Come and walk with me and you can tell me all about it.”

Giving Yev a gentle tug, the two boys continued on their walk, while Mickey moved to follow them.

When he noticed Ian had not moved from his spot, Mickey turned back.

“You coming, Gallagher?”

“What? Oh, yeah. Sorry,” Ian mumbled as he jogged to catch up.

“You ok in there?” Mickey asked, glancing over at Ian.

“So you found a place, huh?” Ian asked, ignoring Mickey’s question.

“Well, I can’t exactly live with you guys forever, can I?” Mickey chuckled.

Everything in Ian wanted to argue this emphatically, when Mickey spoke again.

“Place is a shithole. Needs a lot of work before I’ll let Yev anywhere near it, so don’t worry. You ain’t getting rid of us that easily.”

Relief washed over the redhead that he'd have Mickey to himself for a few more days. But instead of growing a pair and telling him how he felt, he put on his Mr Helpful hat.

“So what do you need? I’d be happy to help,” Ian offered. “You need a bed?” He continued, waggling his eyebrows in a suggestive, but jovial manner. “I’d be happy to come and try some out with ya.” 

“Tempting as that sounds, I’m all set for a bed. Ay, but ah...maybe once the place is all set up, then you can come help me try my bed out?” Mickey replied, staring Ian in the eye.

Ian felt a burning in his cheeks and cursed his Irish heritage. With his Celtic complexion there was no hiding a blush or his serious lack of chill. He gulped and a nervous chuckle escaped. 

How the fuck was he supposed to respond to that? No chill Ian wanted to drag Mickey up to his own bed to try that one out immediately, but rational, terrified Ian simply babbled. “Ah, sure…I mean...”

“Papa is it still okay if I play Little League this year?” Yev blurted as he turned, addressing Mickey and dousing the sexual tension with a shot of reality.

Ian breathed a sigh of relief at the intrusion and the chance to get his shit together.

“Hell yeah, Little Man. Can’t wait to watch you play some baseball,” Mickey agreed, enthusiastically.

The 10 minute walk turned into an impromptu game of catch as Ian lobbed an imaginary ball at both Liam and Yev who dove for equally imaginary grounders.

"Missed it by a mile," Mickey teased just as his ass vibrated. 

“Must be Mandy,” he muttered, shoving his hand into his back pocket to retrieve his phone. 

Ian watched riveted as Mickey’s hand disappeared to a place he hoped his own hand might one day go.

“Uncle Ian,” a little voice cried. 

Looking around, he saw a tiny figure hurtling towards them, long red hair streaming behind her.

“Franny,” Ian, Liam and Yev chorused as Ian swooped her up into his arms. 

“How’s my favourite niece?” Ian asked, smacking a wet kiss to her rosy cheek.

“I’m good,” she replied, waving down at Liam and at Yev, who was trying to tickle her sandaled feet. 

“Hey Fi,” Liam called, having spotted his sister, who was wrestling 2 xtra- large pizza boxes through the front gate, while hunting for the house keys in her tattered messenger bag.

“Hi Bean!” she replied, as he ran to help her, handing him the boxes and giving his flat top an affectionate scratch. 

“Here, I’ve got my keys,” Ian said, and Fiona’s shoulders relaxed now that she had some help.

“Maybe you should ask Mason the Monkey for help,” Franny suggested. “He’s good at finding keys, right Uncle Ian?”

“He sure is!” Ian agreed, impressed and pleased that she’d remembered his story.

Carrying Franny up the steps, he set her down and unlocked the door, allowing the others to pass.

“Who the fuck is Mason the Monkey?” Mickey muttered to Fiona, pocketing his phone as they entered the house.

*****

After the final slice of pizza had been polished off, Fiona announced it was time for a movie. 

Immediately Franny started chanting “Frozen 2, Frozen 2”. It was still a fairly new release, so the boys were happy to go along with her choice. 

Fiona herded the kids upstairs to wash and put on their pajamas, so that when they fell asleep in front of the TV later, it would be easier to put them to bed. Meanwhile Mickey and Ian tasked themselves with clearing the table and making popcorn.

“How’s Mandy?” Ian asked, placing the dirty glasses in the sink.

“She’s good. She spoke to Svet’s lawyer today. Hearing’s tomorrow.” 

“Shit. You going?” Ian asked, pausing to look at Mickey. 

“Gotta work,” he replied bluntly, throwing a packet of popcorn into the microwave and setting the timer. “Can’t piss off my P.O., plus I need the cash, ya know.”

Moving closer to the brunet and lowering his voice, Ian asked, “What if she gets deported? Will Yev be able to say goodbye?”

“Fucked if I know. Mandy said yes but I’ve never known the system to care about family farewells.”

“Could you take him to see her before the hearing, just in case?” Ian inquired.

“What part of ‘I gotta work’ did you not understand, Gallagher?” Mickey growled.

“Well...maybe Mandy could take him, or I could get the morning off and…”

“I’m not letting you take my son to a fucking ICE detention centre to see a woman, who you’ve never even fucking met. “

Ian blanched at the outburst, too distressed to point out that he actually had met Svetlana at the library one day.

Mickey seemed to be pissed now, continuing his rant as he moved into Ian’s space. “No, fuck that bitch. Do you know how long I was locked up? 18 fucking months! And do you know how many times she brought my son to visit me when I was in that shit hole?” 

He held his hand up to Ian’s face, fingers and thumb curved around to make a circle. “Zero! Fucking zero…” His voice breaking as the anger on his face morphed into grief over having a kid with a woman who apparently didn’t give a shit about what her son wanted or needed. 

Ian looked into the blue eyes that were now wet and threatening to spill. Reaching out instinctively, Ian cupped the back of Mickey’s neck and pulled the shorter man forward, wrapping his other arm around Mickey, so he could rub his back soothingly.

“Fuck!” Ian felt Mickey breathe into his shoulder after a minute, before he relaxed against Ian completely. 

A few moments later, he pulled back slightly to look back up at Ian. Running his thumb softly across Mickey’s cheek, Ian leaned down, closing the gap between them. He could feel Mickey’s breath on his lips as he closed his eyes.

“Hello!!! Popcorn’s burning,” Liam cried, bursting into the kitchen to rescue the snack from the microwave. “Seriously, you two are the worst. Go sit on the couch before you burn the kitchen down!” 

Ian pulled Mickey in for a second hug briefly, before releasing him to join the rest of the family. Grabbing three beers from the fridge, Ian followed him out of the kitchen. 

In the living room he saw Mickey drop into the last empty spot on the couch next to Yev, Franny and Liam, who squeezed over to make room.

When Mickey saw Ian heading towards the other empty armchair beside the one Fiona was curled up in, he quickly pulled Yev onto his lap and schooched over towards Franny so Ian could sit beside them too.

“Uncle Mickey, you’re squishing me,” Franny wailed.

“Come and sit with me,” Ian said, handing the beers to Mickey and Fi, and scooping his niece up, so Mickey could move over a little more. 

Ian was pleased to note Mickey did not scoot over as far as he could have and once Ian and Franny were happily situated, he felt Mickey’s thigh press against his, which pleased him even more.

About half an hour into the movie, Franny was dead to the world and Yev was complaining about being cold. Carefully, Ian stood up from the couch, intending to put the little girl to bed. 

“I’ll bring you a blanket, Yevvy,” he whispered. “Anyone else cold?”

Liam’s and Fi’s hands shot into the air. 

“Mickey, hand that blanket behind you to Liam, would ya?” Ian heard Fi say as he moved up the stairs.

After depositing his niece into her bed and pressing a goodnight kiss to her forehead, he quickly used the bathroom before going into Fi’s room to get the hooded blanket they’d bought for her last birthday. Finally, he went into his room and grabbed the quilt from Mickey’s bed and swung it over his shoulder. 

As he approached the couch, he saw Yev in his seat. Having heard Ian’s descent, Mickey looked around at the redhead, who was passing Fi her Oodie. YUP

“Sorry, kid was giving me a dead leg,” he whispered, pulling Yev back towards his lap. 

“Yev, come sit with me,” Ian said, patting his knee as he sat back down beside Mickey. 

“You sure?” Mickey asked, eyebrows raised.

“Course. Plus I’m cold too so now I get to snuggle,” he laughed, giving Yev a squeeze, before pulling the blanket up over them.

“Give some to Papa,” Yev insisted, trying to drag the quilt over his Father’s legs. 

“Thanks lil man,” Mickey whispered, smiling over at his son and pulling the blanket up under his chin and over his shoulder.

“You guys all cosy now?” Fi chirped.

Lifting his arm around Mickey’s shoulder and pulling him in a little, Ian replied, “We’re perfect.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey does some creative cooking and Ian sees things more clearly.

Ian took a deep breath as he pulled open the door to Alotta’s, inhaling the scent of bacon and allowing his blue-eyed companion to enter before him. 

“I’m starving,” he said conversationally as they took a seat at a table near the window.

“Thanks for inviting me.” The other man smiled at him. “It’s good to get out of the office for a bit.”

“The least I could do since you gave me such a great deal on my glasses.”

“Which look great on you, by the way.”

Ian smiled, touching the glasses a little self-consciously, but also noting that Ben might be reading something romantic into this brunch gesture. Something that Ian was definitely not feeling himself.

He had just returned from collecting his new glasses from the optometrists. When he had first tried on the specs, he had been amazed at the improvement to his vision and spent a long time comparing the views, both with and without the glasses on his face. So delighted he was, that on a whim he had invited Ben to join him for some brunch before he headed to the library. 

“Uh, we should order,” he suggested looking around for a server, while glancing toward the kitchen area. This impromptu meal wasn’t only about repaying Ben. If Mickey saw them together and felt a little jealous, that might not be the worst thing in the world. 

“I think I’ll have the special,” Ben said, grabbing Ian’s attention. “A healthy alternative to most breakfast options.”

Ian nodded, but his heart was set on pancakes, and the man who made the best pancakes. He knew there was definitely something between him and Mickey, but Ian was still hesitant to make the first move in case it was his mind playing tricks on him…again. 

Smiling at the server as she made her way toward their table, Ian caught sight of dark hair moving around the kitchen. He felt that familiar combination of excitement and hesitation. On the one hand Ian was desperate to make his move on Mickey but he also knew Mickey was in a pretty vulnerable state right now with all the shit going on in his life, and Ian didn’t want to take advantage of that situation or make the man feel like he owed Ian anything. 

He really needn’t have worried because currently there was a Green Eyed Mickey Monster in the kitchen thinking of ways to destroy his competition from the moment he’d spotted them entering the diner. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Mickey watched one of the servers approach Ian’s table and take their order. As soon as she brought it over to the cook's window and stuck it to the order wheel, he snatched it before Jake, the other cook, could. An egg white omelette with turkey bacon and a stack of pancakes. 

“Fucking egg white omlette,” he muttered to himself. “What kinda pussy eats that shit?” 

He knew Ian had a boner for his pancakes so there was no question in his mind that it was that fucking interloper who had ordered the other shit. 

Mickey carefully prepared both meals and delivered them to the table himself. If the bacon had accidentally been dropped on the floor and if tiny bits of kleenex had somehow fallen into the omelette, then that was nobody’s fucking business. 

Ian looked up at Mickey as he dropped the plates unceremoniously on the table. 

“Hey, Mick,” he beamed up at the cook. 

Mickey hated the way Ian was able to dissolve his irritation with one stupid smile, and the new glasses made him look like a sexy fucking librarian now. He fought back a smile of his own when the interloper spoke.

“Um, excuse me, hi!” he began.

“Oh, sorry, Mickey this is Ben,” Ian interrupted. Mickey just grunted.

Poking his fork at the omelette, _Ben_ asked, “Is there red onion in this? I can’t have red onion, I’m allergic.”

Mickey’s irritation returned in an instant as he turned to glare at Ben. 

“You never asked for no onion.”

“Well, had I known there was going to be onion in it I would have asked you to leave it out,” Ben explained.

“Well, if you had bothered to read the menu board then you would have known what our omelettes come with,” Mickey retorted, having spent a few hours the day before rewriting the breakfast menu up on the damn board.

Sensing the rising tension, Ian quickly switched the plates.

“Let’s just swap,” he said to Ben. “Mickey makes the most super delicious pancakes on the planet. You’ll love them and I don’t mind red onion.”

He picked up his knife and fork and gave Mickey another 1000 watt smile as he prepared to cut into the eggy concoction. Before his utensils could even make contact, Mickey had swept the plate out from under Ian’s nose and muttered something like “can’t let you eat that shit” as he returned to the kitchen.

Having sent a new plate of onion free (and tissue free) omelette out with the server Mickey hid away in the kitchen, scrubbing the grill between orders, when he heard a tapping on the cook’s window. 

Turning, he saw Ian standing there with a half grin on his face.

“What?” Mickey grumbled, still feeling a little put out.

“Just wanted to say thanks for the delicious meals. Ben really enjoyed his omelette.”

“Whatever, like I give a fuck,” Mickey muttered. 

“He also really loved what you’ve done with the menu boards. They look amazing.”

“Good for him,” Mickey snarked. “Well, you better run. Don’t wanna keep your boyfriend waiting.”

Ian’s grin slipped into a grimace as he abruptly left the window. 

“Fuck,’ Mickey breathed regretfully. What was wrong with him? Why did he always push people away for fuck’s sake? When was he gonna stop being a fucking pussy and admit how he really feels? All these thoughts were giving him a goddamn headache, and he pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes to relieve some pressure. 

Before he could apply enough pressure to ward off the ache, two strong hands eased them away from his face.

“First of all, he’s not my fucking boyfriend,” Ian hissed. “He’s my optometrist, you dick. Do you know how much prescription glasses cost?”

Mickey shrugged, speechless at the surprise attack and the way Ian's eyes seemed even bigger behind his new glasses.

“Well, I do and this little brunch date just saved me a shitload of cash, so you can stop being all jealous.”

Mickey began to splutter a protest but was promptly cut off.

“Also,” Ian continued to rant, shaking Mickey’s raised wrists which were still securely in Ian’s grip, “those pancakes were even more fucking delicious than I remember.”

Mickey was a bit confused. Ian was saying nice things but he still sounded so pissed.

“So thank you for that! And...” Ian stepped closer to Mickey, bringing his mouth up to whisper in Mickey’s ear. “I know you did something to Ben’s first omelette, and I _really_ wanna know what that was, but I’m late for work, so _we_ are going to continue this conversation later.” 

He quickly pressed a warm kiss to Mickey’s neck just behind his ear, before gently releasing his wrists and walking out of the kitchen leaving a perplexed but pleased Mickey to revel in the moment.

Snapping out of it, he noticed Jake looking at him and sniggering.

“The fuck you looking at?” His usual ferociousness not believable because of the grin he couldn’t control.

*****

Ian’s heart was beating in his chest like he’d just finished a marathon, not jogged 60 yards across the road to the library. He’d kissed Mickey. He had kissed Mickey. It might not have been on the lips but he had kissed a fully conscious Mickey fucking Milkovich. He knew he was freaking out, but felt that was the appropriate response for the situation. God knows what Mickey was thinking, after that little interlude. 

On the plus side, Mickey hadn’t punched him, so Ian took that as a good sign. 

Taking another deep, calming breath, Ian allowed his thoughts to travel back to last night.  
  


_After their pizza dinner, Ian was surprised to find that only he and Liam had lasted the whole movie, while everyone around him had nodded off at some point._

_“Hey buddy,” Ian softly called to his brother, who turned to look at him, eyebrows raised in question. “I just wanted to say sorry… about earlier...”_

_Liam’s eyebrows descended in confusion, then he clicked._

_“It’s fine. People burn popcorn all the time. It’s no big deal,” Liam assured him._

_“No,” Ian chuckled quietly. “I mean for being distracted on the way home…when you were trying to talk to me.”_

_“Oh... That…” Liam replied, fiddling with the blanket in his lap._

_“Yeah, I’m sorry. I know I’ve been a little distracted recently…”_

_“A little?” Liam snorted._

_“Fine, a lot,” Ian relented, a little louder, causing Yev to shift and mumble in his sleep. Lowering his voice again, Ian continued, “I know we haven’t gotten to hang out just the two of us for awhile now, but I want you to know that I’m always gonna be here for you and nothing is gonna…”_

_“Ian,” Liam interrupted. “You don’t have to worry about me. No, we don’t hang out like we used to but that’s because you’ve been helping them,” he continued, hitching a thumb at the sleeping pair tucked under Ian’s arms. "_ _I’m really happy they have you. But more than that, I’m happy you have them, cos you can be a moody little bitch sometimes, but I haven’t seen that version of you since they showed up.”_

_Ian feigned offence, but he could not deny that Liam was right. It had been a long time since he’d felt so content._

_Ian stretched the arm that was around Mickey out to poke his brother’s arm, earning a chuckle from Liam. “Thanks, kid, but don’t ever think you’re not just as important as them.”_

_Bunching up his blanket and standing to his feet, Liam whispered, “Just keep your eyes on me and off Mickey’s ass when we’re talking and I’ll be happy too.” He gave Ian a playful poke in the arm, as he placed the blanket over the back of the couch before heading over to wake Fi._

_Ian was looking down at Mickey and Yev as he took in Liam's words, when he felt his sister press a kiss to the top of his head._

_“Night Ian, love you,” she said as she followed Liam up the wooden hill._

_“Love you guys,” he whispered over his shoulder._

_Yev stirred again._

_“Mama…” he whimpered. “Mama…”_

_Ian pulled him in a little tighter, breathing into his hair._

_“You’re ok, Yev,” he crooned. “You’re ok.”_

_“Mama…” Yev sniffled a little louder, before wailing, “Papa!”_

_Mickey immediately sat up, ready to fend off any attack._

_Ian lifted his arm from where Mickey had been leaning under and brought it over to try and ease Yev awake from his apparent nightmare._

_“The fuck?” Mickey asked, looking at Yev. “What’s wrong?”_

_“Nightmare, I think,” Ian told him, leaning back as Mickey moved closer to his son, rubbing his back and joining Ian in calling Yev from his dreams._

_“Yevvy, wake up lil man. Papa’s here.”_

_Ian saw the relief in Yev’s eyes as he opened them and saw his Papa there._

_“Papa,” he sobbed once more, stretching his arms out to Mickey, who pulled him into a tight embrace._

_“Hey lil man, Papa’s here. Did you have a bad dream?”_

_“I want Mama…”_

_“Shhh, I’m here,” Mickey tried to soothe again._

_“I wanna see Mama. Don’t let them take her.”_

_Ian could see the struggle in Mickey’s eyes,_

_“I want Mama. She’s gone!” Yev continued to cry._

_Mickey looked up as if the answer to his problems was written on the ceiling._

_Exhaling slowly he spoke, “Yevvy. Your mama’s not gone, we’re gonna go see her tomorrow ok?”_

_“You promise?” Yev sniffed._

_“I promise,” Mickey assured him, finally looking at Ian for reassurance._

_Ian smiled softly at the man and nodded his support, raising a hand to rub Mickey’s back the way he was rubbing Yev’s. He knew that Mickey was only doing this for Yev, and honestly he thought Mickey was making the right decision. If Svetlana was deported and Mickey had denied Yev the opportunity to say goodbye, he knew that could lead to Yev resenting his father later._

_“We should get to bed,” Ian suggested, gathering up the blanket that had since fallen to the floor._

_Slowly they made their way up the stairs. Ian opened his bedroom door to let Mickey and Yev through._

_“Can you hold him for a minute?” Mickey asked. “I need to take a piss.”_

_Ian was doubtful Yev would be willing to let go of Mickey judging by the way he was clinging to him._

_“Here, Yev go to Ian,” Mickey instructed._

_Immediately, Yev turned and reached for Ian, who was quietly pleased that the boy came to him so willingly._

_Carrying Yev into the room, he tried to lower Yev to the bed, but his arms and legs were locked around Ian’s neck and waist, like a sloth to a tree branch._

_“Hop down,” Ian said, patting the boy’s back. “Get in bed, Papa will be here in a second.”_

_“I want you to stay too,” Yev said, squeezing tighter._

_Standing up straight again, Ian turned to look at Mickey who had rejoined them a second ago and was now closing the door._

_“You heard the man,” Mickey chuckled. “I guess you’re sleeping here too.”_

_“Are you sure?” Ian asked._

_“Honestly, right now I’d do anything to make my son happy, including taking him to see the devil apparently, so shut up and get your ass in bed."_

_Ian was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth so, with Yev still latched on like a koala, he shuffled his way across the bed towards the wall and lay so that Yev was in the middle of the bed. Mickey quickly joined them, pulling the blankets up over them and pressing a kiss to the back of his son’s head._

_As soon as they were all settled, Yev released his grip on Ian and turned to latch back on to his dad._

_A light from the street shone through a crack in the faded curtains helping Ian make out Mickey’s face over the top of Yev’s head. Ian thought he’d never seen anyone so beautiful as Mickey Milkovich._

_Just as Ian’s eyes were beginning to close, Mickey spoke softly._

_“Will you come with me?”_

_Without hesitation, Ian replied, “Anywhere.”_  
  
  


Now that Ian had arrived in the library with a belly full of pancakes, he glanced up at the clock on the wall behind the desk and saw he was five minutes late. Five minutes might seem trivial to most but to Ian it was unforgivable. He’d never been late a day in his life and immediately felt compelled to confess his transgression to Martha. 

Pausing a moment at the workroom door, Ian took a deep breath, held it for 10 seconds, then slowly exhaled. Feeling a little more together, Ian pushed open the workroom door ready to greet his boss.

“Hey Martha…?” he called hesitantly, peering around the room. 

“Morning, baby” Martha replied, from the kitchen area where she was pouring creamer into a cup.

“I’m so sorry I’m late,” Ian gushed, rushing over to the older librarian.

“Everything ok?” she asked, sounding genuinely concerned as she dropped her stirring stick in the bin.

“Yes,” Ian insisted. “I’ll make up the time during my break, I promise.”

Placing her steaming, lipstick stained mug on the counter, she lifted a concerned hand to Ian’s shoulder and asked him, “How long have you worked here?”

“Um...nearly 5 years,” he replied nervously.

“And in those 5 years, exactly how many times have you been late?”

“Ahh...never…?”

“That’s right, so that tells me that maybe something mighta happened to you on the way here,” she explained, looking Ian up and down, as though she suspected some foul play. “You look different.”

“Do I?”

“Yeah, did you get a haircut?”

“Not recently.”

“Did you buy a new jacket? New jeans? Did you dye your hair?”

Shaking his head at each of her guesses, Ian lowered his chin and looked at her over the top of his new glasses.

“Wait let me get my glasses,” she exclaimed, shuffling over to her workspace.

Once her specs were in place, she peered at him again. “Did you used to have a moustache?”

Rolling his eyes, Ian tore his new glasses from his face and stared at his boss. “Better?”

“Oh yeah,” she drawled. “You look normal now…wait…!” 

Her eyes flicked from his hand to his face several time as finally the pieces of the puzzles all fell into place. 

“You got glasses!!!” she beamed.

“I did,” Ian confirmed, with an enormous smile, sliding them back onto his face. “Whatdya think?”

“Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit, if you ain’t the most distinguished fella I ever saw,” pronounced Martha proudly. “Is that why you were late?”

“Kinda… I guess.”

“Well, I’ll forgive you this time,” she said kindly, picking up her coffee mug and taking a sip. “But those books ain’t gonna shelve themselves Clark Kent, so get to work.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Ian nodded, turning on his heel and heading for the returns.

*****

‘There must have recently been a wedding cake convention in town or something’ Ian thought, judging by the number of Wedding Cake Decorating books on the trolley he was pushing towards the 600 section. As he began the mundane task of shelving the books, he began to wonder what his own wedding cake might look like.

There would definitely be 2 grooms on top, a tall redheaded one accompanied by a shorter, dark haired groom with blue eyes perhaps. He couldn’t help the blush that crept up his cheeks as he allowed his mind to drift towards thoughts of the potential honeymoon scenario that would follow the cake cutting ceremony.

“Ay, Gallagher,” a voice said softly, snapping Ian out of his daydream. 

He turned to see the object of his fantasies and cursed the color that flooded his already rosy cheeks.

“You ok?” the voice inquired.

“Yeah,” Ian insisted, nodding his head and fanning his face with the book in his hand. “It gets a little stuffy here in the baking section."

Mickey gave a little chuckle, dipping his head slightly and looking at the ground briefly.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were working?” Ian said, placing the impromptu fan in its place on the shelf.

Mickey's cheeks turned slightly pink, as he explained. “I’m on a break and I was hoping you could… um… maybe help me with something.”

“Sure! What is it?” Ian asked, turning to face Mickey.

“Well,” Mickey began stepping closer to Ian, his eyes running over the librarian’s face before coming to rest on his lips. 

He took another step closer. “You see I’ve got this…” 

“Yes…” Ian practically gulped, paying no mind to the burning that had reignited his cheeks.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t mind…” a final step closed the gap between the two, blue eyes looked onto green “… if I…”

“Excuse me boys,” an elderly voice interrupted. “I just want to get this book on ‘Canning, Preserving and Pickling.” 

She elbowed her way between the two and bent down to peer over her glasses at the books.

Mickey exhaled loudly as Ian jumped into librarian mode. “The number you want to look for is 641.42, Mrs Coombs,” Ian informed her, his eyes eventually travelling back to Mickey who had stumbled back a step at the intrusion.

Mickey gazed back at Ian, a grin on his face. 

“Hey, anyway I was hoping you could help me… ah… find a book on… um… dinosaurs. Yeah, dinosaurs!” Mickey said.

Mrs Coombs turned to glare over her glasses at Mickey, who was rubbing the back of his neck and looking a little sheepish.

“What?” Mickey said defensively. “My kid’s into that shit, not me.”

Mrs Coombs looked him up and down, eyebrows raised before returning her attention to the shelves.

“Sure Mickey,” Ian said, grabbing a now slightly agitated Mickey by the wrist and pulling him away. 

That was the second time today Ian had grabbed his wrist. He hoped the next time they might be in a more private and promiscuous position.

Once Ian was sure Mickey was following him, he released his hold and proceeded to march towards the aisle that housed the 560 section.

“So are you wanting to know about dinosaurs in general or a specific type of dinosaur?” Ian asked, arriving at their destination. “We have several books on Saurichia, Sauropodomorpha, Ornithischia…”

“I didn’t actually come here for a book, Gallagher,” Mickey said softly, stepping right up to the librarian once again

“You didn’t?” Ian spluttered, his eyes widening at the intensity with which he was being stared at.

“No!” Mickey confirmed, removing Ian’s spectacles from where they rested on his nose and placing them on top of a row of books.

“Well, if reading is not your thing,” Ian teased, “we have some posters or audio books…”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence as a strong but gentle hand gripped his neck, pulling his head down to meet Mickey’s in the kind of kiss that makes your stomach flip and flop.

Ian immediately turned his head slightly and parted his lips to allow Mickey’s tongue to tangle with his own. His hands locked on the shorter man’s hips, pulling him even closer as Mickey pushed Ian back against the stack. Mickey let out a low moan as Ian sighed, repositioning his mouth to suck on Mickey’s plump lower lip. Ian’s arms encircled Mickey’s waist pulling him closer at the hips as Mickey arms slipped around Ian’s shoulders locking their chests together. Ian could feel Mickey’s heart beating furiously and wondered if Mickey could feel his too. Neither had ever felt anything like this before, and they were kicking themselves for not having done it sooner.

“Mick,” Ian breathed as they separated momentarily before diving back in. Mickey nudged his thigh between Ian’s, creating a delicious kind of friction between them. Ian’s hands crept their way up Mickey’s back while Mickey's right arm had Ian almost in a headlock while his left hand approached the librarian's belt.

“Well looky here!” a familiar voice exclaimed. “I didn’t realise this was the damn romance section.”

Ian and Mickey froze, foreheads connected while their mouths separated from each other. 

Mickey’s hand traveled from around Ian’s neck to cup his cheek as Ian released his hold on Mickey and pulled away slightly but kept looking him in the eye. Before he could decide how to proceed, Mickey pressed a quick final kiss to the librarian's lips and gave his face a gentle pat.

“Later, Gallagher,” he said with a wink, before turning and hightailing it out of the stacks.

“Traitor,” Ian mumbled, running his hand down over his mouth and chin, before turning to greet Martha.

"You wanna tell me what's going on up in here?" Martha demanded, eyebrows raised. “Don’t tell me that’s really why you were late this morning!”

Ian was lost for words and could do nothing but grin meekly at his boss, his hands joined protectively in front of his crotch.

“Oh, I know you're smiling now… but if I ever catch you making out with your little boyfriend on my time again… you better run, child. You feel me?”

“It won’t happen again,” he assured his boss, raising his hands in surrender while having the decency to at least look a little sorry as he quickly snatched up his spectacles before backing out of the stacks.

“Mmhmm,” she hummed, not sounding all that convinced as she watched Ian reverse out, head bowed like he was backing away from royalty before practically skipping off to rejoin his trolley.

Martha laughed to herself. She hadn’t seen Ian look this happy in a long time. In fact, she couldn’t recall having seen him look this happy, ever. Catching them like that brought back memories of her own time among the shelves with one Thomas Benner. 

‘Now that boy had a fine ass’ she thought as she returned to her work.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the risk of sounding like a cracked record, I really must thank J_Q for helping me rework the dodgy bits and for filling the gaps 😍  
> Not sure when the next update will be as life has suddenly gotten very busy again now that we are out of lockdown. We are not far from the finish line tho team. Thanks for sticking with me 😘


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys take a road trip and Yev gets his wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wasn't expecting to be posting this week, but I had a lot of help and some great inspiration, thanks to J_Q (my faithful friend) and fionaclare.  
> Also I know the chapter numbers keep changing, but so does the story, so... bear with! We are nearly at the end... I'm pretty sure...

Turning off the car’s ignition, Mickey leaned his head back against the head rest. There were still 10 minutes left in the school day, but Mickey didn’t want to risk arriving late or not being able to find a parking space outside the school.

He was a little surprised when Fiona had offered him the use of her car, after she had heard him discussing with Ian the plan to take Yev to see his mother later that afternoon.

It was hard for him to accept any more help from Ian’s sister, but after she explained how much time they would save taking the car, he agreed it made sense. Thankfully Ian found the words that Mickey could not, accepting the kind offer. 

So now Mickey sat in this relatively new Toyota, eyes on the clock, waiting for 3.00pm to strike. 

At 2.59pm he slipped out of the car and waited behind a group of gossiping moms for Yev and Liam to appear. 

A shrill bell rang moments later and the doors burst open as children of all shapes and sizes spilled into the sunshine. It wasn’t long before he saw Yev and Liam approaching, smiles on their faces as they chatted away. When Mickey was able to make eye contact with Liam, he gave an awkward little wave and braced himself to catch a flying Yev, who had prepared for launch at the sight of his Papa.

“Hey lil man,” Mickey sighed in his son’s hair as he gave him a squeeze. The feel of his boy in his arms never grew old and Mickey was determined to enjoy his affection as long as he was able. 

“Hi Papa!” Yev said, returning the squeeze. “We’re going to see Mama now, right?

“Soon,” he concurred, dropping Yev to his feet and turning to Liam. “Hey kid, good day?”

Liam merely shrugged as he opened up the back door for Yev to climb in.

“I wanna sit in the front!” Yev protested, not budging from the sidewalk.

“No, you’re gonna sit in back, cos Ian’s coming too remember? We just gotta pick him up when we drop off Liam,” Mickey reminded his son.

“Oh yeah, okay,” he chirped, throwing his backpack across the seat and climbing in next to it.

“Need help with your seatbelt?” Liam asked.

“No, I can do it myself, thanks.”

Liam shrugged and closed the door before climbing into the passenger seat beside Mickey.

“You sure you don’t wanna be dropped at home or Fi’s work?” Mickey asked Liam, as he pulled into the traffic and drove towards the library.

“I got a bunch of homework to do, besides there’s no one at home and I think Martha might need some extra help. Zoe - the part time assistant is about as useful as a screen door on a submarine,” he explained. 

“Ok and is Fi picking you up or is Martha dropping you home?” Mickey asked

“Fi’s gonna get me around 5, okay Pops?” he teased, earning a snigger from Mickey.

As they approached the library, Mickey pulled into a loading zone.

“Thanks for the ride,” Liam said, opening his door before peering back at Mickey. “And for what it’s worth, you’re doing the right thing… taking him to see his Mom.”

Mickey had never needed, nor sought the approval of eleven year olds, yet something in Liam’s chocolatey stare gave Mickey the same sense of assurance he usually got an identically shaped pair of green eyes.

Not really knowing how to respond, Mickey simply nodded.

Climbing out of the car Liam leaned in the still open door to look at Yev. “Remember what we talked about, okay.”

Mickey looked around at his son, eyebrows bunched in confusion at the sight of Yev nodding stoically and giving Liam a big thumbs up. Part of him was curious as to what Liam had said, but the other part of him warned him to mind his own business.

“You okay back there?” Mickey enquired as they watched Liam run up the stairs to the library.

“Uh-huh! Hey can we get my stuff from the old house soon,” Yev asked, changing the subject. 

“Sure thing, lil man, whad’ya need?”

“Um… everything!” 

Judging from Yev’s tone Mickey assumed he should have known that already.

“Is there something specific you need though, because I’m a little busy at the minute.”

“Just my baseball mitt, and my jacket. My pictures, oh and my pajamas…”

Yev’s voice listing the belongings he was hoping to be reunited with, faded from Mickey’s consciousness as he saw Ian approaching the car. This was to be their first interaction since that interrupted kiss in the stacks early. 

While Mickey had thought of little else all day, he hadn’t thought past that, to what it meant and how he could have a functional conversation with the redhead in the wake of such an event. 

Yev was still rattling off his list when Ian pulled open the door and slid into the passenger seat. 

“Hey...” Ian greeted Mickey, cheeks flushed and eyes bright.

“...Hey” Mickey echoed, fighting his own blush. 

They grinned awkwardly at one another, eyes locked, before simultaneously leaning in to share a soft kiss. 

“Hey!” cried a little voice from the back seat.

Chuckling the two men parted before Ian jumped out of the car and ran to open the back door. Leaning in he grabbed Yev by the face and proceeded to plant kisses all over his cheek. 

“Hi buddy!” Ian muttered between smacks. “Did you miss me?” 

Mickey laughed at their antics as Yev giggled and squirmed, squealing, “Yes” and “Stop”.

Pulling away, Ian ruffled the boy's hair before pulling a bottle of water and some snacks from jacket pockets, which he placed in the holders on the inside of the car door. 

“Don't eat ‘em all at once,” Ian warned, closing the door and climbing back in front. “And don’t make a mess, cos Aunty Fi will not thank you for that!”

Heading south, they merged onto the 1-57 to begin the hour long trip to the Jerome Coombs Detention Centre in Kankakee.

Checking his rear view mirror Mickey saw Yev, munching on goldfish, nose stuck in a book. He desperately wanted to touch Ian in some small way but could not bring himself to do anything so gay, so he squeezed the steering wheel tighter.

Soon he felt a soothing hand run along the back of his neck and up into his cropped hair.

“Breathe, Mick.”

Inhaling deeply, Mickey felt his shoulders relax and his hesitations escape with his breath as he exhaled. Tentatively, he released his right hand from the steering wheel and moved it towards Ian’s knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

It was soon covered by Ian’s own large warm hand, his fingers pressing to link between Mickey’s, his thumb stroking in time with the hand at Mickey’s neck. It amazed Mickey to think how a simple touch could turn a mood. No longer was he a ball of nerves at the prospect of reentering a prison or having to face Svetlana, but he felt safe in the knowledge that he and his son were together and that they were no longer alone.

Mickey was grateful for the quiet in the car, besides the occasional exchange between Yev and Ian, when they were discussing words from Yev’s book that he didn’t recognise yet and the rustling of snack wrappers.

As they approached Kankakee, Ian pulled out his phone and opened the map app. 

Mickey immediately felt the loss of Ian’s hands on him but was grateful for the clear directions Ian supplied.

Turning off the highway, Yev suddenly had to pee.

“We’re gonna be there in a few minutes,” Ian assured him over his shoulder. “I gotta go noooooowwwwww!”

“He’s not playing,” Mickey warned. 

“Turn left here, there’s a truck stop,” Ian instructed.

Sure enough ‘Love’s Travel Stop’ was just on their left. 

“Undo your belt,” Ian commanded Yev, jumping out of the car before it had fully stopped.

Opening the back door he grabbed Yev and carried him into the building.

Mickey didn’t bother getting out to close the doors, figuring they wouldn’t be gone that long. A minute or two later they reappeared, hopping back in the car. 

“Did he make it in time?” Mickey asked.

“Just,” Ian laughed.

Mickey smiled in relief then turned to his son. “You ready to go see your Ma now lil man?” he asked, putting the car into drive.

“Let’s do it!”

  
  


*****

“Mama!”

Yevgeny dropped his father’s hand so he could run toward Svetlana. She watched the bright smile on his face drop away when his little hands met the cold glass that separated him from his mother.

“Mama?”

She pointed at the telephone attached to the wall of their visiting cubicle, and he tentatively picked it up, looking at it once before pressing it to his ear.

“Mama?”

“Zhenya,” she whispered, touching her hand to the glass where his still rested. “How is my big, strong boy? You take care of Papa?”

“Yes,” he said, eyes on their hands still. “I helped him make pancakes. Papa makes the best pancakes.”

Svetlana looked over Yevgeny’s shoulder, making eye contact with her son’s father… who stood several feet back. She nodded at him once to show her thanks for bringing Yevgeny today, since she’d had her doubts.

They’d not always seen life through the same lens, but they had never disagreed that their son was what mattered most. She was only 18 when she fell pregnant but 6 years of being trapped as a hand whore had made her feel so much older, so she was almost glad when she found out she was pregnant. Then she’d met her son.

“Why can’t I hug you?” Yevgeny asked and his little hand formed a fist against the glass. “Papa says it’s on account of them being assholes.”

His blue eyes flicked to his mother’s face, obviously testing her reaction, but she could see a sliver of defiance and she allowed it.

“That is correct. Tell me, how is school?”

Yev settled further down into the chair, telling his mother about his class and his teacher. He explained in great detail how he had taken his turn caring for the class pet and excitedly announced how much he was looking forward to starting little league, if only he could get his mitt from Terry’s. 

“...and Liam’s gonna help run our team this year,” Yev declared as he moved to reposition himself on the hard chair.

“Who is Liam?”

“Een’s brother.” “Who is Een?”

“He works at the library.”

“Carrot boy?” When Yevgeny frowned she clarified, “hair like carrot.”

“Yes! He’s soooo nice, Mama. He even came with us today, but he said he’d wait in the car. He’s gonna rest cause I kept him up tossing and turning all night.”

As he snickered, she sent Mickey a glare, and he returned it with a stubborn shrug. From the beginning, she knew there was something different about him. Not just that he was more attractive and younger than most men she’d had to deal with, but something else that she’d rarely encountered. He wasn’t interested in fucking her. At all.

Since arriving in the US over a decade ago, she’d avoided fucking johns whenever possible, focusing instead on using her hand but it wasn’t always an option. So when she’d seen Mickey walk into the bedroom to celebrate his 18th birthday, she’d not been too disgusted, which couldn’t be said for him. She’d assumed it was guilt, that he had a girl somewhere who would be hurt, but even when it became apparent that he didn’t, he never warmed up to Svet--and she knew what to do to make a man interested.

Looking back at her son, she got his full attention. “Zhenya, my boy, I need to speak to Papa now.”

“ _ Why _ ?” he wailed.

“Only a few minutes left before I have to go, but I will write you lots of letters and Papa  _ will  _ bring you to visit me back home.”

“When Mama? When?” He bobbed up and down in the chair. “Like on an airplane?”

“Yes, but for now you color me a picture,” she said pointing to the tables and chairs behind him. “Crayons and paper.”

His eyes got big and tears threatened, and it took all of Svet’s upbringing to keep herself in check. “No tears. Strength only.”

He nodded forlornly, and Svet lifted her hand back to the glass between them. 

“Give Papa the phone, my son.”

He did as he was told, burying his face in Mickey’s chest for a minute then planting himself at the nearest table and picking up a red crayon.

“Hey,” Mickey said.

“You will bring him to visit me in Russia.” “The fuck I will.”

“You will,” she repeated in that way that she knew worked on the man. However, she knew he had his limits. When she’d threatened to tell his father that he was a rainbow boy, she’d done it so he’d be a proper husband, but she’d found out quickly that he wasn’t a complete pushover. He’d threatened to call ICE and have her deported, and she’d dropped the subject, focusing instead on making sure he was a proper father. 

“Do you even know you’ll get deported?”   


“I know.”

He nodded. She knew he knew it too. The authorities were cracking down on illegal immigration and prostitution, and since she’d been caught in a raid on her establishment she was going down. The only reason Yevgeny was safe was because of his father, who was ironically a bigger criminal than she’d ever be.

“You in love with carrot boy?”

“Fuck you talking ‘bout?”

“You love library man.” Her eyes narrowed when he didn’t immediately disagree. “You wouldn’t let him come here if you didn’t.”

“That’s none of your goddamn business.”

“Yevgeny is my business. Carrot boy, my business.”

He sat forward, clearly done with this line of questioning. “Not anymore. Yev is  _ my  _ business. End of fucking story.”

“You are angry man because, we no visit you. Boy was angry also, I know this. Don’t do same mistake.” Her pride allowed her voice to maintain some strength but her eyes revealed her despair.

“Five minutes,” called the officer in charge of visitation.

Mickey stood and handed the phone out for Yev to take. 

Abandoning his drawings, Yevgeny returned to his waiting mother.

“I made you a picture Mama, it’s not as good as the ones Papa draws, but it’s the best one I ever drew and it’s not finished yet, but I’ll bring it next time.” 

“There will not be next time, Zhenya.”

Yev looked at Mickey confused.

“I go now, to my home in Russia. But you send me picture and write letter.”

“Russia? But I can’t visit you in Russia.”

“Yes, Papa bring you to me soon.” 

“But, Papa said he’s not allowed to leave Chicago while he’s on ‘robation?”

Her breath caught as she realised the truth of his words. Mickey couldn’t bring Yevgeny to Russia, even if he wanted to. Not for a few years at least.

Taking a deep breath she started again. 

“One day, my son, we will be together again. Until then you will write to me and I will write to you, yes?” 

“Okay, Mama,” he agreed weakly. Raising his little hand up to touch the glass where hers was resting. “I miss you already.”

Svetlana raised her eyes to the ceiling in a vain attempt at holding back the tears that had reformed in her eyes. 

“You be good boy for Papa,” she whispered, voice shaking uncontrollably, as she mopped her tears with the edge of her sleeve. “Remember, Mama is proud of her Zhenya. She always love you. Always.”

“I love you too, Mama,” Yev replied, pressing his body closer to the glass. 

Sveltana slowly stood, resisting the help of the guard escorting her from the cubicle. She half expected an outburst or tantrum from Yev, but the boy just stood there watching her through the glass as she was led away.

  
  


The moment Svetlana was out of sight, Mickey saw Yev fall to his knees, running to his side he watched as tears silently slid down his son’s cheeks. Moving to lay a comforting arm around Yev, he was surprised with the force Yev used to push him away.

“C’mere, Yevvy,” Mickey tried again to reach for his son, but Yev shrugged him off again.

He did allow his father to help him to his feet and guide him from the room when Mickey said, “Let’s get outta here.”

Yev continued to cry quietly beside Mickey as they left the building. Once they were back in the late afternoon sun, Ian looked up from where he was sitting in the trunk of the SUV, the hatched door raised like an awning. He opened his arms as Yev ran blindly toward him, his sobs becoming louder. 

Mickey felt completely helpless as he watched Ian scoop up his son and hold him close. He didn’t feel jealous of the way Yev clung to his neck. He knew exactly why Yev wanted to be comforted by Ian because he wanted that too. 

Ian’s eyes met Mickey’s across the asphalt. His raised ginger eyebrow asking if he was ok?

Mickey shrugged noncommittally, before slotting himself under Ian’s outstretched arm and laying his head against the arm Yev had wrapped around Ian’s neck. A sense of calm flowed through him and he suddenly felt exhausted. Closing his eyes he allowed his own tears to flow. He didn’t know if he was crying for Yev or himself, maybe he was crying for the loss of his own mother.

He felt Ian press a kiss to the top of his hair as he listened to his son’s hitched breath. After a minute, he felt Yev moving away from Ian. Opening his eyes they were met by an identical pair of blue eyes. 

Relief flooded Mickey when Yev’s little arms reached towards him. Lifting him off Ian’s lap he pulled the boy onto his own.

“She really gone?” Yev squeaked, into Mickey's neck.

“Yeah.”

“But you’re staying?”

“Forever. I’m never leaving you again. I promise. You know you’re the one good thing in my life!” Mickey assured his son, but couldn’t stop his eyes drifting to Ian as he said it. 

  
  


Having caught Mickey’s gaze, Ian wondered what it meant, his brain immediately going into overdrive. Was it a deliberate look? Was Mickey trying to send him a message? Maybe he wanted Ian to know that Yev was the one thing in his life he would ever care about and there wasn’t room for Ian too... Or perhaps Mickey was saying he was open to having  _ more _ good things in his life… He glanced back at the pair, hoping to glean some more information, but Mickey was busy helping Yev with the zipper on his hoodie. 

Pushing the key into the ignition, Ian started the car as Mickey closed the passenger door behind him, reaching to pull on his own seatbelt. 

“Let’s get the fuck outta here,” Mickey sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the seat.

Confused and a little deflated, Ian drove out of the carpark and turned left on to the service road that had led to the detention center. 

With his eyes fixed firmly on the road, he was a little surprised when he felt Mickey’s hand rest on his. Glancing over he saw Mickey had turned his head towards Ian and was attempting to smile at him.

“Thanks for coming today...”

Mickey sounded like he wanted to say something else, but Ian wasn’t gonna push.

“Thanks for asking me,” he replied, sincerely.

Mickey moved his hand, sliding it under Ian’s so their fingers could link and then pulling it into his lap.

Still feeling a little confused and a lot less deflated, Ian squeezed the hand in his and smiled to himself.

“Who’s hungry?” he asked after a few moments. “There’s a Taco Bell nearby or we could go back to that truck stop.”

“You hungry lil man?” Mickey asked, twisting his neck a little more to look over at his son

“A little bit,” Yev replied, sitting up straighter and looking at both men. 

“You wanna hit that truck stop again?” Ian asked Yev. “I bet they do curly fries and I saw you eyeing up their pies when we came out of the bathroom earlier.

Yev’s eyes lit up as he remembered the pie cabinet.

“Yeah I really wanna try the yellow and white pie.”

“Yellow and white pie sounds great,” replied Mickey, whose sweet tooth was always ready to clean up Yev’s leftovers

“Alright then, let’s go to Love’s.”

  
  



End file.
